Pokemon Super: Black & White (Season 1) (Final Mix)
by pokeball645
Summary: After landing on Earth, Cabba sets off on a journey through the Unova Region with good friends like Ash by his side, in hopes to win the Unova League, search for the seven Dragon Balls, and stop Team Rocket, Team Plasma, and something else! (Will have characters from the Xenoverse series in it) (Alternate Universe 6)
1. In the Shadow of Zekrom!

Hey there readers, pokeball645 here to bring you a new version of Pokemon Super: Black & White!

Not much is changing my friends, I'm just making some small changes to what I have so far.

Cabba will still travel Unova with Ash, Iris, and Cilan, but the four of them will also be traveling around with my female Earthling from PS4 Xenoverse 2 named Sandy.

Instead of Tepig, Cabba will go on this journey starting with a different Fire-Type starter, one that will be able to kinda keep up with the Saiyan once it fully evolves.

Planet Sadal will still be destroyed instead of Earth.

Last but not least, the Saiyans will still have Saiyan tails. That's because I believe that Vegeta was right when he said a Saiyan's a Saiyan no matter the universe in Xenoverse 2.

Now for the disclaimers: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and the Pokemon Company. Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama. I don't own anything except for the Xenoverse characters that will be in this story.

Now, enjoy the improved version of...

**Pokemon Super: Black & White!**

* * *

The Pokemon world, a world filled with the most amazing creatures imaginable, populating the land, the sea, and the air. Wherever you go, no doubt you'll find Pokemon there too. However, in the Pokemon world, there are times when you'll find something that will unexpectedly lead a series of events beyond anyone's imagination. That has been proven true as a strange round object that came from somewhere from the vast reaches of space begins to make its way to the Pokemon world. What could be inside this object could very well change the world of Pokemon as we know it!

In the Shadow of Zekrom!

The mysterious object was getting closer to the Pokemon world. I looked ready for to come in for a nice landing, but suddenly...

A loud roar was heard and to the object's right, a green dragon Pokemon with sharp claws glared at the object. The Pokemon fired a powerful beam at the object, causing some good damage.

Now the object was in for a crash landing somewhere in the Pokemon world. The green dragon Pokemon flew off without another roar while the object was on a crash course for somewhere in the Pokemon world.

* * *

Down in the Pokemon world, a woman left her building and ready to get in her car, but then she turned back to the building and smiled at what was standing in front of the door. It was a chimp Pokemon with a flame behind him. The chimp Pokemon was smiling back at the woman, standing there to see her off.

"I'm just making a quick trip to the airport to pick up a fellow professor and his guests, Chimchar. I'll be back soon." The woman said.

"Chim Chimchar!" The Chimp Pokemon, Chimchar, waved to the woman.

The woman got in her car and got ready to head out. "I'd better get moving, Professor Oak will be here in the Unova Region any minute with his guests to study the legends of Unova with me. Time to head out and give Professor Oak and his guests a Unova Region welcome."

Just as she started her car, something in the sky caught the eyes of the woman and also Chimchar. They both looked up to see something fall from the sky in a ball of fire. "What's that? It can't be a shooting star, it's daylight." the woman thought to herself. "Chim?" Chimchar tilted his head in confusion.

Then the object crashed into the forest, making the area shake a little while some of the local Pokemon ran away in fear. Even Chimchar yelped in fear and dashed right back into the building.

The woman looked at the spot Chimchar was last seen with a look of sadness and concern, but then she looked back at where the object landed. "I think Professor Oak's gonna have to wait a little longer. I'd better get a closer look at what just crashed into the forest." She then drove off to find out what in the world just crash landed in Unova.

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the local Pokemon that didn't run off in fear gathered around to see what just crashed into their forest home.

What they saw was some sort of pod that looked pretty banged up upon impact.

One of the Pokemon kept it's eyes on the pod. "Patrat?"

"Deerling." another Pokemon whispered.

Just then, the pod hatch opened up. The sudden opening startled the Pokemon, but they stood their ground. A figure then stepped out of the pod and the Pokemon looked at the figure carefully.

What they saw was what looked like a human male who was fair-skinned and of short stature and has a very slim build. The person's hair is black and spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead. His eyes are narrow with large black pupils. The outfit this person was wearing has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles.

While the Pokemon were surprised by the human-like figure that came out of the pod, they were even more surprised by what they saw behind the figure. What was behind this mysterious guy? A brown monkey tail slowly waving behind him.

The person looked up at the sky, then he looked at the area around him. "Hey, where am I? I might have a map showing me where I am in my-" He slowly turned around, but then gasped once he saw the pod. "My space pod!"

He rushed over to his destroyed pod. Once he got a closer look, he saw that it was damaged pretty pretty bad. "Rats! It'll take years to repair it!" He grunted a little.

"Dove?" He heard someone ask. The person looked up and saw some of the Pokemon looking down at him cautiously. He never saw creatures like them before, but before he could get a closer look, they scurried off in fear.

The guy just gave a calming smile. "Hey, it's okay! You can come on out! I'm not gonna hurt any of you!" He called out to them.

The Pokemon slowly and carefully went back to the crater after hearing the mysterious guy. Then, one of the Pokemon, a Patrat, decided to carefully slide down the crater so it can get closer to this boy. The boy with a tail kept the calm gentle smile on his face as he gently patted Patrat on the head, much to the Scout Pokemon's delight. "Patrat." Patrat sighed happily.

"See? I won't hurt you or your friends." The boy gently assured Patrat. But then, another question came to his mind. "Say, what kind of creature are you anyway?"

Another voice answered his question. "They're magnificent creatures called Pokemon. There are many more Pokemon out there in the world." The boy turned around and looked up to see the woman from earlier smiling down at him.

"Pokemon?" the boy raised a confused eyebrow. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I've never heard of them before." Patrat scurried out of the crater and then ran off into another part of the forest along with the other Pokemon.

The only ones left standing at the area now are the boy with a tail and the woman who was surprised by what she heard him say. "Never heard of Pokemon before?"

The boy nodded. "We don't really have creatures called Pokemon on Planet Sadal."

"Planet Sadal?" the woman repeated in confusion. She looked at her watch and saw what time it was. "Oh man, I'm gonna be late to pick up Professor Oak!" She looked back at the mysterious boy. "Listen, how about you come with me? You can tell me more about this Planet Sadal, and in return, I'll tell you more about Pokemon, okay?"

The boy was surprised by the offer the woman was offering him. Then he thought to himself this: If he was gonna be stuck on this planet, he might as well learn about these creatures they call Pokemon. After that, he smiled and nodded his head. "Okay, I'll go."

He then gave the woman a shock when he flew out of the crater and landed in front of her. "By the way, I never got the chance to introduce myself. My name is Cabba, and I'm a Saiyan from Planet Sadal." He bowed a little as he introduced himself.

"Huh? A...Saiyan?" The woman asked herself in confusion. Pushing that aside for the time being, she shook her head before she introduced herself to the Saiyan named Cabba. "I'm Professor Juniper, and I research the many different Pokemon found in the Unova Region. Come on, let's go, Cabba."

Once the two of them got in the car, Professor Juniper drove away from Cabba's destroyed pod.

On the way, Professor Juniper was explaining to Cabba about Pokemon being magnificent creatures with incredible powers, how people and Pokemon can live together side-by-side, and how these people called Pokemon Trainers can work together with their Pokemon to get stronger. "...And the interesting thing is that there are plenty of unknown Pokemon out there just waiting to be discovered." She finished her explanation to Cabba.

The young Saiyan was amazed by what he heard. He looked up at the sky and saw some flying Pokemon up above. "I must say, this planet sounds amazing so far."

Hearing that made Professor Juniper remember what Cabba said about himself earlier. "That's right. You said you're a Saiyan from Planet Sadal, didn't you? Why not tell me more about Sadal and the Saiyans?"

"Well they...Huh?" Cabba stopped himself when he saw something in the distance. "What's that?"

As she drove, Professor Juniper looked at the sky and saw a plane passing by. "That must be the plane Professor Oak is in. He and one of his Pokemon Trainer friends must've had a nice flight all the way from the Kanto Region."

What she said only confused Cabba. "Professor Oak? Kanto Region?" As he looked ahead, his facial expression grew serious.

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Cabba?" Professor Juniper asked after she noticed the change in the Saiyan's facial expression.

"There's some powerful energy heading over to where Professor Oak's gonna land! I can sense it from here!" Cabba informed.

That only confused the Unova Pokemon Professor. "What do you mean?"

"He could be in danger! I've gotta help him!" Quickly undoing his seat belt, Cabba then shot out of his seat and flew off ahead to where the plane would land.

Professor Juniper was so shocked, she quickly hit the breaks and he car skidded to a stop. Once she fully stopped, she looked at where Cabba was flying off to. "In danger?" Then she cupped her hands together to try and call out to the Saiyan. "Cabba, wait! Come back!"

It was no use. Cabba was still flying on ahead to check on the danger he was sensing.

* * *

The plane in question finally landed after flying all the way from the Kanto Region. Among the passengers, next to the plane stood and elderly man, a woman, a boy, and a yellow Pokemon with red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail.

The boy and the Pokemon began to stretch. "We're here, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" the Pokemon, Pikachu, agreed. The man and the woman walked away from the plane.

The boy and Pikachu began to follow them, but then something made Pikachu stop and look behind him. The boy stopped and called for Pikachu, but the Pokemon ran off and turned to his left to see a storm cloud heading their way.

The boy caught up to Pikachu. "Pikachu, what's up?"

"Pika." Pikachu whispered. The boy then turned his head to the cloud. "What's that?" He asked.

Suddenly, Pikachu was caught in a mysterious cage, catching him and the boy by surprise. The boy tried to keep the cage from taking Pikachu. He looked up and saw three figures standing on top of the plane. One was a man, one was a woman, and the last one was much shorter than the other two. "Hey, who are you guys!?" the boy demanded.

"'Who are you' is the question indeed." the woman said.

"We'll answer you as we feel the need." the man said. They then revealed themselves with the man and woman wearing black clothing and the third figure was actually a cat Pokemon with a shiny charm on his forehead.

The boy and Pikachu knew right away who those three were. "Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"I'll ask you the same question!" the man with blue hair argued.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" the boy called. Pikachu fired electricity from his cheeks at Team Rocket, but it was blocked by the machine the cat Pokemon was holding.

"A wasted effort." the man said.

"We made sure it's electric proof." the woman with long red hair added.

The cat Pokemon snickered. "Give it up, Twerp! There's nothing you and Pikachu can do that can stop this beauty!"

The boy and Pikachu growled at Team Rocket. "Let them go!" Another voice suddenly called out.

"Huh?/Pika?" The boy and Pikachu were confused, yet Pikachu kept using Thunderbolt.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked. Suddenly, a ki blast came out of nowhere and destroyed the machine while also freeing Pikachu.

The cat Pokemon yelped since he was the one holding the machine. "Hey! Who did that!?" the cat Pokemon angrily demanded.

"I did!" The five of them saw that someone landed next to the boy and Pikachu. It was Cabba and he was now glaring at Team Rocket.

"Stay out of this, boy! This doesn't concern you!" the man told the Saiyan.

"I'm not gonna stand by and let you three pick on these two any longer! Now leave them alone!" Cabba got into a fighting stance. While the boy and Pikachu were surprised by the Saiyan's sudden appearance, they were still glad that Cabba came to help them out.

Just before anyone could move another muscle, the sound of thunder caught the attention of the man and woman from earlier. They turned to see the cloud just above them.

The cloud was right above Cabba, the boy, Pikachu, and Team Rocket. All six of them looked up at it, then a big bolt of lightning shot out from the middle of the cloud and down at them. It separated Team Rocket from Cabba, the boy, and Pikachu. All six of them screamed in alarm.

The boy and Cabba found themselves surrounded by a blue electric area. Then the two of them noticed that Pikachu was still being hit by the blue lightning. "Pikachu!" the boy gasped.

A little after the lightning stopped, Pikachu glared at the light above them. Cabba, the boy, and Team Rocket looked up at it as well. "That powerful energy I've sensed earlier, could it really be coming from up there?" Cabba whispered.

Pikachu then fired a Thunderbolt straight up at the cloud. After that, a loud roar was heard. Cabba kept his eyes on the light above them. He focused hard at the light, then he and the boy both thought they saw something that looks like a black dragon with red eyes. "What is that?" the boy asked.

"Could that be another Pokemon?" Cabba asked himself.

Somewhere away from the area, on top of a tree, a girl with long purple hair and a Pokemon with tusks saw the mysterious cloud as well.

"Check it out!" the girl said. "Something great's going on! Axew, let's go!"

"Axew!" The Pokemon named Axew then dove into the girl's hair before she began to swing over on a vine.

Back with Cabba and the others, the man and woman were witnessing the thunder and lightning. Then they remembered that the boy and Pikachu were still out there. The woman gasped, "My Ash!" Then she and the man ran off to get to the boy, Ash.

Cabba, Ash, and Pikachu were still looking up at the figure in the sky. "You could be right, it might be a Pokemon." Ash told Cabba.

The figure suddenly turned it's head a little to look at Cabba. The Saiyan then suddenly heard a voice. "_Your ideals are strong._" Cabba was surprised by the voice he heard in his head. "Huh? My what?"

The figure then suddenly shot up into the sky, leaving behind some more lightning. Ash, Pikachu, and Cabba then screamed. The cloud suddenly disappeared.

Ash and Cabba sat up and looked up at the sky. Then Ash gasped when he suddenly remembered Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Ash then ran over to Pikachu and carefully picked him up. "Pikachu, are you okay?"

Pikachu opened his eyes. "Pika Pi."

"Pikachu, I'm so glad!" Ash and Pikachu hugged each other in relief.

Cabba looked at the two and sighed in relief. "I'm glad everything turned out just fine." Then he looked up at the sky again. "But what was that anyway? Could that really be another Pokemon that was in those clouds?"

"Hey!" Cabba turned his head back to Ash. "Thanks for helping us when you did. Pikachu and I owe you big time." Ash thanked the Saiyan. "Pikachu!" Pikachu gave his thanks to Cabba as well.

Cabba smiled at the two. "Hey, no thanks are needed. Helping others is what I do a lot."

"Ash!" the man and woman ran over to Ash and Pikachu in concern.

"Ash, are you alright?" Ash's mom asked.

"Yeah." Ash answered.

"But Ash, are you completely sure?" the man asked.

"Of course, we're both fine, thanks to him." both Ash and Pikachu turned their heads in Cabba's direction.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Ash's mom thanked Cabba.

Not only was the man thankful, but he was also surprised, yet confused at the same time. "Hold on! We never saw you when we landed here in Unova. How did you get here so fast?"

"I sensed a powerful energy heading over to this area, so I flew in to find out what it was. That's when I noticed that this guy and his Pokemon were in danger, so I decided to help them out." Cabba explained. That only made Ash, his mom, Pikachu, and the man blink at him.

Ash then shook his head. "Well, we're just glad you helped us out. Aren't we, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu happily answered. Then electricity suddenly sparked from Pikachu's cheeks, confusing the other four.

However, Pikachu just shook it off and happily got on Ash's shoulder.

"Still, that was some thunderstorm, wasn't it?" Ash's mom asked. They looked back up at the sky.

"But who was that anyway?" Ash asked.

"What was what?" the man asked.

"I could've sworn I saw a Pokemon somewhere in the clouds." Ash answered.

"But Ash, from where we were standing, all we could see was the clouds." the man replied. Ash's mom nodded in agreement.

"That's strange." Ash then remembered that he never got the name of the guy who helped him earlier. "Oh yeah! I forgot to ask, who are you anyway?"

"I'm Cabba, a Saiyan from a planet called Sadal." Cabba introduced himself. It only confused the others.

Ash and his mom then looked at each other. "A Saiyan?" Ash asked. "Sadal?" Ash's mom asked.

"Pika!?" Pikachu was shocked once he glanced at Cabba's slowly waving tail. In fact the Pokemon's yelp made Ash, his mom and the man look at the tail as well. They just couldn't believe their eyes.

"Uh, is that a tail behind your back?" Ash shakily asked Cabba.

Cabba looked back at his tail. "It is. Saiyans like me have always had tails like this."

They were about to ask Cabba another question, but another voice made them stop. "Oh, Professor Oak!" They turned to see that Professor Juniper was walking over to them.

The man, Professor Oak smiled. "Well what do you know? Professor Juniper!"

"I'm sorry I was so late. I hope you're okay after that thunderstorm." Professor Juniper said.

"We're just fine. Thanks, Professor!" Professor Oak then turned to Ash, Mrs. Ketchum, and Pikachu to introduce the Unova Professor. "I'd like to introduce you to Professor Juniper, and don't let the youthfulness of one of the most famous Pokemon researchers fool you."

"Pleased to meet you." Professor Juniper then noticed that Cabba was standing next to Ash. "There you are, Cabba! You really shouldn't fly ahead like that, you really surprised me."

Cabba then laughed sheepishly. "S-Sorry about that, Professor Juniper. It was an emergency that I just couldn't ignore."

Ash, Pikachu, Mrs. Ketchum, and Professor Oak looked back and forth between Cabba and Professor Juniper. "Hold on, are you saying you know this young man?" Mrs. Ketchum asked Professor Juniper.

"I ran into Cabba on my way here to see all of you." Professor Juniper replied.

* * *

After all the introductions were made, Professor Juniper was now driving them all back to her Research Lab.

On their way to the Lab, Ash, Pikachu, Mrs. Ketchum, and Cabba were looking at the Pokemon on the grass and in the air.

Professor Juniper noticed how excited Ash and Pikachu looked. "So, what do you think, Ash? These Pokemon are new to you, aren't they?"

"Right!" Just after Ash answered, Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity once again. "Pikachu's been doing that a lot lately." Mrs. Ketchum noticed.

"You think there might be something wrong with the little guy?" Cabba asked.

"When we get to my Lab, I'll have a look." Professor Juniper offered.

"Thanks, that'd be great!" Ash happily said.

"And as you know, Kanto Pokemon are very rare here, so I have a lot of questions to ask you, Professor." Professor Juniper told Professor Oak. "Fine." Professor Oak replied.

"Excuse me, Professor Juniper? Is Pikachu also rare here?" Cabba asked. He doesn't know about the different regions on this planet, so he had to be sure.

"Why yes, we've never seen a wild one before." Professor Juniper answered.

"You'll also get to meet Pokemon you've never seen before in Professor Juniper's Lab." Professor Oak said.

Professor Juniper nodded, "Of course. You should enjoy that."

Ash, Pikachu, and Cabba then turned to the water. There they saw a bunch of swan looking Pokemon who took off into the air.

"Pokemon I've never seen before." Ash said in amazement. "Pika." Pikachu agreed with his trainer. Mrs. Ketchum smiled at the two of them as if she already knew what her son had in mind about the Unova Region.

Cabba had a small smile on his face as he watched the swan Pokemon fly in the sky. "Wow. This planet really is amazing."

Now they were in a small town. "Well, this is Nuvema Town." Professor Juniper said.

"Nuvema Town?" Ash and Cabba both asked in confusion.

Professor Juniper nodded, "My Research Lab is just up ahead."

* * *

Once they made it to Professor Juniper's Lab, they began to run some tests on Pikachu. "Pikachu." Of course, Pikachu doesn't really like the tests, so it's no wonder he would moan in sadness.

"What do you think, Professor?" Professor Oak asked.

"According to Ash, Pikachu has been exposed to a highly electrical field. Still, I see no evidence of any problems." Professor Juniper explained.

Cabba smiled, "So that must mean Pikachu's gonna be just fine."

Ash smiled as well. "That's great! You're okay, buddy!" He told his Pokemon. "Pika!" Pikachu happily stood up.

"Please stay a little longer, Pikachu. I'd like to run a few more tests." What Professor Juniper said made Pikachu upset once again.

"Just a little longer Pikachu, okay?" Ash asked. "Pika." Pikachu said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up. The tests will be done before you know it." Cabba assured. But then he saw someone else nervously peaking from the door. "Huh?"

Peaking from the door was Chimchar. Once he saw Cabba looking back at him, the Chimp Pokemon quickly hid away from the door.

Professor Juniper noticed it as well and gave a soft smile. "Chimchar, it's okay. You can come out! It's just the professor and his guests that I've mentioned before."

Hearing the professor, Chimchar slowly walked out of his hiding spot and over to the others in the room.

Professor Oak, Ash, Pikachu, and Mr. Ketchum were surprised to see the Chimp Pokemon. "Wow! It really is a Chimchar!" Ash said happily.

"I thought a Chimchar is one of the three Pokemon new trainers can choose in the Sinnoh Region." Mrs. Ketchum said in confusion.

Professor Oak turned his attention to Professor Juniper. "Professor, what's a Sinnoh Fire-Type Starter Pokemon like Chimchar doing here in the Unova Region?" The Kanto Professor was quite curious.

Professor Juniper gave a bit of a sad smile. "It's a bit of a long story, you see-" She was interrupted when one of her assistants came into the room. "Professor Juniper, a brand new trainer is about to start his journey."

"Is it really that time again?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Uh, time for what exactly, Professor?" Cabba asked in confusion. Chimchar looked up at the table and how upset Pikachu looked.

Professor Oak smiled at the Saiyan. "You see, Cabba, one of Professor Juniper's numerous duties is to give any new trainers of the Unova Region their Starter Pokemon."

"Awesome! Starter Pokemon!" Ash said in excitement. Chimchar climbed up to the table and keep Pikachu company. "Chim Chimchar!/Pikachu." The two Pokemon greeted each other, even though Pikachu was still upset.

"Uh, Starter Pokemon?" Cabba asked in confusion.

"It's just my way of giving trainers a helping hand to start their journey through the Unova Region. You'll see." Professor Juniper answered. She then turned her attention to the Fire-Type on the table with Pikachu. "I'll be right back, Chimchar. Keep Pikachu company for me, okay?"

Chimchar smiled and nodded. "Char."

* * *

In another part of the Lab, a boy with dirty blonde hair, white pants, black shirt, and an orange jacket was taking pictures with his camera. Then he turned to see Professor Juniper walking over to him, along with one of her assistants, Cabba, and Ash.

"Hello, Trip! Welcome!" Professor Juniper happily called.

The boy, Trip walked over to the Professor. "Hi, Professor Juniper! I'm finally ready to start off my journey as a Pokemon Trainer."

"I know you've waited a long time for this. Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" Professor Juniper said.

Ash decided to speak up next. "I bet you were so excited that you couldn't sleep a wink! I was the same way."

That's when Trip noticed both Ash and Cabba. "Who are you two?"

"Oh right! Trip, meet Ash! He came all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. And this is Cabba. He's not a trainer, but I ran into him before Ash." Professor Juniper introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Trip!" Ash happily greeted.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you." Cabba greeted.

"From Pallet Town? Kanto Region?" Trip then chuckled. The chuckling confused Ash and Cabba. "Huh? What's so funny?" Ash asked in confusion.

"See, I was wondering that a guy like you came from the boonies." Trip smirked.

That seemed to have offended Ash. "Hey! What do you mean boonies!?"

Trip didn't answer, instead he turned to Cabba. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"I came from Planet Sadal" Cabba answered.

"Planet Sadal?" Trip repeated in confusion.

Cabba nodded, "Yeah, I'm actually a Saiyan from that planet."

"A...Saiyan?" Trip then shook his head. "Sounds like he's in his own little world." He muttered to himself. "Hey!" But still, Cabba heard what Trip said.

Professor Juniper decided to step in. "Come on! Today's your first day as a trainer. So it's a happy day." She then walked over to the cart that had three Poke Balls, five empty Poke Balls, and one Pokedex. She picks up on of the three Poke Balls. "Now, you can choose your partner among these three types. First is Tepig, a Fire-Type!"

Out of the ball she tossed came out a Pokemon that looks like a pig. "Tepig!"

Both Ash and Cabba were amazed by the Fire-Type. "Wow! Awesome! So you're called a Tepig!" Ash exclaimed. Tepig ran off a little before he fired flames from his snout.

Cabba smiled. "Well, I guess that's proof of Tepig being a Fire-Type." "Yep, nice and fiery." Ash agreed.

"Up next is Oshawott, a Water-Type!" Professor Juniper brought out another Pokemon. This one looked like an otter with a shell on his stomach. "Oshawott!"

Ash got a little closer to the Water-Type. "Aw! Aren't you the cutest?" What Ash said made Oshawott rub the back of his head. That was enough to make Cabba chuckle a little.

"Finally, Snivy, a Grass-Type!" Professor Juniper brought out the last of the three Starter Pokemon. This one is a green snake Pokemon. "Snivy!"

"Cool! This one's got plenty of confidence!" Ash said. "Sounds like one of my fellow Saiyans back on Sadal before..." Cabba suddenly paused his sentence a little. He then gave off a quiet sad sigh before he finished his sentence. "...that terrible day."

No one really heard him and the Starter Pokemon stood in front of Trip. "Each one of them would be good to train! It's gonna be a tough choice." Ash said.

"Don't forget, I'm the one who gets to choose." Trip reminded Ash.

"Don't worry, I get it! But if it was up to me...This would be a tough one." Ash then suddenly turned his head to Cabba. "Hey, Cabba? Which one would you pick?" But then he blinked when Cabba just looked down at the ground in sadness.

Cabba sighed, lost in his own thoughts. "Uh, Cabba? Hello! Earth to Cabba!" Ash suddenly waved his hand in front of Cabba's face to snap the Saiyan out of it.

"Huh?" Cabba then shook his head quickly. "Oh, sorry, Ash. Did you say something?"

"I was just wondering which one of those three you would pick if you were about to start a journey." Ash turned back to Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

Cabba looked at the three Pokemon. "Well...I don't really know if I want to start a journey." The others were surprised by what the Saiyan just said.

"Why don't you wait until Trip makes his choice and then decide for yourself?" Professor Juniper suddenly suggested.

Cabba looked at the professor, then the others, and finally the three Unova Starters. "Well...I'll let Trip choose first, and then decide if I want to go on a journey or not."

Trip then turned his attention to the Starters and took pictures of them. After looking at them, he made his choice. "I've decided, I'm choosing Snivy." Trip's answer made Snivy stand proud, Tepig looked annoyed, and Oshawott was in despair.

"Okay. First of all, here's your very own Pokedex." Professor Juniper gave Trip a Pokedex.

"Thanks, Professor." Trip then used his new Pokedex to scan Snivy. "Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail." Trip's Pokedex explained. Ash tried to take a peek at what the Unova Pokedex looks like, but Trip put his away.

"And here are your Poke Balls. You can carry up to six Pokemon." Professor Juniper then gave Trip the five empty Poke Balls. "Yeah, that's basic." Trip took the five balls.

"And this is Snivy's Poke Ball. Take good care of it." Professor Juniper gave Trip Snivy's Poke Ball last.

Trip pointed his Poke Ball at Snivy. "Alright, Snivy, let's get this journey started!" He returned Snivy to the ball.

"Have a great journey, Trip! Good luck!" Professor Juniper said.

Trip then bowed to the Professor. "Thanks. Thanks for everything!" He turned his attention to Cabba. "So? Have you decided to start a journey?" Hearing this made Tepig and Oshawott hopeful again. The two Starters turned their attention to the Saiyan.

Cabba looked at the Starters once again. "I...I..." Cabba then sadly sighed and shook his head. "I don't think I'm gonna choose." Both Tepig and Oshawott were shocked by the Saiyan's answer.

Even Ash was surprised. "Huh? Why not?"

"Let's just say that I have my own personal objective. One that involves dealing with a problem outside of Earth, I don't want anyone on this planet to get involved or hurt." Cabba then turned his head to the Professor. "I'm sorry, Professor Juniper, but I'm afraid I won't be a Pokemon Trainer."

While she may not know what Cabba was talking about, Professor Juniper still gave Cabba a small smile of understanding. "Don't worry about it, Cabba. We understand your choice."

"Okay...?" Trip didn't understand what Cabba was talking about, but he just shrugged and walked out of the Lab to start his journey.

While Ash was kinda disappointed that his new friend wasn't gonna be a new trainer, he ran off after Trip in excitement. Cabba watched as Ash ran off. "Huh? Where are you going?" Cabba then ran after Ash.

The Kanto Trainer managed to catch up to Trip by the time Cabba caught up. "Hey, Trip. Going for Gym Battles?" Ash asked.

Trip smirked, "That's basic."

Cabba, however, was pretty confused. "Gym Battles? What are you talking about?"

Trip turned his eyes to the Saiyan. "It's like this, Pokemon Trainers go around to different Gyms and try to win eight Gym Badges, so they can enter the Unova League."

"Really? That's just like back in Kanto!" Ash exclaimed. Then he turned to his Saiyan friend. "Cabba, are you sure you don't want to be a trainer? You can understand the Pokemon world even better, and I bet you could have a lot of fun with Gym Battles."

"That's okay, Ash. Trust me, it's for the best." Cabba kindly declined.

Trip raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean for the best?"

"Is there something wrong?" Ash asked in confusion.

Just before Cabba could answer, two Pokemon cries were heard. "Pika Pi!/Char Chimchar!" The three of them turned to see Pikachu and Chimchar happily running out of the Lab. For Pikachu, he was happily running to Ash. For Chimchar, he was just having fun with the Electric-Type.

"Pikachu!" Ash happily let Pikachu climb up to his shoulder. "Done with your tests, huh?" "Pika!" Pikachu happily nodded.

Cabba smiled at the Electric-Type. "See? I told you the tests would be over before you know it." Cabba then looked down at Chimchar. The Chimp was now standing between the Kanto Trainer and the Saiyan. "And I see you've made a good friend in Chimchar. That probably made the tests a little easier."

"Pika!" Pikachu waved to Chimchar. "Chim Chimchar!" Chimchar did a back flip before waving back to Pikachu.

Trip was surprised to see both Pikachu and Chimchar. "Who are those Pokemon?" He then took out his Pokedex to scan Pikachu first.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings." Trip's Pokedex explained. Then Trip used his Pokedex to scan Chimchar next. "Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires."

Trip put his Pokedex away and then took out his camera to take a couple of pictures of both Pikachu and Chimchar. This confused Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, and Chimchar. "What are you doing?" Ask asked in confusion.

Trip put his camera away before he glared at Ash. "This is why we don't like people from the boonies. Listen up, a Pikachu and a Chimchar in Unova is huge! It's a really big deal!"

"It's not a big deal. Pikachu's my number one partner and buddy!" Ash explained. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Cabba, Trip, and even Chimchar were stunned.

"Is it strong?" Trip asked.

"Oh, you bet!" Ash said with determination. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed once again. "You wanna see?" Ash asked Trip.

Trip smirked, "Sure I do."

Ash then had an idea. "You should come and watch Cabba. It might be enough for you to reconsider your choice."

"Huh?" Cabba asked in confusion. "Watch what?"

Trip blinked in confusion. "...Seriously? You've never seen a Pokemon Battle before?"

Cabba shook his head. "Most of the time, I use Martial Arts in order to defend others." Chimchar looked up at the Saiyan in confusion. "Chim?"

Trip nodded in understanding. "I see. So you're a Martial Artist. That explains a couple of things."

Suddenly, Ash grabbed Cabba's wrist and began to walk away. "Trust me, Cabba! You'll enjoy watching a Pokemon Battle for sure!" "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu happily agreed.

"H-Hey, hold on!" Cabba yelped. Trip and Chimchar silently followed them.

* * *

Soon, they were at a battlefield so Ash and Trip can have their Pokemon Battle.

Cabba and Chimchar were watching from the sidelines.

"Snivy, go get'em now!" Trip brought his Grass Snake Pokemon out to battle. "Snivy!" Snivy growled.

Pikachu was already for battle. "Pikachu, you ready for this?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" The Mouse Pokemon answered happily.

Trip took more pictures, confusing Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, and Chimchar again. "Why are you taking more pictures?" Cabba asked Trip.

"I'm recording my journey. And remember, this is Snivy's first battle." Trip answered. Chimchar was the only one that noticed that Oshawott was watching from behind a tree. "Chimchar?" Seeing the Water-Type made Chimchar raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"And this is our first battle in the Unova Region, so we'll go first! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called out. Pikachu then ran at fast speed and bashed against Snivy.

Cabba gasped, "Wow, that's fast!"

"How's that?" Ash asked. Snivy skidded back in front of Trip.

"Snivy, Tackle!" Trip yelled. Snivy charged towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash called. Pikachu was able to dodge Snivy's Tackle attack.

As he watched the battle, Chimchar silently gasped when he had a brief flashback. He saw himself with a different trainer having a battle some other trainer that had a Pokemon that looks like a penguin. Chimchar looked like he was having a blast, but the brief flashback quickly ended.

Chimchar blinked a couple of times before he gazed back at the battle between Pikachu and Snivy. The brief flashback made Chimchar sigh as he continued to watch the battle in sudden sadness.

"Nice one, Pikachu! Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu charged up electricity, but for some reason...nothing happened. This surprised Ash, Cabba, and Chimchar. Still, Snivy was able to hit Pikachu with another Tackle attack.

"Alright, Pikachu, Thunderbolt again!" Ash called out. Pikachu tried again, but the results were the same as before, nothing.

Now Ash was getting worried. "Hey, what's wrong, Pikachu?"

"Come on, are you even trying?" Both Trip and his Snivy were unimpressed.

"Of course we are!" Ash then decided to try another attack. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu began to run towards Snivy, but like with Thunderbolt, nothing happened.

Ash, Cabba, and Chimchar were now more worried. "But why?" Ash asked himself. "Something's wrong with Pikachu, but what?"

"Something isn't right here. What's going on with Pikachu?" Cabba thought.

"Chimchar Chim!" Chimchar tried to encourage Pikachu.

"Okay, is this some kind of strategy? Calling moves it can't even use?" Trip asked.

Cabba saw that Ash was gritting his teeth, so he tried to calm the Kanto Trainer down. "Try to relax for now, Ash! Don't get too worked up about what Trip said! Can Pikachu use any other attacks?"

"Of course he can, Cabba! Watch this! Iron Tail!" Ash answered the Saiyan's question by calling out for another move. Pikachu's tail began to glow, and this made Ash smile. "Ah, just Electric-Type moves!"

"Wow, look at that!/Chimchar!" Both Cabba and Chimchar were amazed at Pikachu's Iron Tail.

"Dodge it!" Trip yelled. Snivy was able to dodge Pikachu's Iron Tail attack.

Pikachu got ready for another attack, but Trip called for one of his own. "Alright, Snivy! Use Leaf Tornado!" Snivy spun around and created a tornado surrounded by leaves.

Ash and Cabba were surprised by this attack. "Whoa!" Cabba gasped. "What move is that?" Ash asked.

"Don't know it, do you?" Trip asked. Ash just gritted his teeth a little. "Go, Snivy!" Trip yelled.

Snivy's Leaf Tornado sucked Pikachu in, causing a good amount of damage. "Pikachu!" Both Ash and Cabba cried out in concern. "Chimchar Chim!" Even Chimchar was worried. Snivy then smashed Pikachu into the ground...hard.

When the dust cleared, Pikachu was seen lying down on the destroyed part of the battlefield unconscious. Ash quickly ran over to Pikachu and picked him up. "Pikachu...Hey, Pikachu!"

"Our first win. I thought we synched pretty well in our first battle. I'm glad I chose you." Trip returned Snivy to his Poke Ball.

Cabba and Chimchar ran over to Ash and Pikachu. "Do you think Pikachu's okay?" Cabba asked. Chimchar looked back at the Lab. "Chimchar Chim Char Char!" Chimchar pointed to the Lab. Getting the message, Ash and Cabba began to run over to the Lab.

"I think you better start over with the basics!" Trip called out to Ash, but the Kanto Trainer kept running along with Chimchar and Cabba.

Satisfied, Trip began to walk off to get on with his own Unova Region Journey.

* * *

In the Lab, they began to test Pikachu once again.

"Professor Juniper! So, something's really not right with Pikachu after all!" Ash told the professor.

Professor Juniper checked the status. "It appears that Pikachu has suffered an electrical overload of some kind."

"Huh?/Overload?" Both Ash and Cabba asked.

"Right! All that electrical energy that Pikachu absorbed from the thunderstorm was too much." Professor Juniper explained.

"And that would explain why Pikachu wasn't able to use any Electric-Type moves." Professor Oak added.

Ash then looked at Pikachu in concern. "No way...You mean Pikachu's not able to use Electric-Type moves anymore?"

Cabba saw that Ash looked desperate to try and help Pikachu. The Saiyan wanted to find a way to help his friend, but nothing was coming to him. Chimchar didn't have much luck either. The Chimp Pokemon was getting pretty worried about his new Electric-Type friend.

Then suddenly, the stats began to buzz in a random malfunction. "What's going on?" Professor Oak asked.

Chimchar then saw that Pikachu's cheeks began to spark. "Chim!?" Pikachu grunted and tried to take control of the electricity. Ash gasped when he saw this. "Pikachu!"

Cabba then sensed something coming from outside. "It's that same strong energy I sensed earlier, but that could mean..." He turned his head to the window and gasped. "Professor Juniper, out the window!"

Professor Juniper and Professor Oak looked out the window and saw the clouds from earlier. Then a lightning bolt hit the satellite, shutting off the power and sending more electricity to poor Pikachu.

"Reboot the system, quickly!" Professor Juniper ordered. One of the assistants ran off to do what the professor told him. He was in a hurry, he didn't even see Oshawott spying on them again.

"It couldn't be...Could it?" Professor Juniper turned back to the clouds.

Chimchar looked pretty scared, he ran over to Professor Juniper and hid behind her leg.

"_You have a strong will...The potential to save..._" Cabba heard the voice in his head again. "Huh?" Cabba kept his eyes on the clouds.

"Could the source of those storms be...Zekrom? The Legendary Pokemon?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Zekrom?" Ash asked in confusion.

Even though he was curious about the voice he heard earlier, Cabba had a question of his own. "Who's Zekrom?"

Professor Juniper saw that Chimchar looked scared. She picked up the Chimp Pokemon into her arms to comfort him. "Zekrom is quite a legend in these parts. From within its thunderclouds, Zekrom watches over people and Pokemon. And the lightning bolts are said to be...Judgments, up above, they are also pillars of the skies..." She explained.

Cabba looked back at the thunderclouds. "There are really beings with that kind of power on planets like this?" He thought to himself.

Pikachu then screamed in pain. Why? Because of the electricity being zapped into his body. "Pikachu!" Ash turned his attention back to his poor little yellow buddy.

Cabba kept his eyes on the clouds. While still in Professor Juniper's arms, Chimchar looked at the Saiyan and wondered why he had his eyes glued to the clouds.

* * *

On his first day on a planet called Earth, Cabba has witnessed a lot of things, all of them involving electricity. What can he and Ash do to help poor Pikachu? And is Zekrom, the Legendary Pokemon, really the reason Pikachu's going through this? The journey continues next time on Pokemon Super: Black & White!


	2. Enter Iris and Axew

Last time on Pokemon Super: Black & White, after arriving on Earth, Cabba has met some new friends like Ash Ketchum and Professor Juniper. He then met Trip, a new Pokemon Trainer who was about to start his journey through the Unova Region with his Pokemon choice, Snivy. The Saiyan and one of the Professor's helper Pokemon, a Chimchar, watched Ash and Trip face off against each other in a Pokemon Battle, but something seemed a bit off. Pikachu wasn't able to use Electric-Type attacks! After the battle, Ash, Cabba, and Chimchar brought Pikachu back to the lab for further testing, that's when a storm cloud appeared above the lab. What could this spell for the Pokemon Trainer from the Kanto Region and the Saiyan from Planet Sadal?

Enter Iris and Axew

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu was still getting zapped and is still in sudden pain.

"Pikachu! No, Pikachu!" Ash yelled through the electricity.

"Char!" Chimchar yelped in fear. Professor Juniper set him down to help Professor Oak get the system back online. Still scared of what's going on, Chimchar hid behind the closest person, which would be Cabba.

Seeing how scared the Fire-Type hiding behind his leg is, Cabba decided to comfort him in Professor Juniper's place. He picked Chimchar up and held him close. This kind and gentle gesture surprised the Chimp Pokemon, he never got any kind of comfort from anyone but Professor Juniper.

Cabba turned his head to the two professors. "Professor Juniper, isn't there anything we can do to stop this and save Pikachu!?"

"We're trying as fast as we can!" Professor Juniper replied. Just then, the system began to static. This made Professor Juniper gasp. "Ah! The system! It's on overload! The lab could be destroyed!"

"What!?/Chim!?" Both Cabba and Chimchar gasped. The Saiyan quickly turned his attention back to the clouds.

Professor Oak looked at the clouds himself. "All because of that lightning!? Could the Legendary Pokemon from the Unova Region really be behind all of this!?"

Chimchar began to whimper a bit. The thought of the Legendary Pokemon of Unova doing this was really starting to scare him.

Cabba then decided to comfort the Chimp Pokemon in his arms. "Don't worry, Chimchar. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

While Pikachu was still getting shocked, Cabba heard the mysterious voice once again. "_My judgement is now finished...Until we meet again, Young One._"

In the clouds, the Legendary Pokemon gave off a loud roar, one that was heard by Cabba. It flew up and the clouds began to fade away.

Pikachu, meanwhile, fell on his stomach, still screaming in pain.

"Pikachu, hang in there!" Ash ran over to hold Pikachu. But in the end, both of them were now being shocked.

Cabba gasped once he saw that. "Ash!" He gently and quickly set Chimchar down and ran over to Ash...only for one last bit of electricity to knock Ash and Pikachu away from each other. Ash crashed into Cabba before they both hit the floor.

Just then, the power came back on. "We're back online?" Professor Juniper asked.

Both Ash and Cabba sat up and groaned a little, even Cabba shook his head a little. Mrs. Ketchum ran over to check on her son. "Ash, dear! Are you all right?"

Even Oshawott ran over to check on Ash. "Oshawott! Oshawott!"

Ash gave them both a small smile. "I'm okay." He then turned his head to the Saiyan next to him. "Cabba, you okay?"

Cabba shook his head once more. "I'm fine."

Ash then gasped while looking for his Electric-Type friend. "Wait! What about Pikachu!?"

Chimchar helped Pikachu up to his feet. The Mouse Pokemon blinked before he smiled. "Pika!" He charged up electricity in his tail.

Seeing this, Ash stood up and grinned. "Pikachu! Does that mean you're back to normal?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed with a smile.

"Alright! Now, use Thunderbolt on me!" Ash called. That surprised both Cabba and Chimchar. Still, Pikachu immediately charged up electricity before he unleashed it on Ash.

Ash grunted while getting shocked. "Whoa...Nice shot! Volt Tackle, go!" Pikachu then charged at Ash with electricity surrounding his body. He slammed Ash into a wall.

Mrs. Ketchum gasped in surprise. "Oh, my goodness!"

Cabba blinked a couple of times. "Uh, does that happen a lot to those two?" He asked Mrs. Ketchum.

Mrs. Ketchum giggled. "It's usually like this when it comes to those two. You get used to this after a while."

Cabba looked back at Ash and Pikachu, and then he smiled at the two. "Well, anyway, I'm just glad that everything's okay for those two." Chimchar couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement.

Everyone stepped outside and looked at the setting sun.

"You really think it was Zekrom's doing? The Legendary Pokemon?" Professor Juniper asked Professor Oak.

"I'd say this calls for some additional research." Professor Oak suggested.

Ash kept his eyes on the setting sun. "When it comes to Pokemon in the Unova Region, there's so much stuff that I don't know." Ash didn't notice that Cabba turned his attention to him. Instead, Ash turned to Pikachu, who was now on his shoulder. "You know what I mean, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Cabba saw how close Ash and Pikachu are together, then he smiled at the two. Seeing the two of them made him reconsider his choice on being a trainer himself. While Cabba kept his eyes on the Kanto duo, Chimchar turned his eyes on the Saiyan.

* * *

Just after everyone got back inside, Professor Oak decided to ask Professor Juniper a question, one that he asked her earlier today.

"Professor Juniper, I'm still curious. What's a Chimchar doing here in the Unova Region in your Research Lab?" Cabba, Ash, Pikachu, and Mrs. Ketchum turned to the two professors. They want to know as well.

Professor Juniper sadly frowned. "Oh, that's right. I never got a chance to explain." Chimchar looked down at the floor in sadness.

A couple of minutes later, they all sat down at a table. That's when Professor Juniper began to tell Professor Oak, Ash, Pikachu, Mrs. Ketchum, and Cabba about Chimchar.

"The story of how Chimchar came to Unova is a sad one. It all happened four months ago." Professor Juniper began. She gently ran a hand through Chimchar's head.

"I got a phone call from Professor Rowan in the Sinnoh Region. He told me that a trainer, which happened to be one of his assistants, was coming over to Unova to help do a little research on the Unova Region. The trainer is a boy named Lucas." Professor Juniper turned her eyes on Chimchar. "He just became a trainer and chose a Chimchar. And Lucas is a boy who loves being with Pokemon."

Ash, Pikachu, Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, and Cabba looked at Chimchar then back at Professor Juniper. Professor Oak then remembered something. "Hold on, I remember Professor Rowan talking to me about something like this a couple of weeks ago. He seemed pretty sad too."

"Sad?" Cabba then turned his attention back to Professor Juniper. "Did something terrible happen on that day?"

Professor Juniper sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so. The day that Lucas and Chimchar left for the Unova Region...there was something wrong with the plane they flew on. Apparently, an Electric-Type Pokemon by the name of Pachirisu was hanging on to one of the wings of the plane."

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Once the plane was getting close to Unova, I guess the Pachirisu used a powerful Electric-Type attack out of fear. Next thing everyone knew, the plane went out of control and was gonna crash land in the forest." Professor Juniper hesitated a little. "When I got there...there were no survivors at the crash sight. The only thing left was a Poke Ball."

Ash, Cabba, Pikachu, Mrs. Ketchum, and Professor Oak were shocked about no one surviving the plane crash. Professor Juniper continued with the story. "I picked up the Poke Ball, and out of it came a Chimchar."

Cabba looked at Chimchar. His eyes began to widen in realization. "Wait, are you saying that...?"

Professor Juniper nodded. "Yes. The Chimchar that I'm talking about...is the very same Pokemon sitting next to me right now." The others gasped in shock.

"What happened after Chimchar got out of the Poke Ball?" Mrs. Ketchum asked sadly.

Chimchar looked like he was about to cry, so Professor Juniper held him in her arms. "Once he took a look at the burning plane, the poor little guy ran over to try and find Lucas. Chimchar was able to find him...only it was too late. Chimchar lost more than a trainer that day...he lost a caring friend."

Professor Juniper paused to wipe away some of the tears that were in her eyes. "I felt so bad for Chimchar, I took him into my lab. Ever since, he's been one of my little helpers."

Mrs. Ketchum was so sad, she hugged Ash and Pikachu close to her. Ash looked sad as well, but he just gently pat his mom's arm to comfort her. Professor Oak closed his eyes in sadness. Cabba's eyes were also closed and his fists were shaking a little.

"There have been times when I've had some trainers come by and wanted to pick Chimchar as their partner, but every time, Chimchar just didn't want to go with them." Professor Juniper mentioned.

Professor Oak nodded in understanding. "I think I know why. Chimchar couldn't forget about Lucas, and no other trainer could ever replace him."

Professor Juniper nodded. "That's right, and that's what worries me. All I want is for Chimchar to have fun on a Pokemon journey."

Ash was about to say something, but Cabba suddenly and silently got up. The Saiyan walked over to where Professor Juniper was sitting and gently ran his hand through Chimchar's fur. Everyone else was surprised by the gesture, but only Professor Juniper and Chimchar heard Cabba quietly say something. "I'm sorry about your loss, Chimchar. I understand that kind of pain too well."

Professor Juniper was about to ask the Saiyan what he meant, but one of the assistants came by. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but dinner is ready."

The others thought that having something to eat might help them get their mind off the sad things that have just been told, so they walked off to have some food.

* * *

Around dinner time, mostly everyone got over the sad story about Chimchar's past. Cabba, however, still looked pretty upset about what happened to the poor Chimp Pokemon.

"I've decided that my next journey would be right here!" What Ash said made Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, and Cabba turn their attention to him. "For sure! I want to meet all the Pokemon from Unova! And I'll make a bunch of new friends, too!" "Pika!" Pikachu happily agreed.

Mrs. Ketchum giggled. "Of course." Both Ash and Cabba turned their attention to her. "I knew it, Ash. No one knows you better than me."

"I presume that you'll be visiting the Pokemon Gyms?" Professor Oak asked.

Ash nodded with determination. "Yeah! That's the plan! I'm gonna go meet and beat the Gym Leaders, get eight badges, and then win the Unova League!"

Professor Oak chuckled. "Well then, I'll continue to look after your other Pokemon back in my lab. Don't worry about a thing!"

"Uh, other Pokemon?" Cabba asked in confusion.

Ash turned his attention to the Saiyan sitting next to him. "That's right. This isn't the first time I went on a Pokemon journey with Pikachu. The two of us have been around the Kanto Region, the Johto Region, the Hoenn Region, and the Sinnoh Region. I've even caught a bunch of Pokemon during my past journeys!"

Cabba looked both surprised and impressed. "Wow!"

Professor Oak turned his attention to the Saiyan next. "So, Cabba. What do you plan to do?"

Cabba began to ponder about that for a few seconds. He originally had his mind on getting his pod fixed, but there were a couple of problems with that. First off, it was pretty much broken beyond repair. The other thing was that he didn't have the right, or any, tools to fix it. So, it looks like Cabba's stuck on Earth for a while.

While Cabba was still trying to ponder what he should do, an idea suddenly came to Ash. "Hey, I know! Cabba, why don't you come with me on my Unova journey?" Cabba was surprised by the offer, but he didn't say anything. "I know you said you didn't want to be a Pokemon Trainer, but this could be a great opportunity for you to understand the Pokemon in the world better. And to be honest, Pikachu and I have a better time when we're travelling with friends." Ash explained to his Saiyan friend.

Professor Oak agreed with the idea. "Why, that's a great idea!"

Mrs. Ketchum giggled. "When it comes to travelling with friends, no one does it better than my Ash."

Cabba now thought about Ash's offer. If he was gonna be on this planet for a while, he might as well see the other Pokemon and learn the ins and outs of the planet. So, this might be a good thing for him. "Well, I guess it would be a good idea. Okay, Ash, I'll go with you." Pikachu squealed in happiness at Cabba's decision.

"Pikachu, take good care of Ash." Mrs. Ketchum told the Mouse Pokemon.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu happily replied.

Mrs. Ketchum turned to Cabba. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but I hope you'll look after my Ash for me as well, Cabba."

Cabba had a light blush on his face. "No worries, I'll try my best to look after him."

"Mom!" Ash groaned, feeling embarrassed. Pikachu patted his trainer to comfort him.

"And call us from time to time. I'll look forward to hearing about the new Pokemon you and Cabba have met. How does that sound?" Professor Oak told Ash.

"You got it!/Pika Pikachu!" Both Ash and Pikachu agreed.

* * *

After dinner, Ash told Professor Juniper what he told his mom and Professor Oak.

"So, Ash, here's your Pokedex and Poke Balls." Professor Juniper gave Ash a Pokedex and five empty Poke Balls.

"Thanks, Professor!" Ash thanked. Cabba was standing next to Ash.

"The nearest Pokemon Gym from where we are is in Striaton City. So, I would think that the best thing to do is to challenge the Striaton Gym first." Professor Juniper suggested to Ash.

"Striaton City?" Cabba muttered.

"You know, you might run into Trip. He left here ahead of you." Professor Juniper reminded Ash.

The thought of his first battle with Trip played back in Ash's mind. "Next time I battle him, I'll win for sure." "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with Ash.

Cabba smiled and nodded. "I'm sure things will go better the next time you battle him, Ash. After all, Pikachu wasn't able to use his Electric-Type attacks because of Zekrom. So, I'm pretty sure you'll win the next battle."

"Thanks, Cabba." Ash smiled at his Saiyan friend.

Professor Juniper smiled at the two boys. From a little bit away from them, Chimchar looked at mainly Cabba. After what the Saiyan said to comfort him, Chimchar wanted to know what Cabba meant by knowing what it's like to lose someone close to you. There was something the Saiyan wasn't telling and the Chimp Pokemon was gonna get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

* * *

Later, Ash and Cabba were sleeping in two separate beds in the guest room in the Lab...Or at least Pikachu was sleeping next to Ash. The Kanto Trainer and the Saiyan were still awake.

"Hey, Cabba." Ash suddenly whispered.

"Yes, Ash?" Cabba whispered back.

"Ever since we met, I've been curious about something." Ash said.

Cabba raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Ash turned his head a little to face Cabba. "About Saiyans. I don't know much about them, the only thing you told me about them so far is that they have tails like the one you have. So, can you please tell me more about the Saiyans?"

Cabba was surprised to hear that his new friend wanted to know more about his race, but he smiled and nodded anyway. "Sure, Ash. No problem. Saiyans are considered to be a race of proud warriors. From the home planet of Planet Sadal, which is ruled by a Saiyan king with a lot of pride."

"Wow, a Saiyan king?" Ash asked in amazement.

"Yeah. By order of the king, the Saiyans have been trying to protect many different planets from any bad guys who would hurt the citizens or even destroy the planets. Because of the actions done by my race, the Saiyans have been known as the Heroes of Justice." Cabba continued explaining.

"Whoa, amazing." Ash said in awe. By now, Pikachu was awake and he was also amazed by the Saiyan race.

Cabba nodded. "There was also an elite unit in charge of protecting Planet Sadal, called the Sadal Defense Force. In fact, I'm part of it myself."

Both Ash and Pikachu looked surprised. "Wow, really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but some of the other Saiyans called me the Defense Force Elite for my progress and power." Cabba answered.

"Oh, wow! Cabba, that's amazing!" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a little nod.

Cabba chuckled a little. "Well, I learned from one of the best. My mentor is called Renso, Captain of the Sadal Defense Force." Cabba then sweat dropped with a little chuckle. "Or should I say retired captain of the Sadal Defense Force. But even after he retired, Renso still taught me what I know about fighting to keep the universe safe."

By now, both Ash and Pikachu had sparkles in their eyes by what they heard about the Saiyans. "Wow, Cabba! The Saiyans sound so amazing! Someday, we've gotta get a ship ready, I'd like to see more Saiyans and Planet Sadal myself!" Ash then turned his head to Pikachu. "Wouldn't you like to see more Saiyans too, buddy?"

Pikachu happily nodded his head. "Pikachu!"

Cabba's smile suddenly turned into a sad frown. "Believe me, Ash, I would be more than happy to take you and Pikachu to my home planet so that you can meet more Saiyans like my teacher, but...I'm afraid I can't."

Ash and Pikachu turned their attention back to Cabba. The two of them were confused by the Saiyan's sudden change in emotion. "What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I mean that my home planet...Planet Sadal...has been destroyed." Cabba uneasily answered.

The news shocked both Ash and Pikachu. "Destroyed? What happened?" Ash asked.

Cabba sighed sadly. "It was about a couple of weeks ago, before I came to this planet. I just came back to my family after a mission from a far off planet."

* * *

_Flashback on Planet Sadal:_

_Cabba and his family were happily talking about the mission Cabba just finished._

"I was reliving my mission with my family, but then...it happened." Cabba explained sadly.

"What happened?" Ash asked curiously.

_A sudden explosion was heard. The explosion caught Cabba and his family by surprise._

_"What was that?" Cabba's Mom asked. "I don't know, but it can't be good." Cabba's dad sounded serious._

_They went outside and met with a Saiyan with his hair in a ponytail and a cane. "Cabba, we've got trouble!"_

_"Renso, what's happening?" Cabba asked his mentor. Renso pointed up at the sky. Cabba and his family looked up, and what they saw in the sky made them gasp._

"Turns out, just as I got back, Planet Sadal was starting to get attacked by a strong group of Space Pirates." Cabba answered Ash's question.

_Many brave Saiyans fought against the Space Pirates, but it didn't go well. Some of the Saiyans were beginning to lose their lives while the Space Pirates began to destroy the buildings as well as kill more Saiyans along the way._

"Many Saiyans warriors fought against these Space Pirates with everything they've got. They were doing a great job, but as more Space Pirates fell, many more Saiyans went down with them...including some members of my family." Cabba continued his explanation to Ash.

_Soon, the battle was now down to Cabba, his mentor Renso, and his father Kototsuna. The three of them were looking pretty injured from the battle._

"The battle continued on until the only Saiyans on Sadal left standing were my mentor, Renso, my Father, Kototsuna, and myself." Cabba explained.

_The Space Pirates fired their attacks at the three Saiyans. The three of them jumped up and charged up one last attack._

"We gathered up whatever strength the three of us had left, and fired a powerful ki blast that reduced the Space Pirates to ashes." Cabba added.

_The Space Pirates were killed by the combined ki blast. After that, Cabba, Kototsuna, and Renso stood there, panting._

"With the loss of many brave Saiyans, including the Saiyan king Sadal, the battle against the Space Pirates was finally over...or so we thought." Cabba said with remorse.

"What happened after that?" Ash asked.

_Suddenly, Renso was shot and killed from behind by a mysterious attack, causing Cabba and Kototsuna to gasp. They looked behind them to see a mysterious figure in some sort of cloak covering his whole body._

"Turns out those Space Pirates were just the sneak preview of what their captain had in store for us." Cabba answered.

_Cabba and Kototsuna glared at the mysterious figure before they charged at him and began to throw their fists at him. The mysterious figure was blocking and dodging the attacks from the two Saiyans. He then took his chance and gave Kototsuna a punch to the face, after that he kicked Cabba away and flew up into the sky._

_Cabba turned to his Father and gasped. It looked like Kototsuna was suddenly hit with poison with the purple color on his face. Cabba ran over to Kototsuna in concern. "Father! What happened to you!?"_

_Kototsuna grunted and felt the pain from the poison. "C-Cabba, my son, be-be careful! This mysterious enemy, he-he somehow poisoned me just by g-g-giving me that punch!"_

_The mysterious figure laughed as he held up a huge ki blast above his hood covered head._

"This mysterious Space Pirate captain somehow poisoned my father and was about to unleash one last attack, when..." Cabba sounded like he was hesitating to finish.

_Cabba stood up, glaring at the captain and also getting ready to protect his father._

_Kototsuna looked around the destruction that was once a happy home for the Saiyans. His eyes then noticed an old Space Pod close to them, then he glanced at Cabba...more importantly, his tail. Kototsuna knew what he had to do now, the only thing he can do...to save his son._

_"Only one out of the two of us is going to die today...but it won't be my son!" Kototsuna suddenly reached out and grabbed Cabba's tail with one hand. His other hand had some sort of remote._

_Cabba, who was weakened by having someone grab his tail, turned his head to see his father. "F-Father, wh-wh-what are you...doing?"_

_"...My final act as a father." Once he saw the pod hatch open up, Kototsuna used the last of his strength to toss Cabba into the pod. He used the remote to quickly close up the pod before Cabba could escape._

_"Father, no! Why are you doing this!?" Cabba banged on the pod to try and get out. Kototsuna just sat there, pressing some buttons on the remote. He stopped messing with the remote once he saw the pod slowly rising up into the sky._

The mysterious captain watched on in amusement. He would've done something about it, but he decided to let this play out. He still held his huge ki blast above his head.

_Kototsuna looked on as the pod was getting higher. He also caught small glimpses of Cabba still trying to get out. "Sorry, Cabba, but this is for your own good. I might die here today, but there's no way in hell I'm taking you with me to the afterlife. You must live on, so that one day you can avenge the Saiyans...and Planet Sadal." A single tear fell off Kototsuna's cheek just as the pod shot off into space._

_"NO! FATHER! LET ME OUT!" Cabba screamed with tears running down his face. However, the pod kept flying away from Planet Sadal._

_The mysterious captain chuckled before he finally unleashed his ki blast on Kototsuna...and Planet Sadal. _

_While the blast was getting closer, Kototsuna just closed his eyes and waited for his death. He no longer had the strength to fight back. "You've made me proud, Cabba. Goodbye, my son." Kototsuna whispered his last words._

_In the pod in space, Cabba opened his eyes, only to gasp. Before his eyes, Planet Sadal was blowing up into nothing. Tears kept running down his face when he saw this, he also realized that his father was still on the planet._

_Cabba shut his eyes tight, his tears came down his face harder. "NNNOOOOOO!" He screamed as his pod kept flying away from the exploding planet._

_Flashback end:_

* * *

Cabba looked up at the ceiling in sadness. "My father made the ultimate sacrifice to save my life. He gave up his life trying to save me. As my Space Pod kept floating away from Sadal, my heart ached for what just happened on that day. I've lost my mentor, my family, my home...everything." The Saiyan finished explaining to Ash and Pikachu.

Hearing the end of the story made both Ash and Pikachu tear up. The two of them felt really sad for their Saiyan friend.

"Th-That's so sad. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Cabba." Ash sniffed a little while rubbing some tears out of his eyes. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried a little.

Cabba turned his head to smile at his friend. "Don't feel bad, Ash. Knowing my father, he'd want me to move on." Cabba then had a determined look on his face. "One day though, I'll find that captain of those Space Pirates again, and I'll defeat him myself...for the Saiyans and Planet Sadal."

After drying his tears, Ash tried to lighten the mood. "Well, first things first. There's the fun to have here on this planet, right?" Pikachu was also able to dry his tears. "Pika Pikachu!"

Cabba smiled a little and nodded. "That's right. There's still the Striaton Gym, your first Unova Gym Challenge. We should probably get some sleep, your journey begins tomorrow."

"Yes, it does." Ash agreed. All three of them laid back down on the beds. "Good night, Pikachu. Good night, Cabba."

"Good night, Ash. Good night, Pikachu." Cabba said. "Pika." Pikachu said his good night last. After that, the three of them closed their eyes and went to sleep.

They didn't realize that Professor Juniper was outside the doorway to the guest room. She heard the whole story about what happened to the Saiyans. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears of sadness as her heart went out to Cabba. "Oh, Cabba. You poor boy."

As the professor looked down, she saw that she wasn't the only one that was listening in on the story. Chimchar was standing next to the professor and he also heard the whole story. Ever since the Saiyan gave him comfort after hearing what Professor Juniper told them about Chimchar, the Fire-Type spent the rest of the day figuring out how Cabba would know the pain of losing one close to you. But, now that he heard what Cabba told Ash and Pikachu, Chimchar understood what Cabba was talking about earlier.

"Chimchar." Chimchar sadly looked down and walked away. Professor Juniper watched as the Chimp Pokemon walked away to another room. "Chimchar?" The professor was curious about what got into Chimchar, so she quietly followed him to another room.

Once he got to a different room, Chimchar pulled out two different items from a shelf. One was his Poke Ball, like a regular Poke Ball but with a fire symbol on top. The other item was a picture of him with his deceased trainer, Lucas. The picture was a bit wrecked because of the plane crash, but it still showed a good image of Lucas and Chimchar smiling at each other.

Looking at the picture, Chimchar couldn't help but sigh in sadness. He gently ran a hand through the part of the picture that had Lucas' smiling face, he really missed Lucas so much. He then thought about Cabba once. He did say that he knew what it was like to lose someone close to you, but Chimchar now thought that Cabba suffered that loss even worse than what the Chimp Pokemon went through.

"I see. So you feel bad for Cabba as well, don't you?" Chimchar turned his head and saw that Professor Juniper was giving him a sad smile. Chimchar sadly looked back at his picture and his Poke Ball. "Chim." He answered the professor's question with a small nod.

Professor Juniper sat down next to Chimchar and began to gently pet him. She looked at the picture and then back at the Chimp Pokemon himself. "You know, Chimchar...I can't help but think that you and Cabba should be there for each other."

"Chim?" Chimchar turned his head to the professor in confusion.

Professor Juniper gave the Chimp Pokemon another gentle smile. "I know it's hard to replace him, but you know what a kind person Lucas was. He would've wanted you to move on and have fun with a new journey. And to be honest...I have the feeling that you'll need Cabba just as much as he'll need you."

Chimchar thought about what the professor was trying to tell him. She made some good points, both Chimchar and Cabba lost someone they're close to. Sure, Chimchar may have lost a trainer and a close friend, but Cabba lost his home and most of his own kind. As he looked at his Poke Ball, Chimchar suddenly looked serious. "Char." the Chimp Pokemon nodded, making his own decision.

Professor Juniper smiled at Chimchar. It was like she already knew Chimchar's choice.

* * *

The next morning, Ash and Cabba were saying their goodbyes to Professor Juniper, Professor Oak, and Delia so they can start the journey through the Unova Region. Pikachu was standing next to Ash, but Chimchar was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your handkerchief? Are your clothes packed? Do you have clean underwear?" Delia wanted to make Ash wasn't forgetting anything.

Ash laughed. "Mom, don't worry! I'm not a little kid!"

"There's a Pokemon Center on the other side of the forest. Stop by there if you need help." Professor Juniper suggested.

While he didn't know what a Pokemon Center is, Cabba just smiled and nodded. "Right, thanks professor."

"Right! See ya later! Let's get moving, Cabba!" Ash was about to turn around and start the journey, when...

"Just a minute!" Professor Juniper suddenly stopped the boys from moving. Once she got their attention again, she turned to Cabba. "Cabba, you forgot these." She handed Cabba some stuff with a smile.

In confusion, Cabba looked down at what Professor Juniper gave him. It was a Pokedex and six Poke Balls, only five of them were empty. Both Ash and Cabba were confused by this. "A Pokedex and some Poke Balls?" Ash asked in confusion.

Cabba looked back at Professor Juniper. "Professor, I don't understand. Why are you giving me these? I didn't pick a Pokemon."

"That's true, but this particular Pokemon chose you instead." Professor Juniper giggled and pointed at one of the Poke Balls.

Cabba held up the Poke Ball and noticed a fire symbol on the top. The ball then opened up by itself, taking everyone, minus Professor Juniper, by surprise. Everyone looked again and saw that something appeared on Cabba's shoulder.

On the Saiyan's shoulder was none other than Chimchar. "Chimchar!" the Chimp Pokemon happily greeted the Saiyan. "Huh!? Chimchar?" Cabba didn't expect to see the Fire-Type on his shoulder.

Delia smiled happily once she saw Cabba and Chimchar together. "Aww! You two look adorable together!"

Professor Oak turned to Professor Juniper. "I don't get it, I thought you said that Chimchar didn't want any other trainer than Lucas?"

Professor Juniper gave him a playful wink. "Let's just say that Chimchar saw something special in Cabba and decided to be his first Pokemon." She turned her attention to Cabba. "Cabba, I know this is sudden, but I hope you accept being Chimchar's trainer."

Cabba looked back and forth between Chimchar and Professor Juniper. It was a pretty nice gesture from the both of them. "Well, I guess being a Pokemon Trainer could be a nice change of pace." Cabba then smiled at the professor. "Professor Juniper, I accept. I'll take good care of Chimchar."

While Chimchar happily cheered, Professor Juniper giggled. "Oh, I know you will. Now then, I wish both you and Ash good luck on your journey."

Ash gave the Saiyan a grin. "I had a feeling you'd be a Pokemon Trainer yourself, Cabba! You and Chimchar will make a great team, I just know it!" "Pika Pika!" Pikachu happily agreed.

"Thanks. I guess we'll be going for Gym Badges as well, won't we?" Cabba asked Chimchar. "Char!" Chimchar happily agreed.

"Okay! Let's get started!" Ash suddenly grabbed Cabba's wrist and began to drag him, much to the Saiyan's surprise. Chimchar jumped off of Cabba's shoulder.

"H-Hey! W-Wait a minute!" Cabba said. Ash just kept dragging the Saiyan. Both Pikachu and Chimchar were running next to their trainers.

"Take care, Ash! And be safe!" Delia called out to her son.

"Have a good time, Cabba!" Professor Juniper called out to the Saiyan.

"Ash! Cabba! Good luck! And have fun!" Professor Oak called. None of them realized that Oshawott was secretly watching Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, and Chimchar leave to start their journey.

* * *

In the forest, Ash was still dragging Cabba with him. He was really excited about the journey already.

Cabba laughed a little. "You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I always get so excited when I'm starting a new journey!" Ash happily answered. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

Chimchar chuckled a little at how excited both Ash and Pikachu are. The four of them stopped and Ash finally let go of Cabba.

Cabba saw that Ash was looking around for something. "Now what are you doing?"

"Looking for a wild Pokemon for me to catch." Ash answered.

Cabba raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Well, what kind of Pokemon did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe a Grass-Type, or a Bug-Type, or maybe even a Water-Type!" Ash answered.

Just then, Cabba sensed something and turned his head to the left. They heard some rustling coming from the bush next to them. They looked at the bush carefully to see something bushy behind it.

"What is that?" Cabba asked.

"A Pokemon?" Ash guessed. He took out his Pokedex to scan what was behind the bush.

"Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. Axew marks its territory by marking scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out." Ash's Pokedex explained. Cabba narrowed his eyes at the bush.

"Sure doesn't look like the picture in the Pokedex. But, I'm gonna catch it anyway!" Ash got a Poke Ball ready to catch a Pokemon.

"Ash, hold on! I'm sensing more than one being behind that bush!" Cabba warned.

"Good, that must mean there's one Pokemon for each of us! Now, go, Poke Ball!" Ash tossed his Poke Ball at the object...but it just bounced off.

"Ouch!" The object suddenly yelped. Both Ash and Cabba were shocked. "Ouch!?" Only Ash repeated.

What stood up from behind the bush was the same purple haired girl who saw the thunderclouds yesterday, and she was pretty mad. "Okay! What was that for!?"

Ash raised his hands up to defend himself. "See, I was only trying to catch a Pokemon..."

The girl narrowed her eyes as she got closer to Ash and Cabba. "Oh. So what you're really telling me is that I look like a Pokemon! Tell me, your Pokedex, is this cute face in there!? Well, tell me, is it!?" She snapped at Ash.

Cabba decided to help his friend out. "No, just let me explain. There's been a bit of a misunderstanding. I've sensed two beings behind the bush, one of them must've been a Pokemon named Axew, and my friend here just got so excited about starting a Unova Journey. Believe me, I tried to stop him."

"Yeah...Just a misunderstanding, uh...sorry?" Ash stammered.

That was enough to calm the girl down. "Fine, I accept your apology. But you've got a long way to go to be a trainer if you think I look like a Pokemon. Right, Axew?"

Just then, an Axew popped out of the girl's hair. "Axew Axew!" He happily began to eat the berry the girl held out for him.

Ash and Cabba were surprised. "Wow! So, that's where it was!" Ash exclaimed. "Now that looks more like the image we saw in the Pokedex." Cabba added.

Ash then suddenly realized something else. "Hey, wait a minute! Cabba, what did you mean by you sensed two beings behind the bush?"

"I mean I can sense the energy of any being wherever they may be. That was one of the results of my training. I can even shoot out ki blasts and I can also fly as well." Cabba explained. Ash wasn't the only one surprised, the girl was as well.

The girl was now in front of Cabba and she looked pretty excited. "Wow! If what you're saying is true, then that must mean you're a martial artist!"

Cabba blinked a couple of times. "Uh...yeah. I guess you could say that."

"HA! I knew it! The Unova Region has an impressive number of martial artists, but I never thought I'd meet one up close before!" the girl happily took Cabba's hand in her own. This made Cabba blush a little.

"Whoa! Really?" Ash was surprised. He never heard of a Pokemon region filled with martial artists before.

The girl nodded. "Of course! You can find at least a martial artist or two anywhere you look here in Unova!"

Pikachu and Chimchar stepped up a bit. Seeing the two of them made the girl jump a bit. She even let go of Cabba's hand. "Whoa! No way! A Pikachu and a Chimchar!?"

The girl suddenly gathered both Pikachu and Chimchar in her arms. "You've got to be the sweetest things ever! So cute! And those jiggly cheeks, not to mention this soft warm fur! You can't find anything this jiggly, soft, or warm in Unova!"

"Pika Pika!/Chim Chimchar!" Pikachu and Chimchar were clearly not liking what the girl was doing. Both Ash and Cabba blinked as they stared at the girl.

She stood up with Pikachu still in her arms. Chimchar got lucky and slid off the girl's grip. "Well, I for one am dying to know what a Pikachu and a Chimchar are doing here! Come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"You see, we're from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region." Ash explained.

"See, Chimchar came from the Sinnoh Region. And me? I'm actually a Saiyan from Planet Sadal." Cabba explained. Chimchar got on his new trainer's shoulder.

"Pallet Town? Sinnoh Region? Planet Sadal?" The girl was mainly confused about Sadal.

"Yeah! I'm Ash, and I want to enter the Unova League!" Ash introduced.

"I'm Cabba, and I plan to enter the Unova League myself. Cabba introduced, he even bowed to the girl a little. "Chim." Chimchar was nice enough to wave to the girl a little.

"Isn't the nice? It's nice to meet you. I'm Iris." Just after Iris introduced herself, Pikachu suddenly unleashed a Thunderbolt on her. "Whoa! Man! That tickles!" She fainted by the shock of the Thunderbolt. Ash laughed nervously. Chimchar got off Cabba's shoulder just as the Saiyan walked over to help Iris up.

After Iris recovered, Pikachu folded his arms in annoyance. Chimchar patted Pikachu on the shoulder to try to get his Electric-Type friend to smile. Ash, Cabba, and Iris sat on the grass next to the two Pokemon.

"Uh...Sorry about that." Iris apologized to Pikachu. She turned her head to Ash and Cabba. "So, Ash, Cabba, wasn't there a thunderstorm in Nuvema Town yesterday?"

"Sure was. Professor Juniper said that Zekrom was the one who caused all that lightning." Ash answered.

When she heard 'Zekrom', Iris grew excited and got close to the boy's faces. "No way! Zekrom, the Legendary Pokemon caused it!? Please, I want to know everything!"

Cabba blinked a bit. "Uh...Sure...Now, let's see..."

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu interrupted Cabba. The Mouse Pokemon pointed to a Pokemon near the bushes. Everyone else turned to see a Deerling running to where its group was located.

"The Pokemon from yesterday!" Ash shot up to his feet in excitement. He and Pikachu ran after the Deerling, leaving Cabba, Chimchar, and Iris behind as they did.

"Hey, wait up!" Iris got up and ran after Ash.

"Ash, wait for us!" Cabba and Chimchar did the same. However, after a little bit of running, Cabba suddenly tripped and hit the ground with his front.

Chimchar saw this and ran back to check on his trainer. "Chim Chimchar?"

Cabba got up to his feet again. "Don't worry, Chimchar. I'm okay." The two of them suddenly noticed something shiny on the ground. "Huh?/Char?"

In curiosity, Cabba picked up the object. "Is this what I tripped on? What is it?" Chimchar got on Cabba's left shoulder to get a closer look at the object himself. The two of them saw that it was some sort of light blue ball with two purple stars on it. (A/N: Once again, what I had in mind for Universe 6's set of Dragon Balls. I know I brought them into the picture later on in the original version of this fic, but I decided to let Cabba have this ball earlier in the new version.)

Cabba then remembered that his friends were still running ahead. "We can worry about it later. Let's catch up to Ash and Iris!" He told his Fire-Type Pokemon. "Char." Chimchar nodded in agreement.

Putting the mysterious Two-Star Ball away in his armor, Cabba ran off to catch up to Ash and Iris. Chimchar was hanging on to Cabba's shoulder as the Saiyan ran.

* * *

Cabba and Chimchar finally caught up to Ash, Pikachu, and Iris. They noticed that the three of them were behind a bush looking at a group of Deerling.

"Wow..." Ash took his Pokedex out to scan Deerling. "Deerling, the Season Pokemon. With the change of each season, Deerling's appearance changes as well." Ash's Pokedex explained.

"I see. So those Pokemon are called Deerling." Cabba said in amazement. Chimchar nodded his head. "Chim."

"They look awesome!" Ash ran away from the bush they were hiding behind while Pikachu landed on Cabba's head. Ash took a Poke Ball out. "Let's catch a Pokemon!" Ash tossed the ball at a Deerling...but it just bounced off its head.

"You don't get it. You act like a little kid. If you want to catch it, you've got to battle it." Iris explained.

"Right, I knew that! Come on, Pikachu!" Ash called out. Pikachu got off Cabba's head ready to battle a Deerling.

Iris suddenly held up a hand before Ash could do anything. "Hey, hold on! Using an Electric-Type against Deerling isn't a good idea. Deerling's a Normal and Grass-Type, so any Electric-Type attacks won't do much damage." Iris smiled as she turned in Cabba's direction. "Better let Cabba catch a Deerling. Chimchar's a Fire-Type and they have an advantage over Grass-Types."

Cabba was a little puzzled. "They do?"

Ash thought it'd be a good chance to let Cabba get the hang of being a Pokemon Trainer, so he smiled and nodded in agreement. "They sure do. Take a look at your Pokedex, it'll show you what moves Chimchar can use."

"Oh, okay." Cabba took his Pokedex out to find out what Chimchar's moves are. "Chimchar's moves are Scratch, Leer, and Ember." Cabba's Pokedex said.

Ash kept his smile after hearing that. "Awesome! You should have no problem getting a Deerling." "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Cabba still looked unsure. "But, I've never done something like this before. What if I mess up?"

Iris took Cabba's arm and pulled him and Chimchar out of their hiding spot. "Well, you'll never know unless you try. Besides, this is only that start of your journey. It's always best to learn on the job." Iris pushed the Saiyan to a nearby Deerling. The Season Pokemon took notice of the trainer in front of him and looked ready for a battle.

"What do you know? That Deerling looks like it wants to battle you." Ash told the Saiyan after noticing the challenging smirk on the Deerling's face.

"Perfect!" Iris stopped pushing, but she kept her hands on Cabba's shoulders. "Ready to catch your first Pokemon?"

Cabba looked at her, then he looked at Chimchar. The Chimp Pokemon smiled and nodded his head. "Well, I guess I'm ready if Chimchar is."

"Char Chimchar!" Chimchar got off his trainer's should and got ready to battle Deerling.

Iris patted Cabba's shoulder. "Now you're talking! Go get'em!" "Go for it, Cabba!/Pikachu Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cheered for their Saiyan friend.

Chimchar and Deerling were glaring at each other, and Cabba was trying to think back to when Ash and Trip had their first battle. He thought that might help him against Deerling. "This is my first time battling a wild Pokemon, and I'll try my best. Chimchar, start this off with Scratch!"

Hearing his trainers call, Chimchar charged towards Deerling and began the battle by getting the Season Pokemon with Scratch. It was enough to make Deerling stumble back a little.

"Nice speed." Iris commented. Axew popped his head out of his trainer's hair and agreed. "Axew!"

Deerling wasn't giving up just because of one attack, he charged towards Chimchar with a Tackle attack. "Think fast, Cabba!" Ash called out.

"Chimchar, jump!" Cabba was quick to call. Chimchar jumped to dodge Deerling's Tackle. "Now, use Ember!" While in the air, Chimchar fired his Ember attack on Deerling. Deerling jumped to the side to dodge it. Then he jumped up and kicked Chimchar with his back hooves.

Cabba gasped a little. "What attack was that?" "It's Double Kick! A Fighting-Type attack that can hit twice!" Ash answered. "Careful, Cabba!" Iris said. "Axew Axew!/Pika Pika!" Pikachu and Axew tried to cheer for Chimchar.

Chimchar managed to land on his feet. He looked up and saw that Deerling was diving down with another Tackle attack ready. "Chimchar Chim! Chimchar Chimchar!" The Chimp Pokemon called out to Cabba.

Kinda understanding, Cabba nodded his head. "Ember, go!" Taking a deep breath, Chimchar fired off another Ember attack at Deerling. Since he was in the air, Deerling had no choice but to take the attack and unintentionally cancelling his Tackle.

Cabba decided to take his chance. "Now, Chimchar! While Deerling's distracted use Leer! Then follow it up with Scratch!" Surprised, Chimchar went through with the combo. First, Chimchar leered at Deerling, then he jumped and smacked the Season Pokemon to the ground with Scratch.

Groaning, Deerling struggled to get back up. "Wrap it up, Cabba!" Ash encouraged.

Cabba smiled and nodded. "Right! Chimchar, use Ember!" Chimchar landed on the grass just as Deerling struggled to stay standing. Chimchar fired one last Ember attack, one that Deerling didn't have enough time to dodge.

"Deerling!" Deerling screamed in pain. After the attack, Deerling fell to his side and groaned in defeat.

"Now's your chance! Catch it!" Iris called out.

Getting the message, Cabba pulled out an empty Poke Ball. "Here goes!" He tossed the ball in Deerling's direction. The ball hit Deerling, opened up, sucked the Season Pokemon inside, and closed back up. Once the Poke Ball landed on the grass, it began to shake. Everyone waited to see what was gonna happen, and after three shakes, the Poke Ball gave off a click and stopped shaking.

Since he was still new to this, Cabba walked over and picked up the Poke Ball in confusion. "Did I...do it?"

"Of course you did, silly! Now you have another Pokemon joining your team!" Iris giggled a bit.

"Way to go, Cabba!" Ash cheered. Pikachu and Axew were cheering happily as well.

Cabba smiled and looked at the Poke Ball in his hand. "Wow!" He turned his head to Chimchar. "We've got a new friend, Chimchar!" Chimchar happily jumped with joy. "Char! Chimchar! Chimchar!"

Suddenly, the remaining Deerling ran off somewhere. After that, there was a low rumble. Everyone turned to their left and saw a group of Patrat running their way. "Watch out!" Cabba warned.

Cabba, Chimchar, and Iris moved out of the way. Ash and Pikachu, however, didn't have enough time. The Patrat ran passed the two of them and made them spin around fast.

After the group ran off, Cabba, Chimchar, Iris, and Axew saw that both Ash and Pikachu looked pretty dizzy. "Okay...I give...Who was that Pokemon anyway?" Ash groaned just before he and Pikachu fainted.

Cabba sweat dropped. "Uh, I'm not sure."

"It's called a Patrat. You are a little kid." Iris muttered with a sigh. "Ax Axew." Axew agreed with his trainer. Chimchar just laughed sheepishly while sweat dropping.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Ash and Cabba were picking apples from a tree.

"Wonder if we can eat these..." Ash wondered.

Cabba suddenly looked up at the tree. "What's Iris doing up there?"

To answer that question...dozens of apples fell down on Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, and Chimchar!

Iris landed next to the apple pile. "Come and get it! Dinner!" She didn't hear anything, so she opened her eyes and looked around. "Huh? Where are Ash and Cabba?"

"Down here..." Ash groaned.

Iris looked down and saw Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, and Chimchar buried underneath dozens of apples. "Sorry about that." Iris apologized.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Cabba assured her. Chimchar wasn't really bothered by being underneath apples. The Chimp Pokemon just smiled and took a bite out of the apple in his hands.

Still under the apple pile, Ash noticed something shiny in front of Cabba. It was the same Two-Star ball Cabba found earlier today. "Hey, what's that?"

Iris looked at the ball in confusion. "I've never seen a ball like that before."

"Chimchar and I found that while we were trying to catch up to you guys." Cabba explained. He got out of the pile and picked the Two-Star ball off the ground. "Chim Chim." Chimchar nodded after getting out of the pile himself.

* * *

Later that night, Ash and Cabba were explaining the thunderstorm incident that happened in Nuvema Town while they munched on the apples Iris picked.

"I see. So Pikachu had a really rough day because of Zekrom." Iris sat on a tree branch. She now understood what happened to Pikachu after the thunderstorm.

"Pikachu must've stored up and then let out his electricity. Because of all the intense stuff Zekrom was doing." Ash explained.

"At least, that's what Professor Juniper told us back in her lab." Cabba looked at the Two-Star ball in his hand.

"Well, Zekrom is a Legendary Pokemon, you know." Iris stated. Then she stood up on the branch she was sitting on and looked up at the sky with a look of determination. "I'd love to meet Zekrom someday! I can't wait to meet Zekrom!"

"Axew!" Axew agreed.

"Well, I get the feeling that we'll meet Zekrom one of these days." Cabba said. Then, he recalled the voice he heard in his head earlier. "But what did that voice mean? My ideals are strong? The potential to save something? What could all of that mean?" The Saiyan thought.

"Unova's got lots of cool Pokemon, not just Zekrom. I'll meet them all!" Ash promised. Cabba turned to smile at his Earthling friend.

They both looked up at the tree. "Iris?" Ash asked. The two of them saw that both Iris and Axew were asleep.

Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, and Chimchar sighed together. The four of them looked up at the night sky. "Wow, look at all of those stars." Cabba mentioned. "Char." Chimchar looked on in awe.

"From now on, our journey will be under this sky." Ash stated.

Pikachu noticed a shooting star crossing the sky. "Pika!"

Cabba gasped a little. "A shooting star!"

Ash smiled. "That's great! Good luck!" He turned his head to Pikachu. "Pikachu, don't you feel lucky too?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash then turned his head to the Saiyan next to him. "How about you, Cabba?"

Cabba turned to his friend. "You know, I do. I'm feeling lucky!" "Cimchar Chim!" Chimchar said that he was feeling lucky too.

"Let's make this journey one we'll remember forever." Ash said.

Cabba nodded. "Definitely." After the Saiyan put the Two-Star ball away, Ash, Cabba, Pikachu, and Chimchar went to sleep.

No one noticed that Oshawott was secretly watching them. "Osha?"

* * *

The next day, Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, and Chimchar were walking through the forest. It was just them, Iris wasn't with them when they woke up.

"Iris left early. Where do you think she could've gone?" Ash asked. Pikachu shrugged. "Pika Pika."

"I guess she and Axew wanted to get a head start on her own Gym Battles." Cabba guessed.

"Maybe. Well, no big deal! It's a brand new day for us!" Ash said.

Cabba smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You're right." "Chimchar!" Chimchar smiled.

Just then, the two trainers and their two Pokemon heard a Pokemon cry from up above them. The four of them looked up to see a pigeon Pokemon flying above their heads.

"Whoa! What's that?" Ash asked. He took his Pokedex out to get some answers. "Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon. A Pidove's flock cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects."

Ash looked pretty excited as he put his Pokedex away. "Cool, a Pidove! Let's go Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Pika Pika!" After that, the two of them ran off after Pidove.

"Hey! Wait up!" Cabba called out. He and Chimchar ran after Ash and Pikachu. "Ash, you're the most energetic human being I've ever met!"

Now the four of them were standing in front of a Pidove flock. Ash spotted a Pidove that was distant from the others. "Let's battle that one!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed and got ready to battle. The Pidove looked ready as well.

"Alright! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash called out. Pikachu was quick to fire a Thunderbolt at Pidove. The Tiny Pigeon Pokemon was zapped and was knocked out right away.

Both Cabba and Chimchar were amazed by the power Pikachu unleashed. "Wow, down in one shot? That's pretty amazing." Cabba muttered. "Chim." Chimchar nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Now, go Poke-Wah!" Ash was ready to throw a Poke Ball, but he stopped when he and Cabba saw that the rest of the flock glared in their direction. The Pidove began to fire different kinds of attacks at the four of them. Cabba quickly gathered Chimchar in his arms before he flew up to dodge the attacks, but Ash and Pikachu had to dodge while on the ground. However, that gave the Pidove that fainted enough time to recover and fly away. The rest of the flock stopped attacking and flew after their friend.

Cabba was still in the air with Chimchar in his arms. The two of them watched the Pidove flock fly away before they looked down at Ash and Pikachu. The two from Kanto were panting and groaning. "Ash! Pikachu! Are you two okay?" the Saiyan asked.

"I think so!" Ash panted. "Pikachu." Pikachu answered with a nod.

Cabba floated down next to Ash and let Chimchar down. Both Ash and Pikachu stopped panting. "Guess it's never easy, is it? But no way am I giving up!" Ash said with determination. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Chimchar turned his head to right and noticed something. "Char!" Chimchar pointed to what he was looking at. Ash, Pikachu, and Cabba turned to see one last Pidove walking around.

"There's still a Pidove left!" Cabba then smiled and gently pet Chimchar on the head. "Good eye, Chimchar." Chimchar smiled happily as he was being petted by his trainer.

"Let's get it this time!" Ash called out. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Pidove turned around to face Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pikachu quickly charged and bashed Pidove with Quick Attack. "Alright! Now, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu leaped into the air and smacked Pidove to the ground with Iron Tail.

As the battle went on, Cabba was sensing Pidove's power. "Wow, that's quite a power level. Much stronger than the Pidove Ash knocked out earlier." the Saiyan thought.

As Pidove struggled to get up, Ash decided to take his chance. ""Okay, now's the time! Go, Poke Ball!" He tossed the ball at Pidove. The Tiny Pigeon Pokemon got sucked inside the ball. The ball shook a couple of times before it opened back up, showing that Pidove still had some fight left in it. "Oh man! And I almost had it too!" Ash complained.

Pidove decided to fight back and flapped its wings, blowing strong wind at Ash and Pikachu. "What is this!?" Cabba asked through the wind. "It's Gust! Hang on, Pikachu!" Ash called to his little yellow buddy. Pikachu grunted and tried to stay his ground.

Pidove quickly dashed and bashed at Pikachu. Cabba recognized that attack. "Oh no! That was Quick Attack, wasn't it?" Chimchar nodded to answer his trainer's question. "Chim Chimchar."

Pidove shot another attack at Pikachu. "That was Air Cutter!" Ash stated.

Pidove decided to go for another Quick Attack. "Think fast! It's coming back with another Quick Attack!" Cabba warned. "Chimchar Chim!" Chimchar added.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu recovered just in time to dodge Pidove's Quick Attack. Pidove kept going and accidentally hit a tree. Then it slowly, as well as painfully, slid to the ground.

"Alright, Thunderbolt now!" Ash called. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt attack on Pidove. As it was getting shocked, Pidove groaned. After the attack, Pidove fainted. Ash turned his hat backwards before he pulled out another Poke Ball. "This is it! Let's go, Poke Ball!" He tossed the ball at Pidove, it got sucked inside. The ball shook a couple of times, then it stopped with a click.

Ash blinked a couple of times, then he smiled happily. "Yes! My first Unova Region Pokemon! I've caught a Pidove!" Ash held the Poke Ball in the air in triumph. "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu happily exclaimed.

Cabba and Chimchar smiled as they watch Ash and Pikachu celebrating catching Pidove. Then Cabba noticed that Iris was walking over. "Whoa! You're that excited about catching a little Pidove? What a kid." Iris sighed. Axew popped out of Iris' hair and took the apple she offered him.

"Of course I'm excited! I've got a new friend! It's also my first Unova Region!" Ash turned his head in Cabba's direction. "You're with me, right Cabba? Didn't you fell excited when you caught Deerling yesterday?"

Cabba smiled a little. "Yeah, I did. I've never done anything like that before in my life. It was actually pretty fun to have a Pokemon Battle with Chimchar." As he answered, the Saiyan's eyes trailed over to Chimchar. The Chimp Pokemon was with Pikachu and Axew. The three Pokemon were sharing the apple Axew sliced for his friends.

Iris giggled. "Well, on second thought, you and that Pidove might be a perfect match." She told Ash.

Suddenly, three mechanical arms grabbed Pikachu, Chimchar, and Axew and held them up in the air! Ash, Cabba, and Iris turned in surprise just as the arms dropped the three Pokemon into a glass box. Both Ash and Cabba gasped when they saw who the culprits were. They were familiar to Ash while Cabba sensed their energy before. "You guys again!?" Ash snapped.

"Again is the question, so twerpish indeed!" the woman said.

"The answer to come as we feel the need!" the man said.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" the woman continued.

"Thrusting the Hammer of Justice down onto the Black Darkness of the universe!" the man continued.

"And carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" the Cat Pokemon added.

"The Fiery Destroyer, Jessie!" the woman, Jessie, introduced.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" the man, James, introduced.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" the Cat Pokemon, Meowth, gave his own introduction.

"Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!" all three of them finished together.

"So that's who you three are! I remember seeing you three trying to steal Pikachu yesterday!" Cabba growled at Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket? Who are they?" Iris asked.

"They're a bunch of thieves who steal Pokemon from people for their own selfish purposes." Ash answered.

"Right. Evil deeds like stealing Pokemon are our stocking's rate to rule the world! Because that's what we do!" Jessie sneered. That was enough to make Cabba growl angrily at Team Rocket.

"Axew isn't yours! It's mine! Give it back!" Iris demanded.

"Chimchar is not yours to take! Release him!" Cabba demanded.

James turned his head to Axew. "I see. So this is Axew."

"And we claim Axew as part of our takeover of the Unova Region!" Hearing Meowth speak surprised Iris.

Cabba took his Pokedex out to scan Meowth. "Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly." After the explanation from his Pokedex, Cabba looked back up at Meowth. "I see, so you're a Pokemon named Meowth."

"What are you doing here? Forget about that! How can you talk!?" Iris shrieked.

"Simple, I'm a genius. A Meowth you can hear once in a lifetime." Meowth sneered.

Pikachu, Chimchar, and Axew began to bang on the glass. "Don't even bother. You're wasting your energy." James chuckled.

"No way! Pidove, I choose you!" Ash brought Pidove out. "Help us out, Deerling!" Cabba brought out Deerling. The two Pokemon glared at Team Rocket.

"Those two twerps are using Pokemon from this region as well!" James commented. "You're up, Meowth! Show them not to mess with a Pokemon from Kanto!" Jessie called.

"**Fury Swipes!**" Meowth jumped up to attack with his long claws.

"Deerling, quick! Use Tackle!" Cabba called. Deerling jumped up and bashed Meowth with Tackle.

"Pidove, use Gust!" Ash called. Pidove blew Meowth back over to Jessie and James with Gust.

"Well, that could've been worse. Try my Pokemon on for size!" Jessie tossed a Poke Ball in the air. Out of it came a Pokemon that looks like a puff ball with wings.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It's a Woobat!" Iris answered.

Since he still had his Pokedex out, Cabba decided to find out more about Woobat. "Woobat, the Bat Pokemon. The heart-shaped mark left on a body after a Woobat has been attached to it is said to bring good fortune." Cabba put his Pokedex away after the explanation.

"A Woobat! That name's got a nice ring to it!" Meowth said. "Nice ring is a good thing! Woobat, use Air Slash!" Jessie called. Woobat shot sharp disks made of air at Pidove and Deerling.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash called. Pidove flew up to avoid the attack. "Jump out of the way, Deerling!" Cabba called. Deerling jumped up to dodge the attack.

Iris gasped when she saw that an Air Slash attack was heading for Cabba. "Cabba, look out!" She warned. Cabba saw it coming and jumped up high to dodge it, surprising Team Rocket, Ash, Iris, and the Pokemon.

"Now there's a twerp who knows how to jump." James commented. His eyes never left the Saiyan.

"Deerling, go for another Tackle attack!" Cabba called out. Deerling dived down at Woobat. Ash shook his head a bit before giving another call to Pidove. "Alright! Use Quick Attack!" Pidove joined Deerling with Quick Attack.

"Dodge, then use Gust!" Jessie called. Woobat dodged both attacks, then fired a Gust attack on Pidove and Deerling. The attack smacked them both to the ground.

"Pidove!/Deerling!" Ash and Cabba rushed over to their fainted Pokemon. Ash held Pidove. "Snap out of it!" Cabba held Deerling. "Are you okay?"

Satisfied, Jessie returned her Woobat. "This was a worthwhile catch. Of course, I caught you." James took out a briefcase. "Our premier mission in Unova is complete. Off we go!" Out of the case came a balloon. Ash, Cabba, and Iris turned to see that Team Rocket was starting to fly away. Jessie laughed. "Nice doing business with you, Twerp!"

Pikachu, Chimchar, and Axew were calling out to their trainers since they were still trapped in the glass case, being carried away.

"I'm coming, Axew!" Iris jumped from one tree branch to another.

"Pikachu, Chimchar, Axew, we'll save you!" Ash was climbing up the tree with impressive climbing skills, surprising both Iris and Cabba.

Cabba shook his head and glared up at Team Rocket. "You won't take Chimchar away from me!" the Saiyan gritted his teeth. He shot up from the grass just as Ash jumped up to the glass container.

With his ability to fly, Cabba was able to stay close to the cage. Ash, however, didn't make it and was falling down to the ground. Iris jumped off the tree to check on Ash. "You okay, Ash?"

"Yeah..." Ash suddenly remembered his Saiyan friend. "Cabba! Where's Cabba?" Ash looked around for the Saiyan.

"Up there!" Iris pointed up. They, along with Team Rocket, looked to see Cabba floating next to the cage. That caught them off guard.

"That twerp with a tail knows how to fly!?" Jessie shrieked in shock. "He has a tail!?" James and Meowth shrieked in shock. Even Iris did a double-take once she saw Cabba's tail. "How did I not notice that tail!?"

Cabba glared at Team Rocket. "Release Chimchar, Pikachu, and Axew from the cage, Team Rocket, or I'll just have to take them back myself!"

Hearing that made James laugh. "What can you do, Twerp? You saw how Pikachu, Chimchar, and Axew tried to break free themselves, and all they did was waste some of their energy!"

"So what do you plan to do to get them out?" Jessie taunted.

Cabba glared at them. "Chmchar!" The Saiyan looked down and saw that Chimchar was calling out to him. In fact, Pikachu and Axew were calling out to the Saiyan as well.

Cabba pulled his fist back. "Chimchar, Pikachu, Axew, stand back!" While the three Pokemon did as they were told, they, Ash, Iris, and Team Rocket were curious as to what Cabba planned to do. With a shout, Cabba gave the glass container a hard punch that broke a big hole in the middle of it. Ash, Iris, Team Rocket, and the three Pokemon gasped in shock at what Cabba just did.

"Come on! Let's go!" Cabba held his arms out to Chimchar, Pikachu, and Axew. While the three of them were still surprised by what just happened, Chimchar, Pikachu, and Axew ran over to Cabba. They ran into the Saiyan's arms before Cabba flew away from the broken container.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Iris asked Ash in shock. Ash nodded. "Yeah, Cabba just broke the cage with one powerful punch! That must be an example of his Saiyan powers." Iris turned her head to him in confusion. "Huh? A Saiyan?"

Cabba had Chimchar on his head and Pikachu and Axew in his arms just as Team Rocket glared at him. "Hey, Twerp! We stole those three fair and square!" James yelled angrily. "That cage was one of Team Rocket's best means to capture Pokemon! You can't just smash a hole into it!" Meowth yelled angrily.

Cabba glared back at them. "You three brought that on yourselves! Nobody messes with good people or Pokemon unless they want to deal with a Saiyan like me!"

Jessie blinked a couple of time. She didn't know what in the name of a Legendary Pokemon a Saiyan is, but right now, she's too mad to ponder about that. So, she brought her Woobat back out. "Woobat, slice this Saiyan Twerp with Air Slash!" At his trainer's command, Woobat fired his Air Slash at Cabba.

From where they were standing, Ash and Iris gasped. "Watch out, Cabba!"

Cabba just placed Pikachu and Axew on his shoulders before he fired ki blasts from his hands to counter Woobat's Air Slash. That shocked Ash, Iris, Pikachu, Chimchar, Axew, and Team Rocket. "Hey! How did he do that!?" Meowth yelled in shock.

Jessie shook her head to get back on track. "Woobat, blow them out of the sky with Gust!" Woobat began to use his Gust attack while Cabba raised his arms up to defend himself. Chimchar, Pikachu, and Axew were holding on to the Saiyan for dear life.

Then Cabba drew one of his fists back, then he punched the air so hard, it sent a shock wave that directed the strong winds from Gust right back at Woobat. It knocked the Bat Pokemon right back at the shocked Team Rocket.

Iris was amazed by Cabba's power. "Wow. Amazing!"

Just then, a familiar Pokemon ran out to give them a helping hand. Ash was surprised by the Pokemon's sudden appearance. "Oshawott!?" Oshawott tossed his scalchop at the balloon. It popped and Team Rocket screamed as they crashed back down to the ground.

Cabba flew down with Chimchar, Pikachu, and Axew still hanging on to him. Ash and Iris ran over to check on their Pokemon. Oshawott caught his scalchop and placed it back where it belongs, then he began to cheer for what he did.

"Thanks, Cabba!" Iris thanked the Saiyan. Axew and Pikachu were back with Iris and Ash.

"Don't thank me yet." Cabba turned around. He and Chimchar glared just as Team Rocket stood on their feet again.

"You don't do that to us!" Jessie snapped. Her Woobat flew next to her.

"Pikachu, Chimchar, and Axew are our friends! You're not taking them!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah! Listen to Ash because he's telling the truth!" Iris yelled.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out. Pikachu started to charge up his attack.

Jessie was ready for that. "Woobat, Air Slash! And don't forget to get that Saiyan Twerp as well!" Woobat launched another Air Slash. It hit Pikachu and Axew, but Cabba dodged it by leaning to the right. Since he was still on his trainer's head, Chimchar didn't get hit by it.

Jessie growled. "Slippery little twerp! Woobat, try not to miss him this time! Use Air Slash!" Woobat got ready to use Air Slash again.

"I don't think so! Chimchar, Ember!" Cabba yelled. The Chimp Pokemon got off his trainer and got ready to use Ember. Cabba quickly fired another ki blast. Oshawott got in between Pikachu and Axew, stood next to Chimchar, and fired an attack called Water Gun just as Chimchar fired his Ember attack. Both Ember and Water Gun combined with the ki blast before they hit Woobat back over to Team Rocket.

"You can do it, Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called out. Pikachu charged at Team Rocket while using Volt Tackle, but James threw a smoke ball on the ground, covering Team Rocket in smoke. When Pikachu went through, the smoke cleared to reveal that Team Rocket vanished.

Cabba looked around for the three thieves. "I can't sense them around here. It looks like Team Rocket managed to get away!" Chimchar snapped his fingers in annoyance. "Char."

Suddenly, Pikachu and Axew collapsed on the ground. "Pikachu!/Axew!" Both Ash and Iris gasped. Then they picked up their Pokemon friends.

"Pikachu, stay strong!" Ash said. "Let's get them to the Pokemon Center." Iris suggested. Ash and Cabba nodded. "Right!"

With Chimchar jumping up to Cabba's shoulder, the three trainers ran off to the Pokemon Center. "Thanks, Oshawott!" Ash thanked the Water-Type Pokemon that helped them.

Oshawott just stood there and watched them leave.

* * *

Ash, Cabba, and Iris managed to get the Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed up.

"Thank you for waiting. I'm happy to say that your Pokemon are just fine." Nurse Joy explained. She showed that Ash's Pikachu and Pidove, Cabba's Chimchar and Deerling, and Iris' Axew are looking much better.

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and Pidove flew a little and landed on Ash's shoulder. Chimchar jumped into Cabba's arms and Deerling nuzzled his head against his trainer while Axew happily jumped into Iris' arms.

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" Iris sighed in relief.

Cabba held Chimchar with one arm while he gently petted Deerling with his other hand. "I'm glad you two are okay." The two Pokemon smiled back at their Saiyan trainer.

"That's great, Nurse Joy! Thank you!" Ash thanked the nurse.

"Seeing a Pikachu and a Chimchar is very unusual in Unova." Nurse Joy pointed out.

"Guess so. You see, Pikachu and I are from Pallet Town and Chimchar is from Sandgem Town. This is the first Pokemon Center we've been to ever since we came to the Unova Region." Ash explained.

"Then welcome! And just like in Kanto and Sinnoh, if your Pokemon ever need help, feel free to stop by anytime." Nurse Joy told the three trainers.

Cabba, Chimchar, and even Deerling gave the nurse a small bow. "We will, thank you."

"Ash, Cabba, I have to say, not bad." Iris waited until Ash and Cabba turned to her. "Cabba may act mature and you act like a kid, Ash, but I'm impressed. Thank you! You both saved Axew."

"Well, Cabba deserves more thanks than me." Ash admitted. He and Iris turned their heads to the Saiyan.

Cabba sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with Chimchar now on his shoulder. "Hey, I was just doing what any other Saiyan would do for the innocent." Chimchar somehow managed to get a hold of the light blue ball with two purple stars on it. The Chimp Pokemon held it up against the light that was coming out of the window, watching it glitter and sparkle.

Cabba just gave his friends a calm smile as he decided to say something else. "Besides, the one we should really be thanking is Oshawott."

This made Ash think about it himself. "I still can't figure out why Oshawott decided to help us like that."

Cabba sensed something and glanced out the window. He saw that Oshawott was spying on them, but all the Saiyan did was smile at the Water-Type Pokemon.

* * *

In another part of the forest, a girl was walking down the path in front of her.

This girl had long violet hair that curled a little at the end and light blue eyes. She was also wearing a white T-shirt tucked in a pair of brown pants that had the right leg torn off, matching brown bands on her elbows, a brown shoulder pad on her left shoulder that had the name 'Sandy' on it, grey gloves and grey boots. (A/N: Once again, my female Earthling from PS4 Xenoverse 2.)

The girl, clearly named Sandy, stopped walking to pull something from her pocket. It was a Pokedex, but when she turned it on, it didn't show a Pokemon image. Instead, it showed some sort of a radar with three blinking dots on it.

Sandy smiled at what her radar was showing her. "Good, I'm getting close."

Putting her radar away, Sandy began to run down the path in front of her. "Won't be long until I add another ball to my collection!"

* * *

So the start of their journey got off a bit bumpy after running into Team Rocket, but it's still just the beginning! Ash now has a new Pokemon and friend in Pidove while Cabba's starting to get the hang of what Pokemon Trainers do by catching a Deerling. They'll be back on the road to Striaton City as the journey continues next time on Pokemon Super: Black & White!

* * *

**Cabba's Pokemon Team (So far):**

1\. Chimchar (M) (Scratch, Leer, Ember)

2\. Deerling (M) (Tackle, Growl, Double Kick)


	3. A Sandile Gusher of Change

Last time on Pokemon Super: Black & White, Ash and Cabba set off on their Unova Region journey. On the start of their journey, they met a girl named Iris and her Pokemon Axew. Shortly after meeting Iris, Cabba found a mysterious blue ball with two purple stars, the Saiyan also managed to catch a Deerling. Shortly after Ash caught a Pidove, the three trainers ran into Team Rocket, who tried to take Pikachu, Chimchar, and Axew away. But Team Rocket's plan failed thanks to Cabba's strength and power, as well as a surprise visit from Oshawott. Now that everyone got a nice rest in the Pokemon Center, our heroes are now back on the road to Striaton City!

A Sandile Gusher of Change

The next day, after their encounter with Team Rocket, Ash, Cabba, and Iris were walking down the path to Striaton City for Ash and Cabba's first Unova Region Gym Battles.

As they were walking, Ash turned his head to Iris. "So, why are you coming along with me and Cabba anyway?"

"Excuse me, but it's not me that's coming along with you two, it's that you two are coming along with me. Get it?" Iris began to walk ahead of the two of them.

"Oh please." Ash muttered. Both Cabba and Chimchar blinked and looked at each other. Ash started to walk a little faster to take the lead.

"It's true!" Iris walked a little faster than Ash.

"Uh, Ash? Iris?" Cabba sweat dropped a bit.

"Man!" Ash speed walked ahead of Iris.

"Excuse me!" Iris called, walking faster.

"Excuse me!" Ash took the lead again.

Cabba sighed while he watched his friends get into some sort of speed walking race. He had to walk faster himself so he and Chimchar can keep up with them. The Chimp Pokemon had an annoyed look on his face as the speed walking continued.

Ash and Iris kept trying to walk ahead of one another, but now it looked like they went from walking to running. Cabba had no problem catching up to his friends. "Come on, we don't really need to go through this!" "Char Char Char." Chimchar slowly shook his head.

Iris suddenly stopped them and glared at Ash. "Who said you can walk in front of me!?"

"No one!" Ash glared back at her.

"Look, I figured since the two of you don't know much about the Unova Region, I'd help you out! And what do I get for trying to be nice? Obviously not even a thank you!" Iris explained, folding her arms.

"I don't remember either me or Cabba asking you to come along!" Ash grunted.

"Sure, go ahead and act like a tough guy. You're such a kid." Iris snickered.

That made Ash even more angry. "Oh yeah? Well, you're such a kid, too!" "Pika Pika!" Pikachu took his trainer's side.

Now it was Iris's turn to be angry. "You've got some nerve saying that to me!"

Cabba sweat dropped a little, seeing that Ash and Iris are now glaring at each other. "Guys, stop arguing! Can't we just get back on the road to Striaton City?"

Ash and Iris turned to the Saiyan while pointing at each other. "Hey, this little kid started it!" Hearing each other talk at the same time only made Ash and Iris turn their heads back to each other. "I did not! You did!" After that, the two of them went back to glaring at one another.

Cabba sighed, having trouble finding a way to stop his friends. Suddenly, something caught Chimchar's eye. The Chimp Pokemon saw something between Ash and Iris. "Chimchar?"

Ash and Iris stopped glaring at each other before they and Cabba saw who else was with them. "Oshawott!" Turns out, it was Oshawott that was standing with the three trainers.

"Oshawott! Oshawott!" Oshawott happily walked over to Ash. The Kanto trainer blinked in surprise. "It's you!" He recalled when Oshawott helped them deal with Team Rocket yesterday.

Ash took out his Pokedex to scan Oshawott. "Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. Oshawott attacks and defends using its scalchop that can be removed from its stomach."

Ash put his Pokedex away and turned his attention back to Oshawott. "Thanks for helping us back there!" Oshawott happily accepted the thanks.

"But, I don't get it. What brings you over here to us this time?" Cabba asked.

Oshawott answered by walking closer to Ash. Pikachu seemed to realize what the Sea Otter Pokemon wants. "Pika. Pika Pi. Pika Pika."

"Wow. So you were following us?" Ash asked in confusion. "I guess so, but why?" Cabba asked.

Iris squealed in happiness at Oshawott's adorableness. "You're so cute! And you were following me! If you were any softer at the cheeks and squishier, I can't stand it!" Oshawott frowned once Iris began to poke his cheeks. "Of course, since it's obvious that you can't live without me, I promise that I'll keep you as my very own Pokemon!" Iris exclaimed.

Cabba laughed a little nervously while sweat dropping a little. "Uh, Iris? I'm not sure if it's only you Oshawott's been following." Iris turned to the Saiyan. "What do you mean?"

Oshawott got out of Iris's grip and shook his head. The Water-Type Pokemon ran over to Ash to praise him. It was perfectly clear to both Cabba and Chimchar and the two of them smiled a little. Oshawott climbed up to Ash's shoulder, pushing Pikachu off as he did. "What's going on...Pikachu!?" Ash gasped.

Pikachu shot back up to his feet and glared at Oshawott. "Pika!"

Oshawott got off Ash's shoulder to explain his reason. Cabba chuckled a little. "Sounds to me that you like Ash." Iris turned her head to the Water-Type Pokemon. "Is that true?" "Wott! Wott! Oshawott!" Oshawott exclaimed happily.

Cabba and Chimchar turned to each other. "I guess Ash has his ways with Pokemon, doesn't he?" Cabba asked. Chimchar smiled and shrugged. "Char Chim."

Pikachu finally had enough of this nonsense and fired a Thunderbolt attack on Oshawott. The Sea Otter Pokemon used his scalchop to defend himself from the attack, so the Electric-Type attack ended up zapping Ash instead. After the attack, Ash fell down. "Hey! Ash, are you okay?" Cabba walked over to help Ash. Iris, Axew, and Chimchar laughed at Ash's reaction.

Ash grunted as Cabba helped him back up. "What was that for?" Oshawott turned to give Ash a sparkly look. "Osha...Oshawott..."

Iris looked back at Oshawott and noticed the sparkly look the Sea Otter Pokemon was giving Ash. "Hey, Ash? I'm starting to get the feeling that this Oshawott would like to be caught by you." She told the Kanto trainer.

"Yeah?" Ash asked. Oshawott gave out a happy cry. "Looks like it to me. But, I thought you guys said that you'd have to weaken a Pokemon in battle in order to catch it." Cabba said in confusion.

Iris shrugged. "Well, I guess some trainers are lucky enough to have Pokemon wanting to go with them without battling." Even Axew and Chimchar shrugged. "Axew Ew./Char Chimchar."

Ash grinned. "Well, what do you know? Since you helped us out with Team Rocket, do you want to come along with us?" Oshawott happily answered yes to that question. Pikachu wasn't quite sure about that idea. "Pika Pika?" Chimchar walked over to Pikachu to assure him. "Char Char. Chimchar Chim. Char Chim Chimchar."

Ash ran over a fair distance away from Oshawott. He turned his hat around and got a Poke Ball out to catch the Water-Type Pokemon. "Okay, Oshawott! Go, Poke Ball!" Ash tossed the ball at Oshawott, but once the ball hit him, the Sea Otter Pokemon didn't get sucked inside. Instead, the Poke Ball just dropped to the ground and Oshawott rubbed the sore spot on his head.

This confused the others. "Hey, what's up with the Poke Ball?" Ash asked in confusion.

"It should've worked, unless..." Cabba began to ponder why the Poke Ball didn't work on Oshawott, but then he thought back to when Professor Juniper was showing Trip the three Unova Starters, including Oshawott. The Saiyan turned to the Sea Otter Pokemon to ask him one question to clear things up. "Say, Oshawott? You wouldn't happen to be the same Pokemon from Professor Juniper's Lab, right?"

Oshawott happily nodded his head to answer Cabba's question. Cabba was surprised by this, as were Ash and Iris.

"Then, I guess it would mean Oshawott's Poke Ball has got to be back in Professor Juniper's Lab." Ash guessed. Both Iris and Cabba nodded in agreement.

* * *

They went to the nearest phone booth to give Professor Juniper a call about Oshawott.

"That's where Oshawott went! I was so worried since Oshawott left without letting me know." Professor Juniper sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Looks like Oshawott has been following us." Ash stated. "We think Oshawott left because it really wanted to be with Ash." Cabba added.

Professor Juniper chuckled. "Well, Ash, if it's not too much of a bother, maybe you can take care of Oshawott from now on."

Ash happily grinned at that. "Wow! You don't mind?"

Professor Juniper kept smiling. "No, of course not. I'll send you its Poke Ball right away." The machine next to them brought Oshawott's Poke Ball over to them. Cabba was amazed by the machine. "Wow! I never knew they had this kind of technology on this planet. We never had any sort of teleportation devices back on Sadala." The Saiyan said to himself. He didn't even noticed that Iris looked at him in confusion.

Ash took the Poke Ball from the machine. "Thanks! Got it!"

"And Ash, since Oshawott has a tendency to disappear, keep an eye out." With that, Professor Juniper ended the call.

Chimchar noticed that something was off. "Chim? Chimchar!" He sounded like he was calling out to someone. When Ash, Cabba, and Iris turned, they were shocked to see that Oshawott was not with them. "It's gone!" Ash exclaimed.

The three trainers, Pikachu, and Chimchar ran outside to look for Oshawott. "This is nuts! Where could Oshawott have gone?" Ash looked around for the Water-Type Pokemon.

Iris smirked at Ash. "Well, it looks like Cabba and I will have to help you look around."

Ash just gave her a dirty look. "Cabba and I can do it ourselves, thank you." "I don't know, Ash. Even if I can try to sense out where Oshawott is, we'll still need all the help we can get." Cabba tried to reason with his friend.

Iris smiled at Cabba. "Now, since we're all Pokemon Trainers, you don't have to go around acting like a little kid, you know. Be more mature, like Cabba." She told Ash.

But Ash ignored her, grabbed Cabba's wrist and began to drag him along to search for Oshawott. "Let's go, Pikachu." Cabba yelped a bit by being dragged. Both Pikachu and Chimchar followed after their trainers.

"Hey, wait a minute! Ash, stop being so stubborn!" Iris ran after the two boys. All of a sudden, something in Cabba's armor began to glow. Everyone stopped and turned to the glowing in confusion.

"What in the world...?" Cabba reached into his armor and pulled out what was glowing. Everyone saw that the glowing object was actually the Two-Star Ball that Cabba found.

"What's going on with your ball, Cabba?" Ash never took his eyes off the glowing ball when he asked the question. The ball in Cabba's hand suddenly stopped glowing. "Strange, why was it glowing like that?" Iris couldn't help but ask. Before anyone could answer that, all three trainer suddenly yelped and fell down a trap hole.

They were groaning at the bottom of the pit trap. "Ugh...That hurt..." Ash groaned. "Hey, what's going on?" Iris asked. Axew popped his head out of his trainer's hair to look around. "Looks like a trap." Ash guessed.

"If it is, then who could've done this?" Cabba asked. He still held on to his Two-Star Ball while Chimchar stood up and stretched a bit. Before Ash and Iris could speak, someone else answered Cabba's question. "Sandile."

Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cabba, and Chimchar looked up and saw a boy standing next to the hole. Next to the boy was none other than Sandy.

Cabba flew out of the hole with Chimchar on his shoulder while Sandy and the boy helped Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Axew out of the hole. "Sandile?" Wanting to know more, Ash pulled his Pokedex out. "Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokemon. Its dark membranes can protect its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand, with its eyes and nose sticking out." the Pokedex showed them an image of a small black and brown crocodile Pokemon.

"Wow..." Ash was amazed by the Pokemon he saw in the Pokedex. Sandy nodded with a grin. "Yep! Those little guys just love being in the sand. In fact, I even have a Sandile of my own." She held up a Poke Ball in her hand.

"You do?" Ash grinned. "Sure do. See for yourself!" Sandy opened up the Poke Ball and a Sandile appeared next to her.

"Oh, wow! So that's a Sandile?" Cabba asked in amazement.

"Sure is. This is my trusty partner, Jaws." Sandy introduced her Sandile. "Sandile Sand." Jaws greeted with a wave. "Char Chimchar Chim." Chimchar waved back.

"You give your Pokemon nicknames?" Iris asked. Sandy just nodded her head. "Kinda reminds me of someone I know back in Kanto." Ash said to himself.

"I'm Iris, and I can't thank you two enough for helping us. And these two are Ash and Cabba." Iris introduced herself and her friends. Cabba gave them both a small bow. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Back at ya. My name's Sandy, and Jaws and I are traveling the Unova Region together." Sandy introduced herself. "Sandile!" Jaws agreed with his trainer.

"Hi, my name is Dan. And my family and I operate a resort spa hotel that's not far from here." Dan introduced.

Iris squealed and took Dan's hands in her own. "This is so cool, because I happen to adore resort spas!" "Me too!" Ash and Sandy agreed. "I always have a good time when I relax in a resort spa after a mission." Cabba mentioned.

Dan smiled sadly at this. "Well, it makes me happy to hear that, but...It makes me really sad to say that we're closed right now. Because of Sandile." Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cabba, Chimchar, Sandy, and Jaws were curious when they heard this.

As he took Ash, Iris, Cabba, and Sandy to his family's hotel, Dan began to explain why they were closed. "Our hot sand spas are our hotel's biggest attraction. In fact, Sandy happens to be our regular hotel guest."

Sandy smiled at that. "It's true. Jaws and I just love coming to their hotel and relaxing with a good hot sand spa treatment." Jaws happily jumped up and down. "Dile Sandile!" Sandy's happy looked turned into a curious look. "Dan, I haven't been to your hotel in a while. Did something bad happen if your family closed it?"

Dan nodded and showed the four trainers and their Pokemon the hot sand spa, which looked like a total mess. "Unfortunately, now it looks like this."

Ash felt sorry. "Whoa, that's too bad."

"What exactly happened here?" Cabba asked Dan.

"It just happened a short time ago..." Dan began.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_At the hot sand spas, Dan and his father were helping the guests enjoy themselves in the sand. Two of the guests were next to each other close to Dan and his father._

_"Okay, Dad. Is this about right?" Dan asked. Dan's Dad chuckled. "Yes it is, son!" He turned his head to the guests in front of him and Dan. "How is it? Looks like it feels great! Now, you two have a relaxing time, okay?"_

_Just as the two guests were about to relax, something popped out of the sand between them. It was a Sandile, one that was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. The two guests stiffed in surprise. "What's that?" the girl asked. "It's a wild Sandile. They sure work a lot, so they enjoy a hot sand bath as well." Dan's dad explained._

_Then a bunch more wild Sandile appeared around where the guests were. "Don't worry, these Sandile are gentle. They won't hurt you." Dan's dad assured._

_The guests weren't too sure. "I guess it's fine." the man said. Suddenly Sunglasses Sandile began to dig in the sand, kicking sand at the guests who began to panic. The other wild Sandile followed their leader and kicked sand all about. As they were digging, trees began to fall, rocks started to sink...in other words, they were wrecking the hot sand spa! The two guests screamed and ran away from the wild Sandile._

_Dan and his dad were shocked at the way the Sandile were acting. "What in the world is going on with them?" Dan's dad asked._

_Flashback ends:_

* * *

"So, for now, I'm afraid we're gonna have to stay closed." Dan finished explaining. Ash, Iris, Cabba, and Sandy didn't understand why a bunch of Sandile would act like that.

"That's impossible! Jaws and I have been surrounded by those Sandile when we were relaxing in the sand before and they've never acted so bad before! If anything, they were so friendly!" Sandy mentioned. Jaws nodded in agreement. "Sand."

Cabba folded his arms. "Still, if a bunch of wild Sandile were so peaceful before, why would they act so violent all of a sudden?" Chimchar shrugged. "Char."

"We don't have any idea though." Dan said.

Then, an idea came to Ash. "So, why don't we help them find out?" He asked Pikachu with a grin. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Come on!" Ash and Pikachu ran off to the hot sand. Cabba blinked in confusion while Iris and Sandy looked at each other. None of them knew what Ash was planning.

They finally figured it out when they saw that Ash, in his swimming trunks, and Pikachu relaxing in the sand. Ash's clothes were next to him in a neat pile. "Man...it doesn't get any better than this." Ash sighed happily. "Pikachu..." Pikachu also sighed happily.

Cabba blinked a couple of times while Sandy sweat dropped with a small smile. Iris, however, was annoyed. All three of them walked over to Ash and Pikachu. "Uh, Ash? What are you doing?" Cabba asked.

"Well, before we figure it out, we need to research first." Ash answered. "Pika..." Pikachu replied.

"All you care about is checking on the hot sand!" Just after Iris said that, Axew suddenly popped his head out of the sand, relaxing with Ash and Pikachu. Iris and Cabba sweat dropped at that. "Not you too." Iris mumbled.

Sandy just giggled at that. "Can't say I really blame them for wanting to relax in the hot sand. Whenever me and Jaws stay in the hotel, we always make a reminder to relax in the sand at least once before we decide to head out." "Sandile Sand." Jaws nodded in agreement.

Dan laughed nervously at what was going on. Chimchar shrugged before he noticed that Cabba was looking around for something. "Chimchar?" the Chimp Pokemon asked.

"I'm trying to sense where the Sandile could be." Cabba answered as if he knew what Chimchar was asking. He was too focused on sensing the Sandile, he didn't even notice that Sandy turned her head to him. "They're not here yet, but a Sandile could pop up at any given moment." the Saiyan added.

Suddenly, something in Cabba's armor began to glow once again. Everyone turned their attention to the glowing. Ash, Pikachu, and Axew even got out of the sand once the glowing started. "What's that?" Dan asked.

Cabba took out the glowing ball. "What? Again?" Once she saw the ball in Cabba's hand, Sandy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little.

"That's the second time today that ball glowed." Iris mentioned.

All of a sudden, Sandy snatched the ball from Cabba's hand. "YES! Just what I was looking for!" She showed the ball to her Sandile. "Look, Jaws! We've found another one!" "SANDILE!" Jaws jumped in excitement.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!? That's Cabba's ball, he found it first!" Ash snapped. "Pikachu Pika!/Ax Ax Axew!/Chim Chimchar!" Pikachu, Axew, and Chimchar agreed with Ash.

Sandy grinned sheepishly and gave the ball back to Cabba. "Sorry. Guess I got a little too excited once I saw it. I've been looking everywhere for a ball like that."

Iris raised an eyebrow while looking at the Two-Star ball. "Are you saying that there are more balls like the one in Cabba's hand?"

Sandy nodded. "Sure are. Here, let me show you something." She reached into her backpack for something. She held out something for Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cabba, Chimchar, Jaws, and Dan to see. In her hand was a ball that looks a lot like Cabba's ball, only this one had five purple stars on it.

They were surprised to see another ball like Cabba's. "They're the same!" Ash noticed. The two balls began to glow once again. "See? The reason your ball's glowing is because it's reacting to mine." Sandy explained just as the glowing stopped.

Iris looked at the balls carefully. "So, what kind of balls are they?"

"These balls are called Dragon Balls. Only two of seven unique balls with a different number of stars on them." Sandy held up her ball. "See? Mine has five stars on it while Cabba's has two stars."

"Dragon Balls?" Cabba asked in confusion. "I've never heard of them." Ash folded his arms. "Chu Pika..." Pikachu didn't know himself.

"I'm not surprised. Not many people in the world knows about the Dragon Balls. I didn't even know myself until I found this ball and took it back home to do some research." Sandy grinned at the others. "Turns out these little babies can do good things to the world." Sandy quickly frowned as she looked at her ball. "However, they can also do bad things as well. If any thieves ever got their hands on these Dragon Balls, it could probably spell trouble for the world."

The others were shocked to hear this. "Uh, so what can they do?" Iris asked. Axew jumped into Iris's hair in fear.

Sandy looked serious. "Well, how can I put this?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a completely different part of the Unova Region, another Dragon Ball was found in some sort of ruins buried in sand.

Nearing it was a trio of thieves, one was a teen girl with dark red hair, one was a teen guy with bright green hair, and the third was some sort of martial arts Pokemon. All three of them saw the Dragon Ball and smirked.

"There it is." The female teen walked over and picked up the ball. "Took a little longer than I thought to retrieve it, but it was worth it."

"At least we were able to knock the Pokemon out of our way. Now let's get out of here, this place called Relic Castle is starting to give me the creeps." the male teen looked around a bit.

The girl turned to the guy with a teasing smirk. "Come on, Roger. You're not scared or anything, are you, little brother?"

Roger blushed in embarrassment. "I just think it's best for us to get our wish granted in another area is all."

The Pokemon with them stepped up. "I hate to burst your bubble, guys, but we're not gonna get a wish with just one Dragon Ball." Like Meowth, this Pokemon is capable of talking like a human.

Roger's sister gave the Pokemon an annoyed look. "What do you mean, Mienfoo?"

Mienfoo turned to Roger's sister. "I mean if we want to get a wish granted, we're gonna need all seven of the Dragon Balls, not just one." Mienfoo smirked as he went on. "Just think, Judy. Once the three of us can get all the balls and summon the Eternal Dragon, our wildest wishes will finally be a reality!"

Roger took Mienfoo's side and added something to Judy. "All of Unova could belong to us."

Judy smirked while looking at the One-Star Dragon Ball in her hand. "Why stop at just the Unova Region? With the Dragon Balls, the entire world can and _shall _be ours to rule! I guess I can put up with a little more searching. Let's go, boys!"

With that in mind, the thieving trio quickly dashed away from Relic Castle in order to find the other Dragon Balls.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Sandy just finished explaining the Dragon Balls to Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Dan.

Cabba looked at his Two-Star ball. "So, these balls are needed to summon a dragon who will grant any wish?"

Sandy nodded. "That's right."

"Man, I wonder what wish any thief could ask for." Ash muttered. He also hoped that Team Rocket never hear about the Dragon Balls.

Iris decided to remind Ash of something else. "Ash. I thought we were searching for Oshawott, remember?"

Ash gasped. "Ah! I forgot!"

Sandy and Cabba put their Dragon Balls away. "What's wrong? You guys missing a Pokemon or something?" Sandy asked.

"Oshawott..." Everyone heard something and turned their heads to where it was coming from. Turns out, it was Oshawott who was relaxing in the hot sand with his scalchop on his forehead.

They ran over to the relaxing Water-Type. "Hold on, have you been lying here this whole time?" Ash asked. "Oshawott...Osha..." Oshawott was clearly enjoying the hot sand. Ash smiled in relief. "That's one happy Pokemon." He chuckled.

Just then, Cabba sensed something from under the sand, but he's not the only one who does. "Brace yourselves, guys!/We've got company!" Both Cabba and Sandy said at the same time, just before they blinked and turned to each other. But before they could question each other, something shot out of the sand.

They saw that it was a familiar Pokemon wearing sunglasses. "You see? That's the leader of the Sandile!" Dan pointed out. "Sandile!" Jaws growled at Sunglasses Sandile.

Before anyone could do anything, Sunglasses Sandile swiftly grabbed Axew using his mouth. Axew yelled in pain, being lifted a bit by Sunglasses Sandile.

"No, Axew!" Iris gasped. "Hang in there! We'll save you!" Cabba called.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Let's go!" Ash ordered. Before Pikachu could use his attack, Sandy stopped them. "Hold it! If you let Pikachu use Thunderbolt, you'll only end up hurting Axew! Electric-Type attacks don't have any effect on Ground-Types like Sandile!" Sandy's warning made Pikachu stop.

Iris ran over and grabbed Sunglasses Sandile. "Now, let go of my Axew or else!" Sunglasses Sandile just kept holding on to Axew. Ash, Pikachu, Oshawott, and Chimchar ran over to help as well. "Open your mouth! Come on!" Ash called. The five of them began to pull, though it only made Axew shriek in pain.

Cabba saw that his friends were trying to save Axew, but he ran over to help as well. "Come on! Let Axew go! Don't make me do this!" The Saiyan began to lift the Desert Croc Pokemon's jaws by force, and the Ground/Dark-Type kept trying to resist.

One of Pikachu's ears tickled Sunglasses Sandile's nose, which made Sunglasses Sandile let go of Axew and the others backed away. Sunglasses Sandile didn't look too happy, he lunged at both Pikachu and Oshawott, grabbing the two in his jaw. The two Pokemon gasped while Sunglasses Sandile began to drag them away. "Pikachu! Oshawott!" Ash called to his two Pokemon being dragged away.

"Stop him, Chimchar!" Cabba called. Chimchar nodded and ran off until he was in front of Sunglasses Sandile. "Char Chim!" Chimchar spread his arms out to block Sunglasses Sandile. The Ground/Dark-Type growled before he tried to make a move, but Sandy wasn't gonna let that happen. "Oh no you don't! Jaws, grab Sandile with Bite! Don't let him get away!" Jaws nodded before he rushed over and used Bite to grab Sunglasses Sandile by the tail.

Sunglasses Sandile looked behind him and saw that one of his own kind was holding him by the tail. Then, without warning, both Sunglasses Sandile and Jaws were lifted off the ground. Everyone gasped, they saw that a construction machine with a magnet pulled Jaws and Sunglasses Sandile up, with Pikachu and Oshawott getting dragged along.

"What's all that about!?" Cabba yelled in surprise. Chimchar quickly ran over to stand by his trainer's side. Three familiar faces showed themselves to the trainers. It was Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket!

Jessie started their motto. "Open your ears for the answer indeed!"

James continued. "The answer to come, as we feel the need!"

"We bring...the white light of evil into the future!" Jessie said.

"Hammering...Justice onto the black universe!" James said.

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" Meowth added.

"The fiery destroyer...Jessie!" Jessie said.

"With thunderous emotion...I am James!" James said.

"Wisest of the wise...Meowth!" Meowth said.

"Now, gather under the name of Team Rocket!" All three Team Rocket members finished their motto together.

The magnet on their machine raised the four Pokemon up even higher. "You guys again?" Cabba asked in anger. "Chim Chimchar Chim!" Chimchar snapped. "Don't you ever learn to give up?" Iris snapped. "Give us back our Pokemon!" Ash demanded.

Jessie scoffed and narrowed her eyes. "There's a huge flaw in your premise, since they're now _our _Pokemon." Sandy narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?"

"Pika Pika!/Oshawott!" both Pikachu and Oshawott protested. Team Rocket began to make their escape. Ash, Cabba, Chimchar, Iris, Axew, and Sandy ran after the machine, but Meowth thought ahead and threw a smoke bomb at them. Cabba saw this and grabbed Chimchar before the Saiyan jumped up to avoid the bomb. Ash, Iris, and Dan yelled as the smoke surrounded them.

Cabba, with Chimchar in his arms, narrowed his eyes at Team Rocket. "You're not losing me that easily." He said to himself. The Saiyan flew after them. He didn't even notice someone following him in the air.

* * *

Team Rocket got further away from the hotel.

"The dream of catching Pikachu comes true!" Jessie sneered. "And there's nothing like Oshawott and two Sandile as a bonus prize!" Meowth added with an evil grin on his face. "So, let's inform the boss right away!" James suggested.

"Team Rocket!" They heard Cabba's voice yell out to them. They looked at the sky behind them, and they were surprised to see Cabba up in the sky holding Chimchar. "Let them go, right now!" Cabba demanded. "Char Chim!" Chimchar added.

Jessie angrily growled. "Doesn't this Saiyan Twerp ever give up!?" Meowth growled as well. "He's already getting on my nerves!" "We're never gonna get anywhere with him following us in the air." James said.

Jessie pulled out her Poke Ball. "Well, I'll just have to knock him right out of the sky! Woobat, use Air Slash!" Right after he was sent out, Woobat fired his Air Slash attack on Cabba and Chimchar.

"Chimchar, counter with Ember!" Cabba called. Chimchar fired his Ember against Woobat's Air Slash.

The two attacks cancelled each other out, but Jessie wasn't gonna give up now. "Woobat, use Gust!" Woobat flapped his wings and blew strong winds at Cabba and Chimchar, forcing them to stop in the air. Seeing this, Team Rocket took the opportunity to get away from the Saiyan and the Chimp Pokemon.

"Team Rocket! Get back here!" Cabba angrily yelled through the wind. "Char Chimchar Chim!" Chimchar angrily yelled.

Meowth laughed. "Great job, Jess! We lost them!" Jessie returned Woobat. "Nothing to it."

Then suddenly, their machine stopped and one side of it was lurching. This surprised the four Pokemon stuck on the magnet as well as Team Rocket. Cabba and Chimchar landed on the ground behind the machine to see what was happening.

"What's happening?" Jessie asked while looking around.

Everyone looked around and saw that they were being surrounded by a bunch of wild Sandile. "It's a group of wild Sandile!" Cabba exclaimed. James looked back and saw the Saiyan and the Chimp Pokemon. "You!? I thought we lost you in the wind from Woobat's Gust!"

Meowth swung his suitcase at the approaching Sandile. "Stay away from us! All of you!" "Those other Sandile are gonna make our load too heavy if this doesn't change soon!" James said.

"Then allow me to lighten your load!" Another voice yelled out. Jessie, James, Meowth, Cabba, and Chimchar turned their heads to the direction of the voice. It was Sandy and she was standing on top of the magnet holding Pikachu, Oshawott, and the two Sandile. "Sandy?" Cabba sounded surprised as he asked that.

Jessie growled angrily. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

Sandy narrowed her eyes at Team Rocket. "Getting my partner and those other three Pokemon back!" She took another Poke Ball out. "Driller, use Fury Swipes on the rope!" Out of the ball came a mole looking Pokemon with sharp claws. "Drilbur!" Driller began to slash the metal rope with her Fury Swipes attack. Sandy was helping her Pokemon by pulling on two separate ends of the rope away from each other.

"Chimchar?" Chimchar blinked in surprise. Wanting to know more about Sandy's other Pokemon, Cabba took his Pokedex out for some answers. "Drilbur, the Mole Pokemon. It makes its way swiftly through the soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speed." Just after the Pokedex explained what a Drilbur is, Sandy gave out a fierce yell. To mostly everyone's surprise, a fierce red aura suddenly surrounded Sandy's body. With Driller's help, Sandy managed to easily snap the rope in half, freeing Pikachu, Oshawott, Jaws, and Sunglasses Sandile. Sandy shocked Cabba, Chimchar, and Team Rocket even further by floating away from the machine with Driller on her shoulder.

With the strange red aura still surrounding her, Sandy tossed the useless magnet as far away as possible. "What!? How did she do something like that!?" Team Rocket exclaimed in shock. Cabba realized why Sandy was able to do that. "She must be a martial artist. Iris did say there are a lot of them in the Unova Region." Chimchar nodded in agreement. "Chim Char."

Sunglasses Sandile saw that both Cabba and Sandy were trying to help, so he ran over to the Saiyan with Jaws right behind him. Once he was next to the Saiyan, Sunglasses Sandile called out to the group of wild Sandile. The group began to dig underground, preparing for a surprise attack.

Jessie gritted her teeth. "Alright, what are they trying to do!? James, get us out of here, right away!" James nodded. "Right!" But before James could even touch the controls, the machine lurched again, this time from another side. Sandy and Driller landed next to Cabba and the Pokemon and watched as the machine began to sink.

Before the machine sank completely, Team Rocket jumped out and landed on the ground. Once she realized that she was reunited with her Sandile. Sandy picked Jaws up and gave him a hug. "Jaws! Oh, thank goodness you're all right!" "Sand Sandile!" Jaws happily replied. Even Driller was relieved. "Bur Drilbur!"

Sunglasses Sandile began to walk away, still carrying Pikachu and Oshawott. Cabba, Sandy, and their Pokemon saw this and tried to stop him. "Sandile, wait!" Cabba called.

Sunglasses Sandile stopped and turned his head to look at Cabba and Sandy for a moment, then he motioned for the two of them, Chimchar, Jaws, and Driller to follow him. Then he walked away with the wild Sandile following him.

"Wonder what he wants?" Cabba asked in confusion. Chimchar just shrugged. Sandy and her two Pokemon seemed to have gotten Sunglasses Sandile's message. "I think he wants us to follow him. This might have to do with why he took Pikachu and Oshawott away." Sandy told Cabba.

"Are you sure?" Cabba asked. Sandy nodded with a smile and a wink. "Trust me, I know my Ground-Types!" Both Jaws and Driller nodded in agreement. "Sandile./Drilbur." Both Cabba and Chimchar decided to go with what Sandy said. The five of them followed after the group of Sandile.

Team Rocket watched Cabba and Sandy walk away with the Pokemon. "Team, I'm afraid we have no choice but to retreat." James told his teammates. Both Jessie and Meowth agreed. The three of them used their jet-packs to flee from the area.

* * *

Later, at a fair distance, Sunglasses Sandile finally released Pikachu and Oshawott from his grip. The two Pokemon ran over to Cabba and Sandy.

"Pikachu, Oshawott, are you okay?" Cabba asked two of Ash's Pokemon. "Pika./Osha." Pikachu and Oshawott were both relieved to be out of Sunglasses Sandile's grip at last.

Jaws walked over to Sunglasses Sandile all of a sudden. "Sandile Sandile?" Jaws asked the leader. "Sandile!" Sunglasses Sandile just called to Jaws, Cabba, Sandy, Pikachu, Chimchar, Oshawott, and Driller. The Sandile leader jerked his head to the right, as if to show them what was happening. Cabba, Sandy, and the five Pokemon with them looked to see that there was a group of wild Pokemon nearby.

"Those wild Pokemon? Patrat, Pidove, and Deerling? But, what are they doing here?" Cabba asked in confusion. "Maybe this has something to do with why Sandile took Pikachu and Oshawott." Sandy guessed.

Sunglasses Sandile walked up to a rock to make some sort of an announcement. "Sandile Sandile! Sandile. Sandile Sandile!" The announcement just confused Cabba and Sandy.

"What do you think Sandile's trying to say?" Cabba asked. Sandy just shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm as lost as you are."

Suddenly, a burst of hot water came bursting from the ground, surprising everyone in the area. "What the...!? A geyser?" Cabba asked. He remembered seeing a couple of geysers on Sadala as a child.

"This must be what Sandile was talking about!" Sandy said. The geyser burst closer to them and steam began to surround the area.

"Sandile Sand!" Sunglasses Sandile called out. That got the other Pokemon to move out.

Cabba took another look at the geyser. "Hmm...If I had to guess, the Sandile that attacked the hotel sand spa only did that to get the guests to safety from the geysers! And that must be why Sandile grabbed Pikachu and Oshawott and dragged them away, and why he tried to get to Axew! The Sandile were just trying to warn everyone who came to Dan's family's hotel about the geysers and take the wild Pokemon to a safe place!"

Sandy suddenly grinned happily. "HA! I knew it! I had a feeling there was a good reason why they would come to the hotel and cause havoc! They were just trying to help the people and Pokemon!" That just made Cabba, Chimchar, Pikachu, and Oshawott sweat drop a bit. The four of them even took a step away from Sandy.

Both Jaws and Driller groaned in embarrassment by their trainer's outburst.

"Uh...maybe we should...follow the Sandile now." Cabba said, a bit uneasily. Sandy snapped out of her super happiness. "Oh, right! The geysers, of course."

Just as they were about to follow the group of Pokemon, they heard a voice behind them. "Hey, Pikachu!" They turned around and saw that Ash was running over to them. Not only that, but they also saw Iris and Dan as well. Cabba smiled. "Ash! Guys, you made it!" Both Pikachu and Oshawott ran over to their trainer.

Sunglasses Sandile also noticed the Kanto Trainer. "Sandile." The leader began to walk over to the five Pokemon again.

Suddenly, the area began to shake. "That sounds huge!" Dan called. Pikachu and Oshawott got back to Ash just as another geyser shot boiling water into the air. The barrier that protected them from the geysers broke.

The boiling water splashed and turned into a boiling river. Iris and Dan over to see what was happening. The five of them widened their eyes to see the boiling river surrounding the Patrat, the Pidove, and the Deerling. The group of trapped wild Pokemon began to shiver in fright.

Some parts of the land they were standing on began to break apart, scaring them even more. "They're surrounded by boiling water! Now what do we do?" Iris asked.

"It's gonna be trouble if another big one blows!" Dan said. Just after he said that, there was another rumble. "Like right now!" Iris shrieked.

Ash began to run over to the boiling water. "Ash, what are you doing?" Cabba ran after Ash. Pikachu and Chimchar were about to follow, but Oshawott knocked them both down to prevent them from doing so. Ash was about to step into the water, but Cabba quickly pulled him back. "You can't walk through that water! You'll burn yourself!" "But I've gotta do something to save them!" Ash grunted.

"Sandile!" Sunglasses Sandile called. Everyone turned their heads to the right and saw that Sunglasses Sandile was giving an order to the other Sandile who nodded in response. Sunglasses Sandile and Jaws suddenly turned to each other and nodded after a couple of seconds. The two of them walked over to the wild Sandile.

"Jaws, where are you going?" Sandy asked in confusion. Sunglasses Sandile bit on a rock, then Jaws bit on Sunglasses Sandile's tail, then the Sandile began to bite on each other's tails. Thus forming a Sandile bridge.

"What are they trying to do?" Iris asked. Ash knew what the Sandile were doing. "I know! The Sandile are making a bridge!" Everyone saw that the Sandile bridge was complete. "Wow! Way to go, Jaws!" Sandy cheered. "Drilbur Dril!" Driller cheered for her fellow Ground-Type Pokemon. "Good luck, Sandile!" Dan called. "You can do it!" Iris cheered.

The Sandile bridge lowered down to the wild Pokemon, so they can cross it to safety. "Yeah, awesome! Everyone, cross over the bridge!" Ash called to the wild Pokemon. To everyone's surprise, the Wild Pokemon were hesitating, not crossing the bridge at all. "What's the matter?" Iris asked. "They're scared! The boiling water surrounding them is frightening them!" Sandy answered. "Hey! You've got to hurry and cross!" Ash called to the wild Pokemon again, but they wouldn't budge.

Seeing that the Pokemon weren't moving, Cabba decided to step in. "That's it! I'm going over there!" The Saiyan surprised the others by flying next to the bridge. "In that case, I'll help too!" Ash ran across the bridge with Pikachu behind him. Soon, they met up with Cabba and the wild Pokemon on the other side.

"Come on! Let's all get on the Sandile bridge and cross over together!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called as well. "Everything will be fine! We'll be right by your side!" Cabba called. With that, one Deerling began to cross the Sandile bridge, it felt more at ease when Cabba floated next to it and placed a gentle hand on its back.

"Okay! Hurry!" Ash called. The other Pokemon began to cross as well, the Pidove flew above the bridge. "Keep it up!" Iris called. "You can do it!" Sandy cheered. "Not much time!" Dan warned.

Cabba kept flying back and forth to give the wild Pokemon some comfort as they crossed the Sandile bridge. After a few minutes, all of the wild Pokemon were on the safe side. "Pikachu, why don't you go on ahead?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded and began to cross the bridge. But then, some more rocks began to break from under a Sandile's feet! Seeing this made Ash and Cabba gasp. Ash held on to Sandile while Cabba landed next to Ash to pull him closer to the small island.

"Oh no! Ash! Cabba!" Iris gasped. "Pika Pi!/Chimchar Char!" Both Pikachu and Chimchar called for their trainers.

"Okay! Hang on a little longer!" Ash called out. Sunglasses Sandile's grip on the rock was beginning to slip. "You can do it, Sandile! Just a little more!" Ash grunted.

Then another burst of geysers came. Both Ash and Cabba yelped once they saw that boiling water began to fall towards them. Suddenly, Oshawott ran across the bridge, jumped off and fired a Water Gun attack to stop the boiling water. "Osha!" Oshawott started to cheer, but he soon realized he was about to fall into the water below.

Thinking ahead, Ash pulled out Oshawott's Poke Ball. "Oshawott, return!" Ash quickly returned Oshawott to his Poke Ball before he could hit the water. "You were great, Oshawott!" Ash praised.

Just then, another geyser burst caused more boiling water to fall towards Ash and Cabba. "Look out, guys!" Iris called.

Cabba quickly got in front of Ash and cupped his hands to his left. The Saiyan was charging up for an attack of his own. Purple energy gathered around his hands. By now, everyone was curious to see what the Saiyan was about to do. "Take This! **GALICK CANNON!**" Cabba fired a wave of purple energy at the boiling water, getting it out of the way until the geyser stopped. Everyone was surprised to see what the Saiyan just did, Sandy even smiled and nodded a little.

"Whoa! Cabba, what was that?" Ash asked in both amazement and shock. "That's one of my attacks, it's called the Galick Cannon." Cabba answered, but he gasped once he saw that Ash was losing his grip on Sandile. "Ash, you're slipping!"

Ash saw this and gasped. He tried to hold on, but it was too late. All of a sudden, Iris grabbed Ash's hand just in time. Both Ash and Cabba saw that Iris was on the end of the Sandile bridge, smiling at them with relief. "That was pretty crazy, you guys." Iris sighed. "Nah! That was nothing." Ash grinned. "Nothing at all." Cabba agreed with a smile. The Saiyan turned his head to Sunglasses Sandile. "Sandile, give it just one more push!"

Sunglasses Sandile nodded before he and the other Sandile raised themselves up high with Ash and Iris hanging on. Cabba flew next to them. "Awesome!" Iris exclaimed. Then the Sandile bridge fell apart, and everyone began to fall to the ground. As Ash fell, he unknowingly grabbed Cabba by his tail, making him grunt before they hit the ground.

After they hit the ground, Ash groaned a little. "Chimchar!?" Hearing the concerned cry from Chimchar, Ash looked over and saw that Cabba was twitching a little next to him. "Cabba? You all right?" Ash unknowingly let the Saiyan's tail go.

Iris looked over at the two of them. "Hey, what happened?" She asked in confusion. Cabba sat up and rubbed the back of his head with one hand, the other arm was holding Chimchar. "Ash grabbed my tail as we were falling down. A Saiyan loses their power whenever that happens, that is unless a Saiyan works that weakness out."

Ash laughed sheepishly after he heard that. "Sorry, Cabba. I didn't know." Iris and Axew blinked in confusion and Sandy had no idea what all this talk about these so-called Saiyans was about. But still, in the end, everyone smiled and laughed.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy were all relaxing in the hot springs. Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, and even Deerling were relaxing with them. Chimchar, Jaws, and Driller stood next to Dan and his dad, mainly because Chimchar's a Fire-Type and Jaws and Driller are both Ground-Types, even if Jaws is also a Dark-Type. Either way, those three don't like being in the water.

"Well, son? What do you think of our new hot spring?" Dan's dad asked.

"I'm sorry the geysers caused us to lose the sand spa, but this is incredible!" Dan exclaimed.

Ash sighed in relaxation. "Hot water feels awesome!" "Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

Iris giggled. "Yeah! Five stars without a doubt!" "Axew!" Axew agreed with a happy nod.

Cabba sighed and gently ran a hand through Deerling's head. "This really does feel nice. I remember visiting some of the local hot springs back on Planet Sadala...before it got destroyed." Deerling didn't know what Cabba meant, but he just sighed and let his trainer keep petting him. "Deer Deerling."

"I don't know what you mean by Sadala, but you're right. This is so soothing." Sandy put her hands behind her had as she relaxed.

"Wow, thanks!" Dan said with a smile. Dan's dad chuckled. "We now have a new attraction!"

Ash grinned. "Yeah! There's nothing more relaxing than a hot spring!"

"You're right, this is great!" Cabba agreed.

Iris noticed the sad look on Jaws's face. The Sandile was sad because now his favorite attraction to the hotel was gone forever. "Although, I think Jaws prefers the hot sand more." Iris mentioned.

"Sandile!" Jaws moaned, a little too dramatically. Chimchar just smiled sadly and patted the Sandile on the back. Driller, on the other hand, just sighed and shook her head in annoyance.

"Give it time, Jaws will feel better before you know it." Sandy assured.

Ash turned his head to Sandy to ask her something. "Hey, Sandy? What are you gonna do now?"

Sandy turned to the other three trainers in the springs with her. "Well, I'll probably get back on my journey to find the Dragon Balls. But, you know, I've been thinking..."

Iris blinked. "About what?"

Sandy grinned. "Well, since Cabba found the Two-Star ball first, and it really isn't my place to take it from him and run off...I was thinking I should go with you guys and continue the search." Ash, Iris, and Cabba were surprised.

"You want to come with us, Sandy?" Cabba asked. Sandy nodded her head. "Sure I do. You guys seem to be a lot of fun to be around. My Pokemon and I could use some company while travelling through the Unova Region." Sand turned her head and gave Ash and teasing smirk. "And be honest. You want to see the Eternal Dragon yourself, don't you, Ash?"

Ash stiffed a little and laughed sheepishly. "Okay, I'll admit, I do. I never saw an Eternal Dragon in my past journeys before." "Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu said.

Iris giggled a bit. "He really can be like a little kid. Still, I'd like to see this dragon myself. So, I have no problem with you tagging along, Sandy." "Axew Axew!" Axew happily cheered.

Cabba smiled and nodded. "The more the merrier. And, if you want, you and I can have a couple of sparring matches to train ourselves." Sandy grinned. "I'm in!" Before they got in the water, Sandy mentioned to Ash and Iris that she's a martial artist as well. So the two of them just smiled at their martial arts friends.

In a distance away from the hotel, something emerged from the sand. It was the same Sandile with sunglasses on, and he was suddenly laughing to himself.

* * *

Not only did Ash, Iris, and Cabba met Dan and Sandy, but now Ash has a new Pokemon friend in Oshawott as well as a new travelling companion in Sandy. And as soon as they finish relaxing in the new hot springs of Dan's family's hotel, our heroes will be back on the road to Striaton City. They'll also keep en eye out for the mystical Dragon Balls as the journey continues next time on Pokemon Super: Black & White!

* * *

**Cabba's Pokemon Team (So far):**

1\. Chimchar (M) (Scratch, Leer, Ember)

2\. Deerling (M) (Tackle, Growl, Double Kick)


	4. The Battle Club & Tepig's Choice

Previously on Pokemon Super: Black & White, after discovering that Oshawott left Professor Juniper's Lab to follow Ash, our heroes met up with Dan and Sandy. Sandy was in the middle of her search for the seven mystical Dragon Balls, but Dan was having some problems regarding a bunch of wild Sandile. Turns out the Sandile, lead by one wearing a pair of sunglasses, were trying to warn the wild Pokemon and those who come to Dan's family hotel about the erupting geysers. After saving the Pokemon and relaxing in the new hot springs, our heroes, now accompanied by Sandy, have arrived in some sort of town. Now the story continues!

The Battle Club & Tepig's Choice

It was a new day, and the four trainers saw a town in front of them. Thinking that it was Striaton City, Ash was excited. "Yes! We've finally reached Striaton City! Time for me and Cabba to have a Gym Battle!" "Pika" Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

Even Cabba had to admit, he was feeling excited about having a Gym Battle for the first time. Being the Saiyan's Fire-Type Pokemon, Chimchar was feeling fired up for his first Gym Battle as well. The proof was in the fire of determination in the Chimp Pokemon's eyes.

Iris and Sandy walked past the two boys. "I hate to burst your bubble, Ash, but that town is actually called Accumula Town. Striaton City is the next town over." Sandy pointed out.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise while Cabba just blinked in confusion. "Wait, what?" Ash yelped.

"But, of course you wouldn't know that. You're a kid." Iris giggled. "Come on, Iris. Give him a break. Both Ash and Cabba have never been to Unova before, so I kinda don't blame them for think we've reached Striaton City already." Sandy mentioned, even though she couldn't help but smile a little.

Ash sighed in disappointment. "Wow, bummer. I was so psyched to have a Gym Battle." Cabba patted Ash on the back. "Well, that just means we have more time to prepare for the Striaton Gym. Don't feel down, Ash."

Iris smiled as she turned to the boys. "Then, why don't you two go to the Pokemon Battle Club? That's where Sandy and I are going right now."

"Pokemon Battle Club?" Cabba asked. "So, what's that?" Ash asked. "Of course you both wouldn't know that either." Iris chuckled.

"Allow me to explain, boys. A Pokemon Battle Club is a place where Pokemon Trainers come to battle each other. In order to do so, you'll have to schedule with the trainer you want to battle against." Sandy explained. With that, the four of them walked through Accumula Town to get to the Pokemon Battle Club.

* * *

Soon the four trainers reached a particular building in Accumula Town. "Here we are! This is the Pokemon Battle Club!" Iris said.

They went inside the building, they saw several machines inside. Sandy walked over and clicked on the screen panel in front of them, it showed the profile of some of the trainers.

"What's that?" Cabba asked. "This, my monkey tailed friend, is the Bulletin Board. Here, you can check the profile of any trainers to see who you want to battle against." Sandy explained. "It's an awesome place where trainers can sharpen their skills by battling as they see fit." Iris added.

Ash felt excited about the Battle Club. He couldn't wait to train here. Just then, they heard something in the distance. "What was that?" Ash asked, surprised by the sound. Pikachu was just as surprised as his trainer. "Pika?" "Well, judging by the energy I'm sensing, I'd say a battle's going on right now." Cabba guessed. "Chimchar." Chimchar said. "Come on, let's check it out!" Ash suggested.

The four of them entered a bigger room that looks more like an indoor battle arena, and it looked like a Pokemon Battle is about to unfold!

"Perfect timing! Looks like they're about to start battling!" Iris exclaimed. "Wow! All right!" Ash exclaimed.

Cabba took a look at the Pokemon on the field, and he saw that they kinda look like Snivy and Oshawott, only a little different. "What kind of Pokemon are they using? They kinda look like Snivy and Oshawott." Both Ash and Cabba took their Pokedexs out to scan the Pokemon.

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines and dodges their attacks by hiding in thick shadows of foliage." Cabba's Pokedex explained. "Evolved form...of Snivy?" Cabba asked, still new to the ways of Pokemon. Chimchar just smiled at his trainer and nodded. "Char."

"Dewott, the Discipline Pokemon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship." Ash's Pokedex explained. Ash was amazed by the two evolved Pokemon. "Whoa..."

"Servine, use Leaf Blade!" Servine's trainer called. Servine charged towards its opponent, about ready to use Leaf Blade.

"Dewott, Water Gun!" Dewott's trainer called. Dewott fired a Water Gun attack that made Servine tumble across the battlefield.

"Okay! That's enough! Take your Servine to be healed!" A man said. Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy turned to see that the man looked like a martial arts instructor.

Servine's trainer ran over to check on his Grass-Type. "Servine, are you okay?" Servine whimpered a little in pain. The boy picked up his Servine and left the Battle Club.

As the four trainers watched Servine's trainer leave, the man walked over to them. "We'll take care of all your battle needs. I welcome you to the Battle Club!" They turned their attention to him. "My name is Don George, I'm the club manager of the Accumula Battle Club!"

Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy were amazed, then they gave their own introductions. "Hey, Don George. I'm Sandy!" Sandy went first. "My name is Iris. I'd like to introduce you to Ash." Iris pointed to the trainer from Kanto. "And I'm Cabba. It's nice to meet you, Don George." Cabba gave the manager a small bow. "Iris and Sandy were telling me and Cabba that anyone could have a battle here if they want to." Ash said. Don George chuckled. "Right, that's correct."

"Ash and I are going to challenge the Striaton Gym, and we want to be ready for it." Cabba explained. "Pika!/Chim!" Pikachu and Chimchar both agreed with the Saiyan.

Don George was surprised to see both Pikachu and Chimchar. "Ah! A Pikachu and a Chimchar? How unusual to see one of each in the Unova Region." Just as Dewott's trainer left to give his Pokemon a rest, someone else came into the Battle Club.

"I see. So, that would make you Pikachu's trainer and partner, right?" Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, Chimchar, Iris, Sandy, and Don George turned to the newcomer. It was a muscular guy with short red hair that matched his red eyes. He was wearing a white sleeveless gi top, red wristbands, black belt, red pants, black shoes, and white socks. The guy also had what looks like a red pole behind his back. (A/N: This is my male Earthling from my PS4 Xenoverse 2.)

Ash nodded with a grin. "Yeah, you're right." The guy turned his head to Cabba. "And you're Chimchar's trainer and good friend?" Cabba nodded. "Well, we've only started, but yeah." The guy chuckled. "Guess this is my lucky day! I came here to the Accumula Battle Club to give my Pokemon partner a good training session, and I see both a Pikachu and a Chimchar with my own eyes!"

"I welcome you to the Battle Club as well! We'll take care of all your battle needs!" Don George told the guy. Both Cabba and Sandy sensed something in the new guy. "This guy's power level's pretty high." Sandy told Cabba. The Saiyan nodded in response to Sandy just before he turned to the newcomer. "Excuse me, but are you also a martial artist?"

The red head gave a grin and nodded his head. "That's right! My name's Jack! And when I'm not training my Pokemon partner, I train myself in the art of martial arts!"

Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy were amazed to hear that. "Wow! My name's Ash. Me and Pikachu came from the Kanto Region, we're gonna enter the Unova League!" Ash introduced. "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu waved. "I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew." Just after Iris introduced herself and her Pokemon, Axew popped his head out of her hair. "Axew Ew!" Axew waved. "I'm Cabba. Like I said before, both me and Chimchar just started on this journey, but I'm also a martial artist myself." Cabba introduced. "Char Chim!" Chimchar waved. Sandy gave Jack a friendly smirk as she pointed her thumb to herself. "Guess that leaves me. I'm Sandy. I'm on a quest throughout the Unova Region, not only as a Pokemon Trainer, but as a martial artist!"

Hearing what both Cabba and Sandy said got Jack's attention. "Well, what do you know? Small world." He turned his attention to Cabba. "So, you've just started with Chimchar? How about you and I have ourselves a Pokemon Battle?"

Cabba was surprised by the offer. "Me? But I've never faced off against another Pokemon Trainer before." "Go for it, Cabba!" Iris encouraged the Saiyan. "That's something I'd like to see! Besides, it'll be great practice for you before our Striaton Gym Battle." Ash pointed out. "He's right, Cabba. Give it a go!" Sandy agreed. "Chimchar Chim!/Pika Pika!/Axew Axew!" Chimchar, Pikachu, and Axew cheered for their Saiyan friend as well.

Cabba smiled at this. "Okay, Jack, I accept your challenge!"

"Awesome!" Jack cheered.

* * *

Now Jack and Cabba were at the battlefield. Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Chimchar, and Sandy watched while sitting on a bench near Cabba's side.

"Okay! Deerling, let's go!" Cabba called out his Season Pokemon. Deerling appeared and he looked ready for battle.

Jack blinked in confusion. "Huh? A Deerling? I thought you'd be using Chimchar for this battle." He just simply shrugged before he pulled out his own Poke Ball. "Oh well, a Deerling is fun to battle against too. Now I'll show you my Pokemon! Patrat, come on out!" Jack brought out his Pokemon, a Patrat. But what threw Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and their Pokemon off was that Jack's Patrat wasn't like the wild ones they've seen before.

While other Patrat had brown fur and red and yellow eyes, Jack's Patrat had grey fur and and blue and green eyes.

"Hey, why's Jack's Patrat a different color than the one's we've seen before?" Ash asked in confusion. "My Patrat's rather unique. He's been with me even before he hatched from the Pokemon Egg my father gave to me when I was younger." Jack explained. Patrat nodded. "Pat Patrat!"

Cabba got his Pokedex out to scan Patrat. "Patrat, the Scout Pokemon. Extremely cautious, one of them will always be on the lookout, but it won't notice a foe coming from behind."

"Let the battle begin!" Don George declared.

"Here we go! Deerling, start off with Tackle!" Cabba called. Deerling charged towards Patrat to start the battle. "We'll also go with a Tackle attack of our own!" Jack called. Patrat was able to counter Deerling's Tackle with his own.

"Now, Patrat! Use Bite!" Jack called. Patrat jumped up and got ready to use Bite on Deerling.

"Dodge it!" Cabba yelled. Deerling jumped back to dodge the attack. "Double Kick, let's go!" At his trainer's call, Deerling quickly turned around and bashed his hind hooves on Patrat's belly.

"Nice move. Fighting-Type attacks like Double Kick are super effective against a Normal-Type like Patrat." Iris commented. Sandy smiled. "He may have only started as a trainer, but Cabba's showing us that he's a fast learner." "Way to go, Cabba!" Ash cheered.

Jack smirked. "Time to fight back. Patrat, use your Cut attack!" As he charged towards Deerling, Patrat's claws began to glow. "Tackle, go!" Cabba called. Deerling charged towards Patrat.

Then, without warning, an alarm went off.

The Pokemon stopped in their tracks just as some of Don George's pupils ran into the room. "Battle Manager, sir! It's the emergency alarm!" One student yelled. "Something's in the Storage Room!" Student #2 said. "It's probably that mysterious Pokemon!" Student 3 guessed.

Don George sighed before he nodded to his students. "Right." He turned to Cabba and Jack. "I'm gonna have to suspend your battle for now." With that said, Don George followed his students out of the room.

Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and Jack were curious about what was going on. By now, Ash, Iris, and Sandy were standing next to Cabba and Jack. Chimchar even got back on the Saiyan's shoulder. "Oh man. A mysterious Pokemon?" Ash asked. Iris looked excited. "How cool is that!?" "Do you guys think that maybe this mysterious Pokemon could be causing trouble for the Accumula Battle Club? If so, we should try to find a way to calm it down." Cabba suggested.

"But first, we have to find out what really caused the alarm to go off." Sandy pointed out. Jack nodded. "Right. Come on, Patrat!" Patrat jumped on to Jack's left shoulder just as the trainer ran off after Don George. Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cabba, Chimchar, Deerling, and Sandy followed after the red haired trainer.

* * *

Later, Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and Jack followed Don George and his pupils to the storage room where the pupils began to investigate.

"It doesn't look like anything was stolen." Pupil 1 said. Don George nodded.

Patrat's eyes were wandering a little until they spotted something. The shiny Scout Pokemon tapped Jack on the head to get his attention. "What is it, Patrat?" Patrat pointed at what he was looking at. "Pat Patrat!" Jack looked over and saw that his Pokemon spotted a security camera. "Hey, Don George! Maybe that security camera Patrat spotted might have recorded something!"

"You're right. Let's review it." Don George said. "Sir!" the students replied.

Everyone went into another room to review the tape from the cameras from around the Battle Club.

"So, what's going on?" Ash asked. One of the pupils looked through one of the recordings to find out what set off the alarm earlier.

"The food in the storage room has been stolen a lot lately, and an unidentified Pokemon has been sighted too." Don George explained.

Sandy slowly nodded her head. "I get it. That's why the Battle Club has security cameras all over. It's to make sure the thieves or this mysterious Pokemon wouldn't get away."

Ash grew excited after hearing about the mysterious Pokemon. "Awesome! If it's a new kind of Pokemon, I want to catch it!"

Iris giggled a bit. "Such a kid. You can't find a new Pokemon that easily." Ash slumped a little. "Yeah...I guess you're right." Don George chuckled. "But, at the same time, that's what makes it so exciting!" Jack grinned. "Yeah, it does!" Hearing them made Ash smile again.

"Battle manager, sir! We're ready to go!" Student 1 said. "Good. Let's just see what went on!" Don George called. "Sir, here it is!" the student showed them the video.

The recording first showed them a shadow running away from the storage room. Just after the shadow came a trio of figures that were familiar to Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy. It was Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket! "What's that!?" Jessie looked at the retreating shadowy figure. After she asked that, the alarm went off. "Not good." "Exit, quick!" James called. The trio made a quick escape.

"Two people?" the student was surprised. Jack blinked a bit. "And apparently a Meowth." "I know them! Team Rocket!" Ash snapped. "Pika!" Pikachu growled with a glare.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Don George asked. "They're a group of criminals that steal Pokemon from their trainers." Cabba answered. He seemed pretty mad when he saw that Team Rocket was up to no good again. "Chim!" Chimchar glared at the screen where he last saw the trio. "Not them again!" Iris complained. Axew popped his head out. "Axew!" Sandy crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. "I thought they learned their lesson back at the spa."

"Well, the security system caught more than those guys." Don George mentioned. Everyone turned their attention back to the video. "I'd like you to play that part of the security tape once more!" "Sir!" the student agreed with Don George and rewound to the shadowy figure.

When it paused on the shadowy figure, Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and Jack grew bewildered. "A shadow?" Cabba asked. "Dark and skinny..." Iris whispered. "Well, what kind of Pokemon is it?" Jack asked in confusion.

Ash looked through his Pokedex. "Looks to me like this Pokemon." He showed an image on the Pokedex to Don George. "Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and gains a mysterious power." Ash's Pokedex explained. Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and Jack got a little closer to see the Pokemon on the Pokedex.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Iris exclaimed. "Yet also a bit strange." Jack crossed his arms. "Why's that?" Cabba asked. "Because Umbreon don't normally live in the Unova Region." Sandy answered the Saiyan. Don George smirked. "If we were to discover one, it would be a huge find!"

* * *

Now everyone was out at the front entrance, coming up with a plan to catch what they think might be Umbreon.

"Alright! Let's keep our eyes open and find Umbreon!" Don George called out. "Sir!" the students agreed, then they ran in different directions.

Now, Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and Jack were standing in front of the front entrance. "Ash, Cabba, Sandy. What do you say we go and help them out?" Iris suggested.

"Sure, let's go!" Ash agreed. Cabba nodded. "I'm in." Sandy grinned. "Let's do it!" "Count me in! I'd like to see if it really is Umbreon myself." Jack said. With that, the five of them ran off to the storage room to collect some Pokemon Food for their own plan.

And that plan involved putting some Pokemon Food in bowls and making some tracks of them as bait for Umbreon. Now their trap was all set.

"Okay. I think that should do it." Iris said. She, Axew, Cabba, Chimchar, and Deerling just finished setting up their part of the trap.

Cabba curiously picked up a piece of Pokemon Food. "I'm not one to doubt the plan, Iris, but are you sure Umbreon will come and get these?"

"Trust me on this, Cabba. Once Umbreon smells the Pokemon Food, it'll eat it for sure." Iris grinned. "Ew Axew Ew!" Axew happily agreed.

Cabba suddenly popped the Pokemon Food piece in his mouth to see what it tastes like. He grimaced a bit before he spit it out in a nearby trash bin. "I guess Pokemon Food counts as the pet food of this planet."

Iris raised an eyebrow while glancing at her Saiyan friend. "Uh...What planet are you from?" "Sadala." Cabba answered. Deerling tilted his head in confusion. "Deer?" Chimchar just sweat dropped and laughed a little.

Sandy walked over to the two of them. "Okay, the Pokemon Food is in place around back of the Battle Club."

Ash and Jack walked out of the storage room with Pikachu and Patrat. "Hey guys! Ash and I finished setting up the Pokemon Food!" Jack called to Cabba, Iris, and Sandy. "Now what?" Ash called.

Iris shushed the two of them. "I think the best thing we can do is split up so we can keep a sharp eye on this place." Jack caught on. "Good idea. Umbreon could be hungry. So, there's a chance that Umbreon might fall for this." Sandy nodded. "That's the idea. Iris and I will be watching from over there. If you boys see Umbreon, let us know." Ash, Cabba, and Jack watched as Iris and Sandy ran off to their position. Iris quickly turned her head back to the boys. "I'm planning to catch it if you don't mind!" With that said, Iris followed Sandy to their position.

After the girls left, Jack turned to Ash and Cabba. "I'll help Don George and his students look for Umbreon. Good luck, guys!" He ran off, leaving Patrat with Ash and Cabba.

"Okay. Now it's our turn." Ash told his Saiyan friend. Cabba nodded. "Right." Ash turned to Pikachu, Chimchar, Deerling, and Patrat. "You guys wait here just in case Umbreon decides to come back to the storage room." "Pika!/Chimchar!/Deerling!/Patrat!" the four Pokemon agreed. Then one of Ash's Poke Balls opened up and Oshawott appeared next to Pikachu.

Cabba blinked after seeing that. "Okay, I didn't know that could happen." "Oshawott, what are you doing out of your Poke Ball?" Ash asked in confusion. "Wott Osha!" Oshawott sounded proud with his answer. Ash smiled. "I get it. You want to help out, right?" Oshawott nodded.

"Okay then, you five are in charge of guarding the storage room. If Umbreon happens to step in, let us know." Cabba told the five Pokemon.

The Pokemon nodded. Then Ash and Cabba went off to their own position.

Just then, Oshawott's nose picked up the scent of Pokemon Food. Happy to see what he believes is his lunch, Oshawott sat and began to happily eat.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu tried to get Oshawott to stop eating the bait. "Chimchar Chim Char!" Chimchar scolded the Sea Otter Pokemon. "Patrat! Pat Patrat Rat Pat Patrat!" Patrat was trying to remind Oshawott that they were on a mission to catch Umbreon. However, Oshawott just blew a raspberry at them and continued eating. Seeing Oshawott be like this made Deerling groan in annoyance.

"Pikachu!/Patrat Rat!" Pikachu and Patrat tried to pull Oshawott away from the bowl. Chimchar was about to help as well, but Oshawott unintentionally swatted both Pikachu and Patrat away.

Chimchar and Deerling watched as both Pikachu and Patrat hit against a box. Then a couple of boxes hit them on the head a few times. They groaned and rubbed their sore heads. Just as Chimchar and Deerling were about to check on them, a pan hit Pikachu and Patrat on the head, knocking them out before one more box landed on them. Now Pikachu and Patrat were unconscious and in a box.

Chimchar winced at that, then he looked to see that Oshawott just kept eating the Pokemon Food. This made Chimchar growl a little at Oshawott. "Chimchar!" But, before the Chimp Pokemon could do anything, Deerling held up a hoof. Chimchar looked at the Season Pokemon in confusion. Deerling just walked up behind Oshawott and turned around. After that, Deerling sent Oshawott flying into a wall with Double Kick.

Chimchar winced again and Oshawott was knocked out because of Deerling. Both of Cabba's Pokemon turned their heads to each other and nodded, seeing that they'll have to deal with this themselves. Chimchar grabbed Oshawott by his foot and dragged the Water-Type. Deerling followed Chimchar so they and Oshawott could hide behind a big box to wait for what they think might be Umbreon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack, Don George, and the students were at their spot looking for Umbreon.

"Keep Looking! Umbreon could be around here somewhere!" Don George called. "Sir!" The students agreed.

Jack was also looking around, but then a feeling came to him. "Hold on. What's this I'm sensing now?" He turned his head to a rustling bush.

Just then, a black Pokemon with yellow rings around it walked out. "So, that must be the Umbreon we saw in the video? Odd, it looks a lot like the Meowth we saw with those two people in the video." Jack thought with a raised eyebrow. But he just simply shrugged. "Hey guys! I see Umbreon! Over there!" Hearing Jack's call, Don George and his three students turned to see the strange Umbreon.

The Pokemon looked nervous, then it suddenly ran for it. "Quick! We can't let Umbreon get away!" Don George yelled. After that, he, his students, and Jack ran after the strange Pokemon.

Once they were gone, something else popped out of the bush. Jessie and James watched as Jack, Don George and the students chased the strange Umbreon. "Looks like they've taken the bait." Jessie chuckled. "And now, with them distracted, the storage room is ours for the taking." James said. The two Team Rocket members began to sneak over to the storage room.

* * *

Ash and Cabba were hiding behind a bush, using another bowl of Pokemon Food as bait.

"And now, we quietly wait for Umbreon to appear." Cabba whispered to Ash. "Right." Ash whispered back. Something came from out of the corner to the bowl. "There it is!" Ash whispered.

As the Pokemon got to the bowl, they saw that it wasn't what they thought it was. "Wait, that's not Umbreon." Ash got his Pokedex out. "Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon. Normally, fire shoots out Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill." the Pokedex explained.

Cabba looked back at the Pokemon who for some reason seemed to be struggling to have something to eat. "Tepig? You mean one of the three starters back in Professor Juniper's Lab? That one looks different than the one we saw back at the lab."

Ash nodded. "You're right. No wonder we mistook it for Umbreon. Look at it, it's so dirty and skinny. But, why isn't Tepig eating?" Cabba got a closer look at Tepig. "Hey, I think I see the problem. Look, a rope is tied around Tepig's snout. That's why Tepig isn't eating, because it's tied up at the mouth." The Saiyan pointed at the rope around Tepig's snout.

The dirty and skinny Tepig saw the two trainers, got scared and ran away. "Hey, wait!" Cabba yelled. "Wait up!" Ash called. The two of them ran after Tepig.

Iris and Sandy came by just to see the skinny and dirty Tepig pass by. "Ash, Cabba! What's going on?" Iris called to the boys. "We figured out who the mysterious Pokemon is!" Ash exclaimed. The girls's eyes widened after hearing that. "Really? You did?" Sandy asked. Both Ash and Cabba kept running after the Pokemon. "Slow down! I want to catch it!" Iris called. She and Sandy joined in the chase.

After a few minutes, the skinny Tepig ran into a dead end. This gave Ash a chance to slowly walk up to it. "Don't worry. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, really. You don't have to be scared." He assured.

As he got close enough, he held Tepig up. The skinny and dirty Fire Pig Pokemon flailed at the hold, then it glared at Ash and blew smoke in his face, much to Cabba, Iris, and Sandy's surprise. While his face was covered in soot, Ash grinned after he coughed a little. "Told ya, I won't hurt you." Tepig was startled by Ash's quick recovery. "Te...Pig?"

"I'll bet you'd like to eat some yummy Pokemon Food, right?" Ash asked. Starting to trust Ash, Tepig slowly nodded. Then Ash got to work on the rope around the Fire-Type. Cabba, Iris, and Sandy walked a little closer so the girls can get a better look at the Pokemon themselves. "Wait! The mysterious Pokemon is actually a Tepig?" Iris asked.

Cabba nodded. "We thought it was something else because that Tepig doesn't look like the one Ash and I saw back in Professor Juniper's Lab. This poor little guy was so dirty and skinny and was looking for something to eat. But that rope around his snout kept him from having even a little nibble."

Sandy looked at Tepig with a small frown of sadness. "Poor little Fire-Type must be starving."

"I'll get that off of you..." Ash assured the Fire Pig Pokemon. Tepig shut his eyes tight, because he thought it might hurt.

Iris got closer and blinked in surprise. "Be gentle. It looks pretty tight." "It is! Oh man...who would do such a terrible thing?" Ash frowned. He was still busy with the rope. Cabba frowned and narrowed his eyes. "This is awful! Whoever did this to poor Tepig will not be forgiven." Sandy looked over at Cabba and noticed that the Saiyan's fist was shaking a little. "Yeah, this is no way to treat a Pokemon." She agreed with Cabba and Ash.

Now Tepig's snout was free from the rope, thanks to Ash. The Kanto trainer pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Cabba. The Saiyan used it to clean up Tepig. Iris brought over another bowl of Pokemon Food. "Here!"

Cabba was able to clean Tepig up. "Thanks, Iris." Sandy turned to smile at Tepig. "Eat up, little guy!" Tepig nodded and began to happily eat the Pokemon Food. Cabba laughed a bit. "Slow down there, Tepig! You don't want to get a stomachache, do you?" Ash petted Tepig on the back gently. "That's it. Slow is the way to go."

Iris and Sandy glanced at the boys, they couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack, Don George, and the students were still chasing after the strange looking Umbreon.

As he was running, Jack glanced at the red pole behind his back as an idea came to him. "Well, since my partner isn't with me at the moment, I'll just have to use this to stop Umbreon!" He thought. Jack pulled out his red pole, then he gave it a good toss. It landed in front of Umbreon, making it stop in a corner.

"Aha! Now we've got ya!" Jack exclaimed. Just before he or Umbreon could do anything, they heard the sound of sobbing. They turned to see that Don George and his three students were suddenly sobbing for some reason. Jack sweat dropped at the sight. "Uh...You guys okay?"

"To think we found the first Umbreon, the very first Umbreon discovered in in the Unova Region! I'll never forget this moment!" Don George cried. "Sir, this discovery will go down in history!" Pupil 1 cried. "If we catch that Umbreon, we'll be written up in schoolbooks!" Pupil 2 cried. "I'm begging you to go ahead and catch it, Battle manager!" Pupil 3 sobbed.

"You guys. You've gotta pull it together, or else Umbreon's gonna get away." Jack reminded them, but he was ignored by the sobbing. The Umbreon suddenly gave off a sigh. "They're so happy, and now they're sending me to a serious guilt trip because I'm leading those poor guys on like this."

Jack was shocked to hear what came out of Umbreon's mouth. "Wait a minute! Did that Pokemon just talk!?" He thought.

The talking Umbreon walked over to Don George and the students. "Excuse me!" The four of them stopped crying to give the Pokemon their attention. Jack turned to the Pokemon as well. "I hate to take the wind out of your sails, but I'm not Umbreon." the fake Umbreon admitted. It surprised the five humans.

"Wait! If you're not Umbreon, then what are you?" Jack asked. The Pokemon rubbed on the charm on his forehead to remove some of the paint. "See my charm? That proves that I'm just a Meowth passing by!" Meowth admitted. Jack, Don George, and the three students were shocked to hear this.

"Let me get this straight. You're just a talking Meowth?" Don George asked. Meowth nodded and began to walk away. "And I hope you guys have a nice day!" Jack then walked over to pick his red pole off the ground.

Don George fell to his knees. "You think you found the first Umbreon in the Unova Region, but it was nothing but a talking Meowth."

Then Pupil 1 thought of something. "Excuse me, Battle manager, sir? Wouldn't a talking Meowth be considered rare as well?" Don George quickly got and turned his head. "You're right! Rare indeed!" It was too late, they saw that Meowth was running away.

After a moment of silence, Don George fell to his knees once again. "NOOO!" He wailed as did his three students.

Jack sighed as he held his pole in his hand. "If you want something done right, I guess you've gotta do it yourself." With that in mind, Jack ran after Meowth. "Hey, you! Meowth, wait up!"

* * *

Back in the storage room, Chimchar, Deerling, and Oshawott were still hiding behind a box. Well...Oshawott was still knocked out thanks to Deerling. Both of Cabba's Pokemon were keeping their eyes peeled.

"There, the wires have been cut." The two of them heard James's voice and quickly hid further behind the box. "Now it's time to get to work." Jessie said.

Jessie kept watch while James searched through the boxes. Chimchar and Deerling watched them quietly.

Oshawott began to wake up, and the first thing he saw was Deerling. "Wott Osh-" Oshawott was about to give Deerling a piece of his mind, but Chimchar covered the Water-Type's mouth with his hand. Chimchar quietly shushed Oshawott while Deerling nodded his head to tell him to quietly take a look.

The three Pokemon looked to see the two members of Team Rocket still doing what they were doing. Jessie was keeping watch and James was searching through the boxes, but he didn't find anything. Even the third box he looked in only had some Pokemon Food.

James then spotted a box on the floor next to him. He opened it up to look into it. "Aha!" James gasped at what he saw inside it. Hearing the gasp, Jessie walked over. "What is it?"

"Look! It's Pikachu!" James said. They looked to see that is was Pikachu and Patrat, still unconscious. Jessie smiled at this. "No doubt. This is the Twerp's Pikachu."

James was curious about something. "Quite curious, what was it doing in a box?" Jessie noticed another Pokemon next to Pikachu. "Never mind that, who's that Pokemon next to Pikachu?"

James pulled out a device he got from Team Rocket headquarters. "Well I'll be, it's a grey Patrat. Normal Patrat are usually brown." James showed Jessie an image of a normal Patrat. Jessie smirked. "Well, well, looks like today's our lucky day. Two Pokemon for the price of one."

Chimchar, Deerling, and Oshawott quietly watched the whole thing, then they nodded to each other.

* * *

While he was running, Meowth managed to get the paint off his body.

"Hold it!" A voice behind him yelled.

Meowth looked behind him and saw that Jack was gaining on him. "Go away! I'm just passing through!"

"Look, I just want to ask you some stuff!" Jack called. "I'm not interested in an interview!" Meowth yelled and began to run faster.

Jack sighed. "Why do they always want to do it the hard way?" He ran faster to catch up to Meowth.

Meowth was starting to get mad. "Take the hint! I'm not in the mood to talk!" He then began to run fast. He ran as fast as his paws could carry him!

Getting a good distance, Meowth turned to the right and stopped to catch his breath. "I think...I lost him." The Scratch Cat Pokemon panted.

Just then, someone tapped him on the head. Meowth quickly looked around until he saw Jack. The red haired trainer was on one leg, balancing on his red pole, with a silly grin on his face. "Looking for something?" Jack couldn't help but tease.

With his face turning red, Meowth angrily growled at the red haired human on the red stick. "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU, RED HEAD!? I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" In anger, Meowth kicked Jack's red pole. Jack just calmly floated in the air while his pole twirled a bit. The pole hit Meowth on the face just before it and Jack got back into a balancing position.

"Careful. My Power Pole can be quite dangerous to those who don't know how to use it properly." Jack warned with his eyes closed. However, when he opened his eyes, he saw that Meowth wasn't with him anymore. "Hey, where'd he go?" Jack got off his Power Pole and looked around for Meowth.

* * *

Back to Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy, they were walking back to the front entrance of the Battle Club. Tepig was well fed, back to the way a Tepig is supposed to look like, and is now sleeping in Ash's arms.

"Tepig looks a lot better now." Cabba mentioned. The four of them glanced at the sleeping Fire-Type.

"Yep, that Pokemon Food Iris gave it really did the trick." Ash agreed.

Iris looked ahead and saw Don George and his three students. "Hey! Did you guys managed to find Umbreon?" As she asked that, she and her three friends walked over to them.

Don George shook his head. "Turns out it was all a trick by a talking Meowth." "Next thing we knew, Jack ran after the talking Meowth." Pupil 2 added. That surprised Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy.

"Talking Meowth? No doubt, this is the work of Team Rocket." Cabba sounded pretty annoyed. "I haven't known those three for very long, but they're already a big pain in the neck." Sandy grumbled. "Those three don't know when to give up, do they?" Iris asked in annoyance. "Welcome to my world." Ash was clearly more annoyed than his three friends.

Don George glanced at the Pokemon in Ash's arms. "What's Tepig doing here?" "Take a look at this! What we thought was Umbreon was actually the Tepig Ash is currently carrying in his arms!" Sandy held up the rope Ash pulled off. "That rope was tied around Tepig's mouth, so it couldn't eat any Pokemon Food!" Cabba added. "Because of that, Tepig got all skinny and dirty! That's why we mistook it for Umbreon!" Just after Ash said that, Tepig woke up. "Oops! Sorry for disturbing you." Ash apologized to Tepig.

Don George suddenly gasped. "Wait a minute! I know this Tepig! I remember seeing this Pokemon after its trainer left it here!" Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy gasped at that.

"You mean a trainer just abandoned Tepig?" Sandy asked. "What happened?" Iris asked. "One day, at this Battle Club, that Tepig and its trainer came here to battle. But Tepig lost a battle against a Grass-Type. Its trainer left it here, said he can't take Tepig with him anymore. So he tied Tepig to a stick on the ground and walked away. Tepig wanted to be with its trainer, I tried to help it, but Tepig just ran. Then the rope got twisted around Tepig's mouth, so it couldn't eat anything. That must be why it tried to get something from the storage room." Don George explained.

Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy felt even worse for the poor Fire Pig Pokemon. "I can't believe Tepig's trainer would just leave it alone and let it starve here at the Battle Club! What he did to poor Tepig is unforgivable!" Cabba growled. The Saiyan's fists were shaking in anger.

Just then, Jessie and James tried to sneak away, each carrying a bag. They stopped to see Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, Don George and the students. The eight of them turned to see the two of them as well. "It's the twerps!?" Jessie and James gasped. "It's Team Rocket!" Cabba said. "Oh, not you guys again!" Iris snapped. "I should've known you thieves would still be lurking about." Sandy said in annoyance. "What bad stuff are you up to this time!?" Ash demanded.

James scoffed. "You and your assumptions. Chiao!" With that, the two of them tried to make their escape.

Then Oshawott, Chimchar, and Deerling ran to stop them. "Chimchar! Chim Char Char Char!" Chimchar yelled at Team Rocket. "Osha Osha Oshawott!/Deer Ling Deer Deerling!" Both Oshawott and Deerling called. Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy turned to them. "Oshawott? What are you talking about?" Ash asked in confusion. "Chimchar, Deerling, what's going on?" Cabba asked his Pokemon in confusion.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" They heard Pikachu's voice in one of the bags. "Patrat! Patrat Patrat!" They heard Patrat's voice coming from the other bag shortly after. Ash's eyes widened after hearing that. "That voice! Who's that? ...Pikachu!" "And that other voice must be Jack's partner, Patrat!" Cabba exclaimed.

"Who's that? So naive, indeed!" Jessie started another motto.

"We'll answer you, when we feel the need!" James added.

"Bringing the white light of evil into the future!" Jessie added.

"Thrusting the Hammer of Justice onto the black darkness of the universe!" James added.

Meowth suddenly jumped off the Battle Club roof to add in his part. "Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" Jessie introduced herself.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" James introduced himself.

"Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth!" Meowth introduced himself.

"Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" Jessie, James, and Meowth finished their motto together.

One of the pupils recognized Meowth. "It's the talking Meowth!" "Which means Meowth is one of the bad guys!" Don George stated. "Well, aren't you a genius? Almost as smart as that red head with the red stick! Man, took forever to get him off my tail!" Meowth groaned.

"Aha! There you are!" Speaking of which, Jack jumped off the roof of the Battle Club and landed next to Iris. Meowth groaned again. "This guy's like a bad rash that won't go away!"

Ash glared at Team Rocket. "Give me back Pikachu!" The evil trio sneered at the trainer from Kanto. "Not after you left it in a box! And with a grey Patrat I might add!" James retorted. "How could you abandon your Pokemon with a rare wild one? We just saved both Pikachu and Patrat from harm, from the trainer of the lowest order!" Jessie explained.

"And that gives us the order's right!" James added.

Jack began to realize what they were saying. "Wait a minute...Grey Patrat? That's my partner you're talking about, you thieves!" He angrily yelled at Team Rocket. "And they're wrong! Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Ash called. Oshawott fired his Water Gun, but Meowth pushed a button on a remote. It made a force field that protected Team Rocket from Oshawott's Water Gun. After that, it began to carry them away with Pikachu and Patrat still in their clutches.

"Argh. Come back!" Ash ran after Team Rocket. Tepig was still in Ash's arms. "Give Pikachu and Patrat back!" Cabba fired ki blasts at the force field. However, to his surprise, the force field held up against the ki blasts. Meowth laughed. "Nice try, but we were ready for you this time, Saiyan Twerp!" "We're booked up! Goodbye, Twerp!" James called to Ash. "Why you...Ah!" Ash yelped when he slipped on a puddle made from Oshawott's Water Gun.

Cabba, Sandy, and Jack ran over to help Ash up. "Pig Tepig!" Tepig told Ash just as Chimchar joined them as well.

Ash grinned. "You want to help us out?" Tepig nodded and stood next to Chimchar. "Alright, then let's attack them together!" Cabba suggested. Ash nodded. "Tepig, use Ember!" Cabba gave his own Fire-Type a command. "Join Tepig with your own Ember, Chimchar!" The two Fire-Type Pokemon fired their Ember attacks at the force field.

Jack suddenly held his hands on his forehead. "I think those two could use a little extra help." From his hands, yellow energy began to form. This took Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, Don George, the students, and Team Rocket by surprise.

Sandy shook her head and turned back to Team Rocket. "Let's see how they like this one." Sandy got in her own stance. Her hands were cupped to her right, blue energy formed in her cupped hands. Cabba decided to join in himself by charging up his Galick Cannon attack. "I hope you're ready for this next attack, Team Rocket! **Galick...**"

"**Masenko...**" The energy in Jack's hands grew a little.

"**Ka-me-ha-me...**" Sandy put just a little more power in her own attack.

"**CANNON!**/**HAAA!**" Cabba, Sandy, and Jack fired off their attacks. The three attacks from the martial artists combined with the two Ember attacks and made a direct hit against the force field. It exploded and Pikachu was freed from the bag he was in. "Pika!?" Pikachu cried out in surprise. Ash gasped and began to run over to catch his Electric-Type. "Pikachu, no!" Ash managed to catch Pikachu and he skidded on the ground.

Ash smiled happily. "Pikachu!" "Pika Pika!" Pikachu happily nuzzled Ash's cheek. Jack looked around for his Pokemon. "Hold on! Where's Patrat?"

They looked up to see Team Rocket. The three of them were in the air using their hang gliders. Meowth had one last bag in his paws. "Thanks a ton, Twerps!" Jessie yelled at Cabba, Sandy, and Jack. "Though, we didn't expect those two to know attacks that are similar to the Saiyan Twerp's." James sweated a little as he looked at Sandy and Jack. "It doesn't matter! We've still got Patrat! Let's get outta here!" Meowth laughed. The three of them began to retreat.

Jack growled angrily as he held his Power Pole. "Oh no you don't! POWER POLE, EXTEND!" Jack surprised everyone as his Power Pole glowed and began to extend longer. "This will teach you not to take my partner away from me! Take...THIS!" He swung his longer Power Pole down at Meowth.

Meowth looked up and saw that approaching pole. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" He groaned in sadness just before he got hit on the head by the Power Pole.

The hit gave Patrat enough time to free himself from the bag. He happily got on the Power Pole. "Patrat Rat!" Seeing his partner safe and sound on his Power Pole made Jack smile. "Power Pole, retract!" With that said, the Power Pole began to retract while also bringing Patrat closer to Jack. Once the Power Pole was back to its original length, Jack and Patrat happily hugged each other in relief.

Due to his hang glider breaking because of the Power Pole, Meowth managed to grab James's leg before he could fall to the ground. "I can tell I'm gonna hate that growing stick already!" As Meowth rubbed the bump on his head, Team Rocket flew off to make their escape.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Team Rocket burns me up!" Cabba narrowed his eyes at the sky. "One day, they're going to go too far. Almost like how those Space Pirates have gone too far!" The Saiyan said to himself. Chimchar and Deerling saw that their trainer looked upset, so they walked over to comfort him by nuzzling against him. This made Cabba smile at his Pokemon.

Tepig happily walked over to Ash. "Tepig. Tepig!" Ash set Pikachu down to thank Tepig. "Tepig. Thanks a lot. You helped save Pikachu and Patrat." Jack nodded with a grin. "Tepig!" Tepig beamed happily. Iris walked over to them and smiled at Tepig. "I've gotta say, Tepig, you're such a cutie! You're so pudgy wudgy!" She giggled. Tepig felt uncomfortable when Iris began to stretch his face in a funny way.

Both Sandy and Jack sweat dropped at what Iris was doing. "Uh...What is she doing?" Sandy whispered to Cabba. "I guess it's just her way to show that she's happy for the Pokemon she's never seen before. You get used to it." Cabba whispered back. "...Okay...?" Jack muttered.

Iris got up and held a Poke Ball. "You know what? I'd like to catch you!" But Tepig shook his head before he glanced at Ash. "Tepig Tepig Tepig!" While Ash was confused, Don George laughed and walked over. "It appears Tepig has chosen Ash as its trainer!" The others blinked at this, but Don George continued. "After all of its hardships, Tepig knows a great trainer when it sees one! Raise Tepig well, Ash."

Ash was surprised, but then he grinned at Tepig. "So, Tepig. Wanna come with me?" "Tepig!" Tepig happily nodded. Ash turned his cap around. "Awesome! Alright, Poke Ball, let's go!" Ash tossed the Poke Ball at Tepig. The ball sucked the Fire Pig inside and closed up. It shook a little, then it clicked. Now, Ash has a new member to his Unova Team! "Alright! I've caught a Tepig!" He held the ball high and Pikachu and Oshawott joined the celebration.

"So, I think we should challenge the Striaton Gym with our new friend, Tepig!" Ash told his Pokemon. "Pika!/Osha!" Pikachu and Oshawott happily agreed.

Cabba glanced at both Chimchar and Deerling as he gave his friend a reminder. "Don't forget about us, Ash. Remember, me and my Pokemon are also going to challenge the Striaton Gym!" Ash just grinned at his Saiyan friend.

Iris turned to Jack with a question in mind. "Say, Jack? Are you going for Gym Badges yourself?" Jack just shook his head. "Nah, not really. For some reason, Gym Battles just aren't my thing. I just enjoy travelling around the Unova Region with Patrat, and catching some Pokemon here and there." Jack turned to Ash and Cabba. "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna support you two with your Striaton Gym Battles! I'll be rooting for you guys, knock the Gym Leader dead!"

Ash grinned. "You got it!"

Jack turned to Cabba and Sandy. "As for you two, the next time we meet, how about we have a martial arts spar? I'd like to see just how strong you two are!"

Cabba smiled and shook Jack's hand. "Sure thing, Jack. I want to see what you're made of myself."

Sandy grinned. "Well, I already gave you a demonstration with my Kamehameha Wave, so I'll gladly show you both some more where that came from."

Patrat got on Jack's shoulder and the two of them smiled at the others. "Well, I guess it's time for me and Patrat to get back in the air." The others were surprised.

"You can fly too? So, you're gonna fly around the Unova Region?" Iris asked. Jack laughed. "Guilty as charged! But, while it's true that I've learned how to fly, I have another way to get around in the air!"

Sandy blinked. "Like what? You have some sort of Flying-Type Pokemon that can carry you or something?" "Not quite, I have this." Jack turned to the sky and cupped his hands around his mouth. "COME TO ME, FLYING NIMBUS!" His call echoed in the air. "Flying Nimbus?" Ash asked. "Pika." Pikachu just shrugged.

Then Patrat spotted something in the sky. "Patrat!" He pointed at what he saw. Everyone looked at the sky and saw that a yellow cloud was coming their way. "Wow!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu and Oshawott were amazed as well. "That's your ride?" Cabba asked in awe. Chimchar and Deerling were in awe as well. "That's so amazing!" Iris shrieked in amazement. "Ax Axew!" Axew popped out of Iris's hair to agree with her. "Gotta admit, that's pretty cool." Sandy smiled.

The Nimbus cloud stopped in front of Jack and Patrat. "Guys, say hello to the Flying Nimbus. This cloud can be kinda picky about who can ride it. If you're not pure of heart, it won't let you on. Other than that, this cloud is as sweet as candy." With Patrat on his shoulder, Jack got on the Flying Nimbus. "We'll see you guys later. Let's go, Nimbus!" With that, both Jack and Patrat took to the skies on the Flying Nimbus.

Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, Don George, the students, and the Pokemon waved goodbye to Jack and Patrat until they couldn't be seen anymore.

Once Jack was out of sight, Ash wondered about something else. "Pikachu? Remember what Team Rocket told me? So, what were you and Patrat doing inside a box?" Ash asked. Pikachu tried to explain what happened earlier, but Ash wasn't getting what he was saying.

Oshawott suddenly whistled and tried to walk away, but Deerling stopped him by stepping on his tail. Oshawott saw that both Deerling and Chimchar were glaring at him, that made the Sea Otter Pokemon smile sheepishly. Suddenly Oshawott screamed and ran away from Cabba's Pokemon. "Char Chimchar!" The Chimp Pokemon yelled. Both Chimchar and Deerling began to chase after Oshawott.

While Ash, Iris, Axew, Sandy, Don George, and the students laughed at the chase happening n front of them, Pikachu just sighed in annoyance and Cabba blinked a couple of times while sweat dropping.

* * *

Well, it seems that our heroes have made a new friend in Jack and Ash has also found a new friend and team member in Tepig! After having their first experience in a Pokemon Battle Club, Ash and Cabba are now ready to tackle the Striaton City Gym as the journey continues next time on Pokemon Super: Black & White!

* * *

**Cabba's Pokemon Team (So far):**

1\. Chimchar (M) (Scratch, Leer, Ember)

2\. Deerling (M) (Tackle, Growl, Double Kick)


	5. Cabba's Fiery Gym Match

Last time on Pokemon Super: Black & White, when they arrived in Accumula Town, Ash, Iris, Cabba, and Sandy went to a place called the Pokemon Battle Club. They've found out that a mysterious thief has been breaking into the food storage room. It looked like a Pokemon, so they offered to help try and catch it. Turns out the thief was a hungry Tepig that was left behind by his previous trainer. After stopping Team Rocket, Ash decided to have Tepig join his Unova team, and their new martial artist friend, Jack, and his grey Patrat wished Ash and Cabba good luck in Striaton City before taking off on Jack's unique ride, the Flying Nimbus cloud. Now, our heroes have finally made it to Striaton City...the place for Ash and Cabba's first Unova Gym Battle!

Cabba's Fiery Gym Match

"I can see Striaton City! My first Unova Gym Battle!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. As he ran up a hill, Ash could see a new city coming into view.

Cabba was walking by until he stood next to Ash. "Well, Sandy did say that Striaton City was next to Accumula Town. Looks like we finally made it." Chimchar nodded with a smile. "Char."

Ash happily turned to his partner, the Saiyan, and the Saiyan's partner. "Let's both give it all we've got! Alright!" He then let out a happy jump before he ran down the hill with Pikachu by his side.

Cabba and Chimchar watched the duo from Kanto rush to Striaton City. "H-Hey, wait! Ash, Pikachu, wait for us!" With Chimchar on his shoulder, Cabba ran after both Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were looking around to find the Striaton Gym in excitement by the time Cabba and Chimchar caught up to them.

Cabba looked around the city they were in. "So, this is Striaton City? Seems so nice and peaceful."

"I wonder who the Gym Leader is, and I wonder what Pokemon we'll battle against. Oh boy, I'm so stoked! This is gonna be so great!" Ash couldn't contain his excitement.

"So tell us...where's the Gym?" Iris was suddenly next to Ash when she asked him in sarcasm. Sandy was also next to her friends.

"Whoa, Iris, Sandy!" Ash yelped. Then he began to figure out where the Gym is. "The Gym, let's see, uh..."

Sandy deadpanned. "You've got no idea where it is, do you?"

"Ash, if you don't know where the Gym is, all we have to do is ask, right?" Cabba asked. "Chimchar." Chimchar nodded.

"All ready to go, but you don't know where you're going. What a kid." Iris said. Axew popped out of his trainer's hair just as she handed him an apple. "Axew."

"Say, an Axew!" A new voice said in fascination. Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy turned to see someone else approaching them. It was a guy with green eyes and short green hair. The new guy was looking at Axew intently while having his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Soft skin as fresh as new grass, tusks like newly sprouted roots, and a future as bright and limitless as the early morning sun. The perfect partner for a young lady who's at one with nature."

"Wow! Thanks so much." Iris said in amazement. "Axew!" Axew thanked the guy himself.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked in confusion. Chimchar just shrugged.

Once the new guy turned his attention to Pikachu and Chimchar, he was amazed. "Oh wow! It's a Pikachu and a Chimchar! This is the first time I've seen one of each up close. Hello there!"

"Pika Pika?/Chimchar Chim?" Both Pikachu and Chimchar awkwardly waved to the guy.

"You know, you've really got two rare Pokemon with you." the guy told Ash and Cabba.

Cabba shrugged. "I guess so. That's what some people have been telling us."

"You see, we're actually from the Kanto Region. Chimchar came from the Sinnoh Region. My name's Ash and Pikachu is my special partner." Ash introduced. "Pikachu!" Pikachu introduced himself.

"How do you do? My name's Cilan. A Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan introduced with a small bow.

Ash, Pikachu, and Cabba grew confused. "A Pokemon Connoisseur?" Cabba asked in confusion. "What's that?" Ash added. "Pika Pika?" Pikachu even asked. During his time in Professor Juniper's Lab, Chimchar was told about some stuff in Unova, which included someone called a Pokemon Connoisseur, so the Chimp Pokemon wasn't confused at all.

"Of course you two wouldn't know. What a couple of kids." Iris shrugged. "Axew Ew." Axew agreed with her.

"Cut'em some slack, Iris. They're still new to Unova, so of course they don't know what a Pokemon Connoisseur is." Sandy reminded her.

"I'm not surprised at all. It's a job that isn't really known outside the Unova Region. I use my knowledge and experience to judge the compatibility between trainers and Pokemon and then I help them form closer relationships. And that's the job of a Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan explained.

"So, what do you think about me and Pikachu? I'm sure you'll say we're perfect." Ash was curious about what Cilan might say. "Pikachu Pika Pika." Pikachu was curious himself.

But then, Iris tried to get Ash back on track. "Why are you wasting your time with that? Remember why we came here?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Ash said.

Cabba turned to Cilan. "Excuse me, Cilan? Do you know where we can find the Striaton Gym? Ash and I came to challenge it."

"I see. I'll take you there. Follow me." Cilan began to lead them to the Striaton Gym.

* * *

Now Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and Cilan were standing in front of a large building with a Pokemon Gym symbol at the front.

Ash was excited because he was now in front of his first Unova Region Gym. "Awesome! Yes!" He ran to the entrance. As he opened the door, he gave out a determined call. "Let's battle!" However, the inside of the Gym wasn't what Ash expected.

Iris, Cilan, Sandy, and Cabba walked inside and saw the confused look on Ash's face. "Huh? Hold on..." Ash stuttered. "This is the Striaton Gym?" Iris asked in confusion. Sandy just shrugged. "I guess so. It has the symbol on top."

Cabba didn't have any comments. This is his first time in a Pokemon Gym, but this looked more like one of the restaurants he once went to on Planet Sadala before it got blown up. Cilan, however, just smiled at the four of them.

Then two waiters came to them. Both of them were in the same waiter clothes Cilan was wearing, but one had red hair and the other had blue hair.

"Hi! Welcome!" The red haired waiter greeted. "Welcome, friends!" The blue haired waiter greeted. "Please! Make yourself at home!" Cilan pushed Ash to one of the available tables.

"Huh? But..." Ash couldn't finished and was forced to sit down on a chair. Cabba, Iris, and Sandy sat down next to him. "Comfy?" Cilan asked. Ash didn't get a chance to answer because the other two waiters were waiting to take his order. "So, are you all ready to order?" The red haired waiter asked. "May I start you off with something to drink?" The blue haired waiter offered.

Ash put his hands up to decline. "No thanks...I think..." The blue haired waiter interrupted him. "Change your mind? I highly recommend the Soda Pop."

Ash frowned and shook his head. "No thanks. Not thirsty."

Cabba, on the other hand, was kinda thirsty. "I'll go for a Soda Pop, please?" The Saiyan then turned to the girls. "You want something to drink or eat?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Iris answered. Axew shook his head. "Ew Ew Axew." "Nah, I'm not really hungry." Sandy answered.

Cilan smiled. "One Soda Pop coming right up!" He ran to the kitchen to get Cabba's drink.

Ash was still getting offers from the other two waiters. "Alright. We have a recently prized lunch menu." The red haired waiter said. "Not hungry either!" Ash protested. Even with the declining, Ash was still getting pestered by the waiters.

Some girls at the table next to them glanced at Ash. "Who's that little boy?" One girl whispered. "Not too cool!" Another girl giggled. "I'm more curious about the boy next to him." A third girl glanced at Cabba...mainly the Saiyan's tail. "Is that tail even real?" The first girl asked, even though they saw Cabba's tail slowly moving a little.

The two waiters kept giving Ash suggestions, but then Ash couldn't take it anymore and let out an angry shout. "Argh...CABBA AND I JUST WANT TO HAVE A STRIATON CITY GYM BATTLE!" Everyone's eyes widened at the Kanto trainer's outburst. Cabba, Chimchar, Iris, Axew, and Sandy even covered their ears to protect their hearing.

The two waiters stepped back in surprise while Cilan came back and gave Cabba a Soda Pop for the Saiyan and Chimchar to share. The Pokemon Connoisseur also heard Ash's shout.

The girls in the restaurant let out a big squeal. "Gym Battle!?" Ash just stood up in annoyance. "That's what I said!...I'm thinking this is a good time to go. Come on, Pikachu." "Pika." Pikachu was just as annoyed as his trainer. Ash and Pikachu were heading for the exit, when...

"Just a minute!" Cilan called out. Ash stopped and turned around...just as the lights suddenly went off. Cabba was confused by this as well. "What's going on?" Chimchar just took a sip from the Soda Pop. Both Ash and Cabba watched as Cilan and the waiters walked near a wall and made some form of formation.

"Alright then, Ash! I'll grant your request!" Cilan chuckled. A spotlight was on him and the girls squealed happily when they saw him.

Another spotlight was on the red haired waiter. "So, you and this Cabba guy are challengers! Then, you'll both receive a welcome as pleasant and hot as the noon day sun!" The girls squealed again. "What a dreamboat!"

One more spotlight was now on the blue haired waiter. "No. I think we should be cool! Like a refreshing glass of water. Chill, of course."

This time, all the girls in the building cheered. "I can't believe we get to see two battles in the same day!" One girl sighed. "I know, it's like the happiest day of my life!" Another girl sighed. "I can't wait to see it!" A third girl replied in excitement.

Ash blinked in confusion, even as Cabba walked over to stand next to him. "Battles? Wait!...So, is this?..." Iris began to ask. Sandy grinned. "I knew this building had the Gym symbol for a reason."

"Pikachu? What are they talking about?" Ash asked. "Pika?" Pikachu was also confused. "None of the restaurants I've visited back on Sadala put on a random show like this." Cabba muttered. He took a drink of the Soda Pop himself. "Chim?" Chimchar tiled his head in confusion.

Cilan and the other two stood together. "This is the Striaton Gym!" Cilan said. "And the three of us..." The red head began. "We're triplet brothers!" The blue head added. "And we're the Gym Leaders!" All three of them declared together.

Sandy and Iris were surprised. "The three of them? Triplets?" Sandy asked. "And all three of them are the Gym Leaders?" Iris asked. "Axew?" Even Axew was curious.

"Now, it's..." Cilan started. "Showtime!" The triplets called. Just after that, the wall behind them opened up to reveal a new room, one with a battlefield. Both Ash and Cabba were quite amazed by the battlefield. "Pika.../Char Chim..." Pikachu and Chimchar were amazed as well.

* * *

Later, Ash, Cabba, and the Striaton Gym Leaders were at the battlefield. The girls from earlier were actually cheerleaders and they ran out to watch from above the field. Iris, Axew, and Sandy were on the same platform to watch how Ash and Cabba will do. "Let's watch." Iris told her Dragon-Type. "Ax!" Axew happily agreed. Sandy smiled. "I've never seen a Gym Battle before. This should be good."

Ash and Cabba looked at the slightly rocky battlefield in front of them. "So, now is the time for the two of you to select your battle opponent!" Cilan suddenly told them.

Both of them turned around in surprise. "Cabba and I are choosing?" Ash asked. "That's correct! Me, or Chili, or Cress. You two can battle any one of us. Our rule states that if you're victorious against the one you choose, then you'll earn the Trio Badge." Cilan answered.

"I guess these Pokemon Gyms can be a bit unexpected." Cabba muttered to Chimchar. "Chim Chimchar." The Chimp Pokemon nodded his head.

The red head, Chili, held out a Poke Ball. "Time to meet our Pokemon partners. The heat's on!" Out of Chili's Poke Ball was a red monkey Pokemon. "Pansear!"

"Here's the Pokemon I'll be using. Make a splash!" Cress tossed his own Poke Ball. Out of it came a blue monkey Pokemon. "Panpour!"

"And it's my turn! My...partner!" Cilan's Poke Ball opened and revealed a green monkey Pokemon. "Pansage!"

Ash and Cabba were surprised to see the three monkey Pokemon. "Huh? Whoa! What kind of Pokemon are those?" Ash asked. "They look like they're triplets as well." Cabba added. The two of them took out their Pokedexs to scan the three Pokemon.

"Pansear, the High Temp Pokemon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature of the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry." Cabba's Pokedex explained.

"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokemon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokemon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress. Panpour, the Spray Pokemon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tuft on its head." Ash's Pokedex explained.

Cabba and Ash looked back at the three Pokemon in front of them. While Ash looked in excitement, Cabba placed a hand on his chin. He looked like he was thinking carefully about his choice in opponent."

"There's Pansear, a Fire-Type, Pansage, a Grass-Type, and finally Panpour, a Water-Type. Any one of them would be a great opponent!" Ash admitted.

"He's right, there's no telling what kind of power they have. Still..." Cabba thought.

Soon, the triplet Gym Leaders surrounded the two challengers. "So, Ash, Cabba. Will your choice will be to battle with me?" Cilan asked. "Or me! It'd be a distinct honor!" Chili assured. "I must confess, I wouldn't really mind if you were to battle me." Cress added.

Cabba looked at the Gym Leaders's Pokemon, then back at Chimchar. The Saiyan nodded, making his choice. "If it's okay, I'd like to battle Chili for the Trio Badge, please." Cabba told the Gym Leaders and bowed a little to them. Chimchar smiled and nodded. "Chim Char Char Char!"

Chili grinned. "Sweet! I'll be looking forward to the match, Cabba!"

Sandy and Iris were confused by Cabba's choice. "Why would Cabba pick Chili? He doesn't have a Water-Type with him." Iris mentioned. "I would've gone with either Cilan or Cress. At least Cabba would have the type advantage with either Chimchar or Deerling." Sandy added.

Cabba turned his head to his friend. "What about you, Ash? Which one will you choose to battle?"

Instead of answering the Saiyan, Ash walked over to the center of the battlefield, then he grinned at the Striaton Gym Leaders. "Well, the truth is, I want to battle all three of you!" Everyone, even Cabba, was surprised by Ash's choice.

"Did Ash really mean all three!?" Iris asked. Sandy nodded with a smile. "I'll give it to him, he's got guts." Both Ash and Pikachu looked at the three Gym Leaders with determination. "This is my first Gym Battle ever since I came to the Unova Region! I want to battle as many new Pokemon as I can! So, please say yes." Ash bowed his head down at the request. "Pika Pika." Pikachu added to the plea.

Cabba and Chimchar felt unsure by what Ash requested. "But, Ash? Are you sure you're allowed to make a suggestion like that?" The Saiyan asked. "Chimchar Char." Chimchar looked back at the Gym Leaders.

Cilan turned to Chili and Cress. All three of them were surprised by the Kanto trainer's request. "Well well now. I don't think we've ever met a trainer quite like you before. What do we do?"

Chili voiced his opinion. "Ash certainly has an interesting idea! I, for one don't have any problems with it!"

Cress made a suggestion to his brothers. "Then I suggest we come up with a brand new rule, stating two wins in our Gym will earn Ash the Striaton Gym Badge."

Cilan smiled and turned to Ash. "So, how does that sound to you?" Ash got up and grinned. "Great! Thanks very much for the chance!" But then, Ash turned his eyes to Cabba. With a small smile, Ash made another choice. "But, I'd like my friend, Cabba, to have his battle against Chili first."

Cabba was surprised by what Ash said. He knew that Ash couldn't wait for his Unova Gym Battle, yet Ash asked for his friend to go first. "Ash, are you sure?"

Ash nodded and walked over to Cabba. He placed an encouraging hand on the Saiyan's free shoulder. "This may be my first Gym Battle in the Unova Region, Cabba, but this will be your first Gym Battle ever. You haven't been on Earth for that long, so I want to truly welcome you to this planet by cheering you on during your first Gym Battle ever!" Ash gave Cabba a friendly grin. The cheerleaders, Cilan, Chili, and Cress were pretty confused by what Ash meant. Even Iris, Axew, and Sandy still didn't quite get it, but they still smiled at what Ash offered to the Saiyan.

As for Cabba? He was touched by what Ash said to him. True, he hasn't been on Earth for long, but he already made a good friend in Ash. Cabba smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Ash. I really appreciate you trying to make me feel welcome to your planet."

Ash patted the Saiyan's shoulder. "No problem! Now, you and Chimchar work hard to win your first Gym Badge!" "Pika Pika!" Pikachu encouraged both Cabba and Chimchar. The Chimp Pokemon gave the Mouse Pokemon a thumbs-up. "Chim Chimchar!"

* * *

Soon, things were set for the first battle, Cabba and Chili took their spots on the battlefield. Both Chimchar and Pansear were ready to battle as well. Cilan and Pansage were already on the referee stand.

Chili smirked. "So, I see that you're gonna use Chimchar to battle against Pansear. Both are Fire-Types, so that means we're both in for a hot battle!"

Cabba nodded. "I want this to be the first real Pokemon Battle to test my skills as a trainer." Chimchar looked back and gave Cabba a worried glance.

Chili kept his smirk. "Either way, I'm all fired up for this match!" "Sear!" Pansear agreed.

"Attention! Today for the Striaton Gym, we have Cabba, the challenger, versus Chili, the Gym Leader! Only one Pokemon per side! When either side is unable to battle, the match is over!" Cilan announced. "Let's go, Chili! All the way! Win the battle! Yay!" The cheerleaders cheered for the red haired Gym Leader.

"I hope Cabba knows what he's doing." Iris said. "Well, look at it this way. They're both using Fire-Type Pokemon, so I'd say they're pretty even." Sandy assured. "You can do it, Cabba!" Ash cheered. "Pika Pika!/Ax Ax Axew!" Pikachu and Axew cheered for both Cabba and Chimchar.

Cabba turned his head to Chimchar. "Let's do this together, Chimchar!" Chimchar nodded with determination. "Char!"

"And begin!" Cilan declared.

"Here we go! Chimchar, use Scratch!" Cabba called out. Chimchar charged towards Pansear ready to use Scratch.

"Try this on for size! Pansear, Fire Punch!" Chili called. Pansear charged at Chimchar with his fists surrounded by fire. Chimchar tried to use Scratch on Pansear, but the High Temp Pokemon managed to dodge the attack. Pansear punched Chimchar in the gut with Fire Punch. Chimchar grunted and jumped back a bit.

Cabba gritted his teeth. "If you're gonna use Fire-Type attacks on Chimchar, then we'll do the same on Pansear! Ember attack, go!" Chimchar nodded and fired his Ember attack at Pansear.

"Use Flamethrower!" Chili shouted. Pansear took a deep breath before he fired a burst of flames. Both Ember and Flamethrower collided against each other, but Pansear's Flamethrower easily overpowered Chimchar's Ember.

Both Cabba and Chimchar gasped. "What!?/Chim!?" Cabba quickly shook his head. "Quick, Chimchar! Defend yourself!" Chimchar looked back at Cabba, but he crossed his arms in front of his face just as Flamethrower hit him.

"Dig, Pansear!" Chili quickly called. Pansear stopped using Flamethrower and quickly dug underground.

Chimchar broke out of his defense and looked around for Pansear. Just as he was looking around, Chimchar was suddenly launched into the air thanks to Pansear and his Dig attack. Cabba gasped. "Chimchar, no!"

"Oh no!" Iris gasped. Sandy gritted her teeth. "Okay, I didn't see this coming. Ground-Type attacks like Dig are strong against Fire-Type Pokemon. Cabba and Chimchar could be in trouble if they don't think fast." "Think fast, Cabba!" Ash warned. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu added.

Despite this, Chimchar was able to land on his feet. "Chimchar, are you okay?" Cabba asked. Chimchar turned his head to the Saiyan and nodded. "Chim."

Cabba smiled and nodded back. "Good." The Saiyan looked determined. "Time to fight back. Okay, Chimchar, use Leer!" At his trainer's command, Chimchar growled as he leered at Pansear. The High Temp Pokemon grunted a bit. "Now, use Scratch!" Chimchar charged towards Pansear.

Chili was one step ahead of them. "I don't think so! Pansear, Dig!" Before Chimchar could use Scratch, Pansear dug underground once again.

Chimchar growled and looked around for Pansear. Cabba gritted his teeth. Since he can sense the power of any fighter, or Pokemon in this case, the Saiyan looked at the spot right behind Chimchar. "Behind you, Chimchar!"

"Chim?" Chimchar was confused, but the ground behind him began to rise a bit. Chimchar jumped back a little and Pansear yelped a bit because his attack missed this time.

"Hurry! Use your Scratch attack!" Cabba yelled. Chimchar quickly got closer to Pansear and used his Scratch attack. "Now, use Ember!" The Saiyan yelled again. Chimchar was able to blast Pansear out of the hole with a quick thinking Ember attack.

Both Fire-Type Pokemon were now standing in front of their trainers once again. Chili grinned. "I've gotta say, your Chimchar is pretty impressive. Not many Pokemon can blast Pansear out of a hole he dug up!" "Sear Pansear!" Pansear added to Chimchar.

"You're not an easy opponent, Chili, that's for sure." Cabba admitted. "Chim." Chimchar just nodded.

Suddenly, Cilan adjusted his bow tie with a smirk. "Sorry for the interruption, Chili! But it's...Evaluation Time!" The sudden declaration confused Ash, Iris, Cabba, and Sandy, but the cheerleaders were squealing happily.

Cilan turned his attention to Cabba. "Mm hm. Cabba, as I've watched you battle my brother, I've noticed that the bond you have with Chimchar is not quite complete."

Cabba blinked in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just take a look at Chimchar." Cilan pointed to the Chimp Pokemon. Cabba and Chimchar looked at each other. "While you and Chimchar have gotten along quite well in the short time you've been together, Chimchar seems to still have a little bit of doubt in your battle recipe. It also seems to have a hint of concern for you in a mysterious way, almost like Chimchar's with you because it wants to help ease some sort of pain of loss you're going through. To me, it doesn't seem like a savory flavor."

Cabba was surprised by what he's hearing. "Wait...y-you mean Chimchar's with me, because he wants to help me?" Chimchar gave the Saiyan a sheepish smile.

"Now, as you can see, the bond that Chili and Pansear share is quite bigger. Their combined passion burns hotter than even the spiciest curry! This is proof that their bond is easily burning through the bond you have with Chimchar!" Cilan finished. The cheerleaders cheered happily.

Chili gave his brother a grin. "Thanks, Cilan! Couldn't have said it better myself!"

"Is this how a Pokemon Connoisseur performs his or her evaluation? Doesn't seem that interesting to me." Iris mumbled. "Axew..." Axew agreed.

"It doesn't matter, Cabba and Chimchar are going to win this!" Ash had faith in his Saiyan friend. "Never mind that, I'm more concerned about what he meant by Chimchar helping Cabba ease a pain of loss. What did he mean by that?" Sandy had her arms crossed as she asked that.

Ash and Iris had to admit, Sandy made a good point. "You're right. Did Cabba lose something important to him? And is Chimchar only with him to help comfort him?" Iris asked.

As he pondered about it, Ash's eyes suddenly widened once he remembered what Cabba told him and Pikachu about the loss of many Saiyans and the destruction of Sadala back in Professor Juniper's Lab. "Oh no, don't tell me Chimchar overheard what Cabba told us about his fellow Saiyans and Sadala." Ash muttered to Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon's ears lowered a bit in sadness. "Pika Pika."

Cabba looked down after hearing what Cilan had to say. "Chimchar Char?" Chimchar gave the Saiyan a worried look.

"Chimchar's by my side...because he wants to help me?" Cabba thought back to when he and Ash were still in Professor Juniper's Lab. "He must've overheard my conversation with Ash about Saiyans and Sadala." The Saiyan silently gasped once he remembered that it was Professor Juniper who gave him Chimchar in the first place, and the pieces were starting to come together for him. "If Chimchar overheard the conversation, then Professor Juniper did too. That explains why she let me take Chimchar with me on this journey."

Ash looked on with worry, seeing that Cabba's head was still lowered and the Saiyan's fist were starting to tremble a little. "Cabba..." Ash could only mutter in sadness. Iris and Sandy also looked kinda worried about Cabba.

With his head still down, Cabba finally spoke up. "Chimchar..." As the Chimp Pokemon kept looking at his Saiyan trainer, Cabba slowly lifted his head up so Chimchar could see the serious look of determination on the Saiyan's face. "Don't let what Cilan said get to you. It doesn't matter why you're here with me, this is only the beginning of our journey through the Unova Region, and there's no other Pokemon I want to start it off and finish it with than you." Cabba's expression softened while glancing at the Chimp Pokemon. "I know I may not be able to replace Lucas, but I know he'd want you to go through this journey with nothing but your absolute best." Chimchar's eyes widened a little, they were also watering a little. "...Chimchar Char..." Sounds like Chimchar was both inspired and touched by what his trainer was saying.

"We can still win this battle and earn our first Badge, Chimchar. I believe in you. So, do you believe in me?" Cabba couldn't help but ask, just to make sure they were on the same page.

The words must have did the trick, because Chimchar wiped away his small tears. After that he gave his trainer a thumbs-up and a determined smirk. "Char!"

Both Chili and Pansear were surprised by this. But Chili grinned at his opponent. "Great way to keep your battle spirit burning, Cabba! Now, you and Chimchar put those words into action and try to overpower the blazing bond I share with Pansear! "Pansear!" Pansear also challenged.

"Chimchar, use Ember!" Cabba called. Chimchar turned around and fired Ember at Pansear. "Pansear, let's use Dig some more!" Chili yelled. Pansear dug underground and avoided Chimchar's Ember.

Both Cabba and Chimchar gritted his teeth. "They're trying to attack when we least expect it with Dig again." The Saiyan thought. "I'm able to sense where Pansear is underground, but Chimchar isn't. If only..." He trailed off and slowly, an idea came to him. "Wait, I think I've got it!" With a smile, Cabba called out to his Pokemon. "Chimchar, I've got an idea!"

"Chim?" Chimchar turned his head a bit to his trainer. "Leave figuring out where Pansear's gonna strike to me! I'll tell you where to dodge! Trust me, we'll be okay." Cabba assured. Chimchar was confused, but that was before he remembered that Cabba can sense the energy of any living creature. So, with that in mind, Chimchar smiled and nodded.

Chili raised an eyebrow. "What are they up to?"

Chimchar stood there while Cabba looked at the battlefield. The Saiyan's eyes were darting around in different directions to try and figure out where Pansear will emerge from the ground. Once he sensed where Pansear will strike, Cabba made his move. "Chimchar, jump to the left!"

Chimchar quickly jumped to his left, narrowly avoiding Pansear's Dig. "Now, use Leer!" Chimchar quickly used Leer just as Pansear turned his head to the Chimp Pokemon.

Both Chili and Pansear yelped. "Keep using Dig, Pansear!" Chili called. Pansear dug underground again. Once Cabba saw that, he began to use his senses to try and find the High Temp Pokemon again.

Cabba was able to find him again. "Back flip!" Chimchar did as he was told and managed to avoid Pansear again. "Leer!" Once again, Chimchar used Leer on Pansear just before the High Temp Pokemon tried another Dig attack.

Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Sandy watched on as Chimchar kept dodging and using Leer shortly afterwards. Iris was confused as she kept watching. "What are they doing?" Sandy smiled a little. "I think we're about to find out." "You got this, Cabba!" Ash cheered. "Pikachu Pika!/Ax Axew Ew Ew!" Pikachu and Axew cheered along.

Cabba sense that Pansear was gonna attack Chimchar from behind, then the Saiyan made his move. "Chimchar, turn around and jump back!" Chimchar did as he was told. First he quickly turned around, then he jumped back just as Pansear jumped from underground. "Now's our chance, Chimchar! Before Pansear can dig again, use your Scratch attack! Quick!" At his trainer's call, Chimchar quickly ran at Pansear and actually smacked the High Temp Pokemon away with Scratch.

"What!?" Chili gasped. Pansear grunted as he stood back up and turned to Chimchar.

"Oh, I get it now. Now I get what Cabba was trying to do." Sandy said. Iris and Ash turned to her. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. Sandy turned to him with a smile. "Cabba's able to sense energy, like most hard working martial artists. That means he's able to sense where Pansear would be even underground. Cabba used that to his advantage in this battle, he knows where Pansear will pop up, he gets Chimchar to avoid the attack, then he has Chimchar use Leer to lower Pansear's defense. With the right timing, Chimchar was able to deal more damage to Pansear with Scratch."

Iris understood and smiled. "Ah, that's pretty clever!" Ash grinned. "Yeah! Way to go, Cabba!"

Cilan heard the three of them talking, then he smiled in Cabba's direction. "So, Cabba's also a martial artist? That explains that new battling recipe of his." With the way he sounded, Cilan was quite impressed.

Chili gritted a little. "It looks like Dig isn't gonna work anymore, so I'll turn up the heat with this. Okay, Pansear, this time use Fire Punch!" Pansear charged at Chimchar with Fire Punch. Pansear punched Chimchar hard with Fire Punch and the Chimp Pokemon skidded a bit.

"If they're using Fire Punch, then we'll use Scratch!" Cabba yelled. Chimchar quickly ran back to Pansear and made him skid a little with Scratch.

Both Chimchar and Pansear were now trading blows against each other, Chimchar was using Scratch while Pansear kept using Fire Punch. After a couple of seconds of trading blows against each other, Pansear punched Chimchar in the cheek with Fire Punch. But before Pansear could pull his fist away, Chimchar quickly grabbed it. Pansear didn't see that coming. "Sear!?"

"Now, Chimchar!" Cabba called. Chimchar aimed a Scratch attack on Pansear's gut, but rather than just slashing like a normal Scratch, Chimchar's hand stayed on Pansear's gut. Chimchar twirled Pansear a couple of times. "Chiiiiiiiim...CHAR!" With a shout, Chimchar actually tossed Pansear to a nearby boulder. Pansear groaned a bit after hitting his back against the boulder. Chili gasped. "Pansear!"

"Now, Chimchar! Use Ember!" Cabba called out. Taking a deep breath, Chimchar fired his Ember attack in Pansear's direction. Pansear recovered a bit and saw the attack coming.

Chili suddenly smirked after seeing this. "Using Ember again? Well, the results will be the same as before! Pansear, Flamethrower!" Pansear smirked and fired his Flamethrower against Chimchar's Ember. Like before, Flamethrower easily overpowered Ember. Ash, Iris, Sandy, Cabba, Pikachu, Axew, and Chimchar gasped at this. "Chimchar, look out!" Cabba quickly called out.

Rather than moving out of the way, Chimchar held his hands out in front of him and tried his best to block the Flamethrower attack. Chimchar grunted and gritted his teeth while Flamethrower kept going on. "Keep it up, Pansear!" Chili yelled.

Pansear's Flamethrower began to push Chimchar back a little. "Hang in there, Chimchar!" Cabba yelled with concern. "Stand your ground, Chimchar!" Sandy called out. "You can do it!" Iris cheered. "We're all with you!" Ash cheered. "Pikachu!/Axew!" Pikachu and Axew encouraged.

Chimchar had his eyes shut tight as he heard his trainer and his friends. As he was blocking the Flamethrower attack, his mind went to Lucas. He remembered how well Lucas took care of him back in Sinnoh, how he would treat any of the Chimp Pokemon's battle injuries. "Fight back, Chimchar! Come on! YOU CAN DO IT, BUDDY!" While Cabba shouted the last part, Chimchar had a brief flashback of when Lucas said the same thing in the exact same way. This made Chimchar's eyes shot open and in them was the fire of determination. "CHAAAAAAAAARRR!" As Chimchar let out a fierce shout, his flame flared intensely. Then the fire from his flame surrounded his body.

As everyone looked on, they saw that Chimchar suddenly began to dash right through Pansear's Flamethrower. This shocked everyone just as Pansear was hit hard with a wheel of fire. "What!?" Chili yelled. "Chimchar?" Cabba asked in shock. Once the fire wheel landed in front of Cabba, the flames went away to reveal Chimchar. The Chimp Pokemon gave his Saiyan trainer a smirk of determination. "Chimchar!" Cabba was still shocked by what just happened. "What..did Chimchar just use?"

Ash recognized the move and grinned happily. "Hey, I think Chimchar just used Flame Wheel to cancel out Pansear's Flamethrower!"

"Wow! Never seen a Flame Wheel attack used like that before." Sandy was amazed.

"Awesome! Chimchar learned a new move!" Iris smiled happily.

"Flame Wheel?" Cabba took his Pokedex out to find out more about the attack. "Flame Wheel, Chimchar cloaks itself in fire and charges at the target. It may also leave the target with a burn." His Pokedex explained. After hearing about it, Cabba turned to smile at his Fire-Type. "Chimchar, you learned a new move! I'm so proud of you!"

Chimchar nodded his head. "Chim Chimchar."

Chili blinked a bit, but he and Pansear smirked. "Amazing! I never thought I'd see a Flame Wheel like that with my own eyes! Still, the battle must go on! Pansear, use Dig!" Chili called. Pansear dug underground once again.

Both Cabba and Chimchar looked down at the battlefield, that's when they noticed the holes from Pansear's previous Dig attacks. Suddenly the two of them smiled at each other and nodded. "Okay, time for a new plan! Chimchar, aim at that hole and use Ember, full power!" Cabba pointed at the hole next to Chimchar.

Taking a deep breath, Chimchar fired his Ember attack down the hole. Iris raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would they do that?"

Just then, Chimchar's Ember attack popped up out of the other holes from Pansear's Dig, one by one, until finally, one last burst of Ember shot a surprised Pansear into the air. "What the heck!?" Chili yelped as he saw that.

"Now, jump up and use Scratch!" Cabba called. Chimchar jumped up high and slammed Pansear down to the battlefield with Scratch before the High Temp Pokemon could recover.

Cilan watched as Pansear struggled to get back up. "Well now, it looks like Cabba just added a spicy new ingredient in his battle recipe and it's starting to turn the tables on both Chili and Pansear." Just after he said that to himself, Chimchar landed in front of his trainer.

Chili growled a little. "No more playing around, it's time to turn up the heat! Pansear, use Fire Punch!" Pansear's fist were surrounded by fire as he charged towards Chimchar.

"Dodge, and use Scratch!" Cabba called. As Pansear got close, Chimchar didn't jump out of the way to dodge. The Chimp Pokemon just leaned to the right to avoid the attack. He then got Pansear good with Scratch. Pansear grunted and struggled to stay on his feet. Cabba saw his chance. "Okay, it's time to wrap this up. Chimchar, use Flame wheel!"

The flame behind Chimchar began to surround him once again. Chimchar dashed right at Pansear with Flame Wheel. Chimchar use Flame Wheel to bash Pansear at the wall behind Chili.

Chili saw that and gasped. "Pansear, no!" Everyone got a good look at the two Fire-Type Pokemon, the only one left standing was Chimchar. Pansear just groaned in defeat.

"Pansear is unable to battle, Chimchar wins! Which means the winner of the Gym Battle is Cabba!" Cilan declared. While the cheerleaders were upset that Chili lost, Cabba couldn't help but smile happily. "We did it!" Chimchar happily ran over to Cabba. "Chimchar Char!" The Saiyan laughed and held his Fire-Type in the air. "You did great, Chimchar! I knew you could do it!" Cabba exclaimed happily. "Chimchar Chimchar!" Chimchar happily cheered.

"Yeah! He did it!" Ash cheered. "Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu also cheered for the Saiyan and the Chimp Pokemon.

"Amazing! Cabba managed to win against another Fire-Type Pokemon!" Iris was amazed. "Axew Axew Axew!" Axew cheered for both Cabba and Chimchar.

"Whoo! Way to go, Cabba!" Sandy happily cheered.

Chili returned Pansear with a gentle smile. "You were amazing out there, Pansear. Don't worry, we can still shine as bright as the sun."

Chili smiled and walked over to Cabba. The Saiyan noticed Chili walking over and put Chimchar down. "I've gotta say, Cabba. You and Chimchar nearly made toast out of me and Pansear with those fiery moves! I think I'm both impressed and jealous!"

Cabba laughed a bit. "You were quite a challenge for us too, Chili." Cilan and Cress walked over until the both stood next to Chili. Cilan carried a small black tray with a shiny Badge that had red, blue, and green on it. "To prove your victory at the Striaton Gym, we present you with the Trio Badge!" Cabba smiled and took the Trio Badge from the tray. "Thank you very much!" "Chimchar Chim!" Both Cabba and Chimchar politely bowed to the three Gym Leaders.

Ash walked over just as the three Gym Leaders turned their attention to him. "Well, now it's your turn against us!" Chili grinned. Ash grinned back. "That's right, and I intend to win!" "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

* * *

While both he and Chili both used Fire-Type Pokemon, Cabba was still able to win his first Gym Badge with Chimchar's newly learned Flame Wheel! Now, it's Ash's turn against all three Striaton Gym Leaders! Will he be able to come out on top and earn his own Trio Badge? Will Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy any of the other five Dragon Balls? It's Ash versus the Striaton City Gym Leaders next time on Pokemon Super: Black & White!

* * *

**Cabba's Pokemon Team (So far):**

1\. Chimchar (M) (Scratch, Leer, Ember, Flame Wheel)

2\. Deerling (M) (Tackle, Growl, Double Kick)


	6. Dreams by the Yard Full

Things were pretty hot on the last episode of Pokemon Super: Black & White! After finally arriving in Striaton City, our heroes reached the Gym for Ash and Cabba's first Unova Region Gym Battle. First up was Cabba against Chili, both using Fire-Type Pokemon, Chimchar and Pansear. It was quite a struggle, but Cabba and Chimchar proved that their bond is hotter than Chili and Pansear's bond. Cabba won his first ever Gym Badge, the Trio Badge, thanks to Chimchar and his newly learned Flame Wheel. Now, it's Ash's turn against the Striaton Gym Leaders, best two out of three! Good luck, Ash!

Dreams by the Yard Full

As the Gym Battles were going on, Team Rocket made their way through Striaton City.

"You will contact headquarters upon your arrival." Jessie quoted what they heard from their boss. "Let me think, those were the Boss's orders, right?"

Meowth nodded. "Right. We go to the specified location and transmit at the specified time."

The three of them looked around and saw that there was nothing to worry about. In the clear, they walked down an alleyway.

"And we're right on track." James said.

* * *

Soon after Cabba's fiery Gym Battle against Chili, Ash was at the battlefield, facing off against Cress and Panpour. Cabba, Chimchar, Iris, Axew, and Sandy watched.

"For your first match, you'll be facing Cress, and that's me!" Cress told Ash with a cool smile. "Alright! Ready when you are!" Ash replied.

"Attention! For our next battle today, we have Ash the challenger facing Cress the Gym Leader! Only one Pokemon each! When either side is unable to battle, the match is over!" Cilan announced. The cheerleaders began to cheer for Cress. "C'mon, Cress, victory! Show us what we need to see!"

Ash looked over at Pikachu. "I bet Cress is tough, but I totally believe in you, Pikachu." Pikachu thanked his trainer. "Pikachu!" After that, Pikachu ran to the battlefield to face off against Panpour.

Sandy smiled. "Awesome! Ash's gonna use Pikachu against Cress and Panpour!" Cabba turned to the girls. "Does that give him the advantage?" Iris smiled and nodded. "It does. Water-Types are weak against Electric-Type attacks." Cabba smiled and turned back to the battle. "Well, either way, I wish Ash the best of luck in this battle." "Chimchar Chim Char!/Axew Ew Ew!" Both Chimchar and Axew cheered for Pikachu.

"And begin!" Cilan declared.

"Alright, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pikachu began the battle by dashing towards Panpour.

Cress chuckled. "Panpour, Double Team, go!" Panpour glowed a bit before multiple clones appeared. One of the clones disappeared when Pikachu hit it. The Mouse Pokemon looked back surprised. "Now, Panpour! Use Scratch!" The clones attacked Pikachu with Scratch, smacking the Mouse Pokemon to the ground.

Ash gasped. "Pikachu!" "Pikachu is an Electric-Type, of course. So, there's definitely an advantage there... Even so, it's still no match for my Panpour! Alright, Panpour, use Water Gun!" Cress shouted. The Spray Pokemon shot a Water Gun attack in Pikachu's direction.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" At Ash's call, Pikachu was able to dodge Water Gun multiple times. "Alright! Thunderbolt, go!" Pikachu began to charge up his Electric-Type attack, but...

"Panpour, aim at Pikachu's feet!" Cress called. Panpour fired one more Water Gun, this one got Pikachu by the feet. Pikachu didn't see that coming, so he lost concentration and slipped. "I saw through your attack pattern. Such an obvious move." Cress chuckled. The cheerleaders cheered more for Cress and Panpour.

"Now, we'll take turns at attacking and defending! Start off with Water Gun!" Cress called. Panpour fired Water Gun at Pikachu again, but Ash was not gonna let that hit again. "I don't think so! Pikachu, spin on your back while using Thunderbolt!" Hearing Ash's call, Pikachu got on his back, spun around and used Thunderbolt to deflect Panpour's Water Gun.

This surprised everyone in the Gym, they never saw that coming. "Whoa! What was that?" Chili asked. "What did Pikachu just do?" Iris blinked a couple of times. "It looks like Pikachu made his Thunderbolt attack into some sort of barrier to protect himself against Panpour's Water Gun." Cabba answered. Sandy grinned. "Well, I'll be. They used an attack like Thunderbolt to protect themselves, that's pretty cool!" Chimchar and Axew looked on in awe.

Cress couldn't help but smile at the technique. "Well played, Ash. I must admit, I've never seen a Thunderbolt attack used like that before."

Ash smirked. "Thanks, it's a little something I came up with while I was in the Sinnoh Region. It's called the Counter Shield strategy!" "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu smirked and got back on his feet.

Cilan was pretty amazed by this strategy. "Using an attack in order to defend yourself? Pretty interesting, adding an unexpected twist to a savory recipe to give it a more rich and memorable flavor."

"Okay, let's try this! Panpour, it's time to put our Anti-Electric-Type strategy into motion! Use Mud Sport!" Panpour slammed his hands on the ground, creating a shake on the ground with mud. Pikachu was surprised, but he managed to stay on his feet.

"Mud Sport? What does that do?" Cabba asked. "It's a Ground-Type move that weakens Electric-Type attacks while the user is in the battle. Looks like Cress was prepared for facing off against Electric-Type Pokemon like Pikachu." Sandy explained. Iris frowned. "Things are looking pretty rough for both Ash and Pikachu." "Axew." Axew agreed.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Pikachu, use Quick attack!" Pikachu charged at Panpour.

"Now, Panpour! Use Double Team once more!" Cress shouted. Pikachu stopped and saw that he was surrounded by more Panpour clones. "Now, Scratch!" The multiple Panpours went in for a Scratch attack.

Rather than being surprised...Ash and Pikachu just smirked. "That's what I thought you'd do." Ash said. Cress blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Pikachu, NOW!" Ash shouted. "Pika..." Pikachu once again got on his back and spun around. "...CHUUUU!" As he was spinning, Pikachu used his Thunderbolt attack! The electricity quickly got rid of the attacking clones, then zapped the real deal Panpour.

Cabba was amazed. "They used that Counter Shield again!" Iris smiled. "Even with the effects of Mud Sport, Electric-Type attacks can still do damage." "Way to go, Ash! Keep it up!" Sandy cheered. "Chimchar Char Chim!/Axew Ax Ew!" Chimchar and Axew happily cheered for Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack while Panpour's still recovering!" Ash called. Pikachu finally got Panpour with Quick attack. Cress gritted a bit. "I can't believe I didn't see that coming." He managed to calm down just as Panpour got back on his feet. "Even so, they can't keep that up forever. Alright, Panpour, use Scratch!" Panpour charged at Pikachu with Scratch.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu was able to block Scratch with his Iron Tail, but Panpour used his other hand to quickly slash Pikachu, making the Mouse Pokemon skid back a bit in the mud.

"Panpour, Water Gun!" Cress quickly called. Panpour was about to fire, but he suddenly stopped and grunted. Cress looked worried. "Panpour, what's wrong?" Everyone saw that small sparks of electricity were dancing around Panpour's body.

"What happened?" Cabba asked. Sandy placed her hand under her chin and began to think. "Hmm...If I had to guess, I'd say Panpour got paralyzed when he used that Scratch attack on Pikachu." Both Cabba and Iris turned to Sandy. Sandy turned to them to explain further. "Think about it, Pikachu has the ability known as Static. It's an ability that has a 30% chance of paralyzing the opponent that manages to hit a physical attack."

Iris smiled. "I see. Pikachu unknowingly gave them the upper hand!" "Keep going, Ash!" Cabba cheered. "Axew Ew!/Chim Chimchar Chim!" Axew and Chimchar cheered.

Ash smiled. "Okay, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" While Panpour stayed in place due to paralysis, Pikachu was able to hit him with Thunderbolt.

Cress gasped. "Panpour! Can you get up?" Panpour was getting up, but since he was paralyzed, he was getting up much slower.

Ash knew that now's his chance. "Let's finish this, Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu ran after Panpour with Volt Tackle. With a fierce shout, Pikachu slammed against Panpour with Volt Tackle, slamming the Spray Pokemon against a nearby wall.

Everyone looked on in silence, once the smoke cleared, Panpour was on the ground, groaning in defeat. "Panpour's unable to battle, Pikachu wins! So, the winner of this match is Ash!" Cilan declared. The cheerleaders were upset that Cress lost.

Cabba smiled happily. "He did it, he won the match!" "Char Chimchar Chim!" Chimchar happily exclaimed Iris sighed in relief. "Even though Ash had the type advantage, that was still cutting it a bit too close." "Ew Axew." Axew agreed. "He's only begun. Don't forget, this is still best two out of three. Let's see if Ash can win this one and get his badge." Sandy mentioned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was at a dark place, getting some new orders from their boss, Giovanni.

"The Dreamyard, Sir?" James asked.

"Correct." Giovanni replied. "It is what's left of a giant research facility somewhere near Striaton City. It seems they were conducting research on dream energy."

"Dream energy?" Jessie inquired.

"My top-secret sources tell me that the dream energy has the power to turn our wildest dreams into reality." Giovanni explained.

"Dreams into reality? That's some energy!" Meowth commented.

"So I will ask you once again! What is Team Rocket's primary mission?" Giovanni asked.

"Our mission is...to create the most powerful Pokemon army, of course, and use it to conquer the world." James answered.

"And what then, if we can gain control of that energy?" Giovanni inquired.

"We turn our dreams...into reality. Which is to say, we will achieve Team Rocket's purpose, its reason for existence." Jessie answered.

"Good. Investigate the Dreamyard and gain complete control of that energy! That is your new mission." Giovanni ordered.

"Sir!" Jessie, James, and Meowth exclaimed. "Count on us for a job well done!" Meowth added.

"Excellent. I'll transmit plans for your new robotic weaponry." Giovanni wasted no time in transmitting the plans to the trio. "Alright. Transmission out."

"The future of Team Rocket will be determined by our new mission." James said.

"Yes, it's now all up to us. Success is ours at last." Jessie said.

"And turning the dream of world conquest into reality is our claim to fame." Just after Meowth said that, the three of them put their hats on and ran through the sewer pipes. The transmission of robotic plans was finished.

* * *

"You did great, Pikachu!" Ash happily commented. Pikachu looked pretty happy that he won. "Pi Pikachu!"

Cilan walked over and took Cress's place on the battlefield. ""Both you and Cabba have truly showed the bond between trainer and Pokemon. We're very impressed. But, we won't give up our badge that easily!"

Ash smirked. "Just the way I wanted it! I'm gonna give it everything I've got to earn the Trio Badge!" He proclaimed.

Cilan chuckled at the promise. "Pansage, I'd like to engage them in a refined battle with flavor that's in depth with taste. Sound good?" "Pansage." Pansage replied with a smile.

Chili took Cilan's place on the referee box. "This is it! The next battle is between Ash and Cilan! And...begin!"

Ash held out one of his Poke Balls. "We'll win this one as well! Oshawott, I choose you!" The Sea Otter Pokemon appeared with his arms crossed.

Iris, Cabba, and Sandy's eyes widened at Ash's Pokemon choice. "Oshawott!? Wouldn't a Flying-Type like Pidove had been a better choice against a Grass-Type like Pansage?" Iris asked. "I can understand wanting to challenge yourself, but this is just plain crazy." Sandy muttered. Cabba laughed a little nervously. "I'm sure Ash has his reasons for choosing Oshawott."

Cress was amused by Ash's choice. "Intentionally choosing a Pokemon that's at a disadvantage? That doesn't taste right."

Oshawott opened his eyes, and saw who his enemy was. Pansage smirked at his frightened opponent. Oshawott hid behind Ash. Ash sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. "Oh man...here we go." "Pika..." Pikachu sighed.

Ash and Pikachu pushed Oshawott on to the battlefield. "Come on, Oshawott... I need you to be strong. You're the only Pokemon that can get the job done. You're one of my strongest Pokemon. It's up to you. Don't you remember helping Cabba rescue Pikachu, Chimchar, and Axew when they were in trouble?" Ash explained. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

With those words said, Oshawott finally agreed to battle Pansage. "Oshawott!" "So, show me that strength now! Let's win that Gym Badge!" Ash called.

Oshawott nodded and turned to face Cilan and Pansage. Cilan smiled at the relationship. "You have the first attack. From anywhere you'd like."

"Oshawott, Tackle!" Ash called to start the battle. Oshawott charged towards Pansage.

"Pansage, dodge!" Cilan called. Pansage stepped out of the way, causing Oshawott to stumble a little. "Pansage, Bullet Seed!" Cilan called again. Pansage fired seeds from his mouth at Oshawott. The Sea Otter Pokemon ran around the field with seeds hitting him on the butt.

Iris sweat dropped. "Oshawott's bark may be a bit stronger than its bite." "Axew." Axew agreed.

Sandy turned to Cabba. "Oh yeah, he has good reasons for bringing Oshawott out against Pansage." She said in sarcasm.

Cabba turned back to the match. "The match has just begun, I'm sure Ash will find a way to turn it around." Chimchar wasn't entirely sure, but he just sighed and shrugged. "Char."

"Oshawott!" Ash gasped. Oshawott groaned and rubbed his sore bottom.

"Looks like you two could grow up a bit. You know, _mature_." Cilan teased.

"What did you say!?" Ash angrily snapped.

"Need proof? I'll show you proof. Pansage, get close to Oshawott!" Cilan called. Pansage was getting closer to Oshawott with an evil smirk on his face. Te Water-Type yelped in fear. "And now, use Bite!" At Cilan's call, Pansage chomped on Oshawott's head. Oshawott flailed and tried to get Pansage off of him.

Iris laughed nervously. Sandy found this to be pretty funny and laughed a little. Cabba sweat dropped at the scene. Axew laughed a little with the girls. Chimchar just groaned and face palmed himself.

Pansage finally let go of Oshawott...just as the Water-Type smacked face first against a rock. The Water-Type tried to recover, but his Grass-Type was ready for some more. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Ash called. Oshawott tried to hit Pansage with Water Gun, but the Grass Monkey Pokemon easily dodged it.

Oshawott panted, he was getting annoyed by Pansage evasive abilities. "You've got to aim better, Oshawott!" Ash called. At those words, Oshawott nodded and fired another Water Gun. Pansage was able to dodge it as well. "Okay, one more time!" Ash called. Oshawott fired another Water Gun, this time it hits Pansage. Oshawott was proud at that. "Yes! That was a great attack!" Ash complimented. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Pansage grinned and recovered from the attack. "New flavors...almost like a secret ingredient. But, you'll never defeat me with a simple taste like that." Cilan chuckled.

"Pansage, I think it's time to convert the power of the sun." Cilan told his Grass-Type. Pansage posed and the tuft on his head began to glow.

Sandy and Iris knew what attack Pansage was gonna use next and they gasped. "Uh-oh, not that!" Iris yelped. "If that hits, Ash will lose the match!" Sandy added.

Cabba turned to the girls. "What do you mean? What's Pansage going to use?" Sandy's eyes never left the battlefield, but she still answered the Saiyan's question. "Pansage is getting ready to use one of the most powerful Grass-Type attacks known: Solar Beam."

Cabba began to understand as he turned back to the battle. "I get it. Pansage is gathering light from the sun and plans to fire the energy at Oshawott." Now the Saiyan was getting worried.

"Pansage, Pansage! Let's go!" the cheerleaders cheered.

"Pansage, use Solar Beam, now!" Cilan called. Pansage fired his Solar Beam attack in Oshawott's direction. Oshawott's face was pretty pale at the sight of the attack. Ash gasped. "Oshawott!"

As the beam was getting closer to Oshawott, Ash suddenly came up with an idea. "Oshawott, deflect it!" Oshawott quickly held his scalchop in front of him and managed to deflect the Solar Beam into the air. The move shined out of the Gym, rendered useless. The three Gym Leaders were surprised by this.

"Oshawott, that was awesome!" Ash complimented with a grin. Both Cilan and Chili were speechless. "No way!" Cress gasped.

"Wow! Way to go, Oshawott! Cool!" Iris complimented. "Great thinking, Ash! That was awesome!" Sandy cheered.

Cabba smiled. "Incredible, Oshawott deflected Pansage's Solar Beam by using his scalchop as a shield. Boy, I remember something similar to that back on the Sadala Defense Force."

Sandy turned to the Saiyan in confusion. "The what?"

Just the thought of Sadala and his fellow Saiyans made Cabba sigh in sadness. "It's...nothing." Chimchar looked up at his trainer, looking worried about the Saiyan again. Even Axew looked at Cabba with sad eyes.

The cheerleaders groaned because Cilan didn't win yet. Oshawott jumped on top of a rock, cheering for himself for deflecting the Solar Beam.

Cilan chuckled at the shocking situation. "Now, that was truly a fascinating defense move! Oshawott deflected our Solar Beam with its scalchop! I've seen many Oshawott in my time, but that was a first!" He admitted.

Oshawott just kept adoring his scalchop. "You just wait! You'll see that my Oshawott's a cut above the rest!" Ash promised.

Cilan smiled at that. "Impressive. Then, there's no holding back! Alright, Pansage, Bullet Seed!" Pansage fired his Bullet Seed attack.

"Quick, block it with your scalchop!" Ash called. Oshawott was able to deflect the Bullet Seed attacks with his scalchop. "Yes! Now, use Razor Shell!" Ash called. Oshawott nodded and got ready to use his next attack.

"Use Bullet Seed once more!" Cilan called. Pansage shot the Grass-Type attack once again. Oshawott managed to dodge it, but one of the seeds knocked the scalchop out of his hand. Both Ash and Pikachu gasped.

Iris sighed. "That's what happens when you get overconfident..." Sandy crossed her arms and shook her head. "Now they're in a bit of a situation."

"Oshawott, get your scalchop, hurry!" Ash called. Oshawott tried to get it back. "Use Bullet Seed!" Cilan called. Oshawott barely dodged the attacks from Pansage, but one seed hit him on the head. The Water-Type staggered and tried to regain his balance. "Oshawott!" Ash gasped.

"Hm! Alright, let's begin! The time for the battle to be served is here!" Cilan called. The cheerleaders happily squealed after hearing this.

Iris looked confused. "Whoa! What's going on?" "I've met up with other Pokemon Connoisseurs when I was still travelling by myself, so I think I know what's about to happen. Cilan's about to make some evaluations in this battle." Sandy explained.

"Evaluations? You mean like what he did back when I was battling Chili?" Cabba asked. Sandy nodded. "That's what Pokemon Connoisseurs do in situations like this one."

True to her word, Cilan began to make an evaluation between Ash and Oshawott. "Ha...Hm...I'm afraid that you and Oshawott aren't as tight as I thought you would be." Ash looked confused, but Cilan kept going. "Your battle style has no spice, and your attacks are rather bland. Sorry, but what a letdown."

Ash glared at the Connoisseur. "A letdown!?" "Well, take a look at Oshawott." Cilan pointed out. Ash looked to see that his Water-Type looked exhausted. "Come on, Oshawott!" Ash pleaded.

"Now, let's compare! Just look at my Pansage. Its crisp attacks give off a fragrant aroma of a freshly mowed lawn! The star of the battlefield! Dare I say it, Pansage is the most brilliant battler ever!" Cilan explained. "Pan!" Pansage happily exclaimed to Cilan's words. The cheerleaders happily cheered.

Cabba, Iris, and Sandy sweat dropped. "A Pokemon Connoisseur Gym Leader can sure be a bit much..." Iris muttered. "That's why I stick to being both a Pokemon Trainer and a martial artist." Sandy added. "Even though I've been to other planets before, I still need to get used to the stuff here on Earth." Cabba muttered to himself.

Cilan smiled and gave his opponent a teasing look. "And the fact that you've challenged my Grass-Type with a Water-Type tells me that you're far from refined! Your taste buds sure don't appreciate the gourmet things in life."

Ash chuckled. "There's more to Pokemon than what type they are! So, don't sell my Oshawott short!" Cilan kept his smile. "Now you sound desperate. With that kind of sour attitude, you'll just spoil the flavor of Oshawott's battle."

Ash grinned. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Oshawott, use Water Gun and aim for that wall!" The call left Cilan, Cress, Chili, and Oshawott bewildered.

Cabba, Chimchar, Iris, Axew, and Sandy were surprised by this as well. "Towards the wall?" Iris repeated. "What good will that do?" Sandy asked. Cabba looked at the battlefield carefully, then he smiled and nodded. "I think I know. Do it, Ash! Earn that badge!" "Chim!" Chimchar cheered.

Ash smiled at his Saiyan friend and nodded before he turned back to his Sea Otter Pokemon. "Do it, Oshawott! Just trust me on this one!" Oshawott nodded and fired his Water Gun at the wall. The Water Gun bounced off the wall, off the rocks, until it finally hit the scalchop, sending it into the air.

"Huh!? No way!" Iris exclaimed. "Ew!" Axew added. Cabba smiled. "I knew it!" "Chimchar Chim!" Chimchar cheered. Sandy grinned. "So, that's what he had in mind all along! Awesome thinking, Ash!"

Even Cilan was amazed. "Well well! You do have some surprising flavors!" Ash was just getting started though. "Catch it, Oshawott! Then, use Razor Shell!" Oshawott ran and managed to catch his scalchop. After that, he slashed Pansage with a blade of water. The Grass Monkey Pokemon grunted and resisted the attack.

"That was great, Oshawott!" Ash complimented. Even Cilan was amazed by the comeback. "Wow! That was great! Alright then, Pansage, use Bite!" Pansage ran towards Oshawott with Bite. "Now, use Razor Shell!" Ash called. The two Pokemon clashed. After the two passed each other, there was a moment of silence.

A few moments later...Pansage groaned and fell to the ground. "Oh no..." Cilan replied.

The cheerleaders were upset that the Grass-Type Gym Leader lost the battle. "Pansage is unable to battle, Oshawott wins! And, with two wins, the victor is Ash, the challenger!" Chili declared.

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu added. Oshawott fell to the ground in relief that he won a tough battle.

"Ash won! He really won!" Iris was surprised when she said that. Sandy laughed. "That Ash, he's just full of surprises! That's what I call a battle!" Cabba nodded with a smile. "I knew he'd do it. He won his own badge."

Ash walked over to the three Gym Leaders, Pikachu and Oshawott were by his side. "Here, Ash. This is for you." Cress said. "This badge here is proof that you beat the Striaton Gym." Chili added. "It's called the Trio Badge." Cilan concluded.

Ash took the badge with thanks. "Thanks! I got the Trio Badge! My first Badge in the Unova Region!" He held his badge up for his Pokemon to see. Pikachu and Oshawott happily cheered with their trainer.

Iris and Axew stayed where she was standing, but Cabba, Chimchar, and Sandy walked over to Ash. "What'd you think, guys? I won you know." Ash bragged.

"Even though you only battled two of the Gym Leaders, you didn't have to challenge all three of them you know. You could've just followed Cabba's lead and battled only one of them. Do you have the foggiest idea how uncool it would have looked if you had been defeated after you chose to make it more difficult?" Iris mentioned.

"Man, oh man. You could've said something nice, you know." Ash muttered.

Sandy smiled and patted Ash on the back. "Don't let her get to you, Ash. I thought the battles were amazing." Cabba nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you helped me understand Pokemon Battles a lot better with your battles."

"You're lucky that even though your Pokemon had a type disadvantage, you still came through. Maybe you should forget luck and put a little thought into strategy and better moves." Iris then remembered Ash's match with Cress. "But, I'll admit, that Counter Shield of yours was pretty impressive."

Ash, however, took that as a challenge. "You think so? Then I think I'll battle you next." "That's fine with me..." Iris replied. Cabba couldn't help but notice the hint of nervousness in Iris's tone.

Before the Saiyan could say anything, Cilan stepped up. "Now now, save it for later. Although, the combination of the four of you does conjure up a certain bouquet."

"Bouquet?" Ash repeated. "He means aroma." Cabba explained.

Iris suddenly turned to walk away. Sandy noticed her beginning to walk away. "Where are you going?" Iris turned to answer her. "Axew and I are outta here." Axew nodded in agreement.

"Hold on, I thought the four of you were travelling together." Cilan guessed in confusion. "No, we're not! Good job, you two. See ya!" Iris called out to Ash and Cabba. She and Axew left the Gym.

Ash pouted. "But what about our battle?" Cabba sighed. "Oh well, I guess it's just us for now." Sandy smiled at the two of them. "Cheer up. I'm sure she'll come back before you know it."

Cilan looked at the three of them, smiled and looked like he was thinking about something.

* * *

Team Rocket made it to the Dreamyard and are now ready to put their plan into action.

"So this is the Dreamyard." James looked around at the area they were in.

"The site where researchers were developing future energy." Jessie added.

"Well, now it's nothing more than a pile of rubble." After he said that, Meowth noticed something shiny in the rubble. Curious, he walked over and picked up what was shining in the rubble. "Well, look what we have here."

"What is it?" James asked the Scratch Cat Pokemon.

Meowth showed Jessie and James what he found. "I don't know, but it sure looks nice and valuable." What they didn't know was that Meowth actually found the Four-Star Dragon Ball.

Jessie looked at the Dragon Ball and smirked. "You're right, it does. Let's take it with us." She focused on the main mission again. "Let's get down to business!"

"Right!" James opened up the briefcase they had with them, containing parts needed for a machine.

Once they assembled the machine, they got to work right away. "System launched. Detecting all residual energy, transferring data back to headquarters." Jessie said.

Meowth pushed a button on the machine. It turned on and began to rove around the area.

James was surprised by this. "It's responding already!"

"And you can feel the power growing!" Meowth added. He kept a firm grip on the Four-Star Dragon Ball.

Just then, a pink ring of smoke blasted above them. In fact, the entire Dreamyard started to glow pink.

Somewhere in Striaton City, the eyes of a pink Pokemon glowed as well. The Pokemon looked worried. "Munna!" The Pokemon, Munna, cried out.

A woman that's with the Pokemon rushed over to Munna in concern. "Munna, what's wrong?"

"Munna..." Munna replied, growing even more worried.

* * *

Ash, Cabba, and Sandy entered the Pokemon Center so Ash and Cabba can get their Pokemon healed up from the battles at the Gym.

Ash placed Oshawott's Poke Ball on the tray and Pikachu and Chimchar got on the front desk. "Okay! Ready, please!" Ash called.

A familiar looking nurse walked over. "Hi there!"

Ash and Cabba blinked in confusion. "Nurse Joy? Didn't we meet back in Accumula Town?" Cabba asked in confusion.

Nurse Joy giggled. "Of course. You must be talking about my younger sister. See?" She showed them a picture of a family of Nurse Joys. "She's the Accumula nurse, and that's me."

Ash, Cabba, and Sandy sweat dropped at the picture. "Yeah...Right...You and all your sisters look alike." Ash chuckled. "I've seen twins and triplets back home, but this is something else. How can you tell them apart?" Cabba quietly asked that last part. "Pay close attention to the color of the nurse signs on their hats, I guess." Sandy answered. Pikachu and Chimchar looked at the picture as well.

"How unusual to see a Pikachu and a Chimchar. Gym Battle today?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Already done." Another voice answered. Ash, Cabba, and Sandy turned around and saw Cilan. "Hey, Cilan. What's up?" Ash asked. "Hi, Ash. I'd like to chat with both you and Cabba, if you don't mind." Cilan explained.

With that, the three boys and Sandy waited for Ash and Cabba's Pokemon to be healed. The four of them were sitting at a table. "Our battle today, along with Cabba's battle with Chili, were fruitful ones. What struck me was the amazing pairing possibilities between trainer and Pokemon!" Cilan explained.

"Aw, come on..." Ash felt a little shy. Cabba said nothing but still smiled nervously. Sandy giggled at the nervous looks on the two boys faces. "There are things I'd like to ask you two for your future references, as a Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan told them.

"What is it?" Cabba asked. Then, Cilan took out a notebook and began to ask the boys multiple questions. "So, how do you two bring out a Pokemon's hidden nature like you do? Also, Ash, won't you fill me in on that secret recipe of yours that allows you to turn type disadvantages into a win? Please, Ash! Cabba! I'm dying to know!"

Both Ash and Cabba were getting pretty nervous about the many questions being asked at once. That, and the fact that Cilan was getting kinda closer and looking more excited to find out the answers to the questions.

"Uh...I guess I never really thought about it." Ash stammered.

"Um...I'm not really sure how to answer that." Cabba stammered as well.

Sandy decided to save the boys by pulling Cilan back a bit. "Easy there, Cilan. Let them take a breather. They've had a busy day."

All of a sudden, there was some sort of beeping sound coming from Sandy's pocket. "What was that?" Ash asked.

Sandy suddenly grinned and pulled something out of her pocket. Ash, Cabba, and Cilan saw that she was holding what looks like a Pokedex in her hand.

"Sandy, why's your Pokedex beeping like that?" Cabba asked.

Sandy grinned at the boys. "Looks like a Pokedex, doesn't it?" That only confused the three of them more. "It's not a Pokedex?" Ash asked.

"This is a handy device I've made to make finding the Dragon Balls a lot easier. It's called the Dragon Radar." Sandy proudly showed the boys the readings on her radar.

While Ash and Cabba were pretty amazed, Cilan just looked even more confused. "Dragon Balls? What are they?" the Connoisseur asked.

Just before Ash, Cabba, or Sandy could answer that question, there was a call from Nurse Joy. "_Excuse me, Ash? Cabba? Your Pokemon have made a full recovery!_"

"Coming!" Ash called. He and Cabba walked over. Sandy and Cilan followed them with Sandy putting her Dragon Radar away. They saw a different Pokemon walking over with Pikachu, Chimchar, and Ash's Poke Ball on a cart.

"Pikachu!/Chimchar!" Ash and Cabba called out to their Pokemon. The two of them happily got on their trainers's shoulders. "Audino." the Pokemon, Audino happily replied to them. "Who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked. "An Audino. Audino here is an assistant to Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center." Cilan explained.

Cabba took his Pokedex out to find out more about Audino. "Audino, the Hearing Pokemon. Audino can assess a Pokemon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears."

Just after the Pokedex explained that, Iris came dashing in with Axew in her arms. "Nurse Joy! Help, please!" "Iris?" Sandy replied, sounding surprised.

"What's wrong?" Nurse got a good look at Axew. "...Oh my, your Axew..." They all saw that Axew was asleep and glowing pink.

"Iris, what happened?" Sandy asked. "Axew started to fall asleep as soon as a pink light hit him from the sky!" Iris answered. "Pink light?" Cabba repeated. Iris nodded. "Yeah! And whatever it is, there's more outside!" She looked outside as she explained that.

Just then, the woman from earlier and Munna came running in. The woman saw the glowing Axew. "Ah! Just as I feared! Munna, please wake up Axew, quickly!" Munna nodded and began to suck the pink aura off of Axew. Everyone looked on with concerned looks.

Ash looked at the Pokemon trying to help Axew. "Who's that Pokemon?" "It's a Munna. I've heard they're connected to many dreams." Sandy answered. Since he still had his Pokedex out, Cabba decided to scan Munna. "Munna, the Dream Eater Pokemon. Munna can eat the dreams of people and Pokemon alike, and then project those dreams by emitting Dream Mist from its body."

After Munna finished sucking the aura from Axew, the flower designs on her body began to glow pink. Then, some Dream Mist came out of her body to show the dream Axew was having.

"Oh, wow..." Ash was amazed by the mist. Iris blinked while the mist began to show them the dream. "What's that?" Cabba raised an eyebrow. "Is that...a dream?"

The woman nodded. "That's right. That's the dream that Axew was having." Everyone looked at the mist just as Axew woke up. "Axew!" Iris was relieved that her Pokemon was awake and safe.

Turning back to the dream, they saw that Axew was happily running around a field. Suddenly, the Axew in the dream glowed and began to change. The glowing stopped and in Axew's place was a different, yet sorta similar, Pokemon. "It evolved?" Ash asked. "Oh, wow, you're right...It evolves into Fraxure." Iris answered. Axew looked at the Fraxure in the dream happily.

"Fraxure?" Cabba looked at his Pokedex for more answers. "Fraxure, the Axe Jaw Pokemon, and the evolved form of Axew. Their tusks can shatter rocks. Territory battles between Fraxure can be intensely violent."

Right after the Pokedex explained that, the Fraxure in the dream glowed again. It was now a different Pokemon that growled in a deep voice. "Hey, that was quick! This time, Fraxure evolved into Haxorus!" Sandy exclaimed.

Cabba scanned the new Pokemon in the dream too. "Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Axew. Their sturdy tusks will stay sharp even if used to cut steel beams. These Pokemon are covered in hard armor." The Saiyan's Pokedex explained.

Just as the dream ended, Iris turned to her Dragon-Type Pokemon. "So, you were dreaming that you were evolving." She giggled. "Axew!" Axew happily exclaimed.

"Hi, everybody! I'm Dr. Fennel, a scientist that is specializing in dreams and other special powers which so many Pokemon possess." Dr. Fennel introduced herself.

After the introduction was made, everyone went outside to see what was going on. Pink mist was covering Striaton City. "The entire city's surrounded by...pink mist?" Sandy raised a confused eyebrow.

"Yeah...those pink lights must be why Axew fell asleep." Iris guessed. Not wanting to fall asleep like earlier, Axew hid in Iris's hair in fear.

"What's happening?" Cabba asked. "All of this must be created by Musharna's Dream Mist." Dr. Fennel guessed. Ash turned to the scientist in confusion. "Musharna?" "Musharna evolves from Munna." Cilan explained. "Correct..." Dr. Fennel added.

Cabba still had his Pokedex out, so he decided to find out more about Musharna. "Musharna, the Drowsing Pokemon and the evolved form of Munna. The mist from its forehead takes the form of things present in the dreams it has eaten."

"Musharna eats dreams, just as Munna does, and can project those dreams in a Dream Mist." Dr. Fennel explained. Just after that, a police car came by and stopped in front of them.

"Attention!" A female officer got out. "Officer Jenny?" Cilan asked in surprise. Officer Jenny walked up to Ash and Cabba. "You two must return your Pokemon to their Poke Balls, immediately." Both Ash and Cabba were surprised, but Officer Jenny quickly explained. "Pokemon are falling asleep, all after being exposed to the mysterious pink light. You must hurry!"

Cabba nodded and got Chimchar's Poke Ball out. "You'll be safe from the light in here, Chimchar. As soon as this is over, I'll bring you back out." The Saiyan assured. Chimchar knew that going in his Poke Ball is a good idea to keep him safe from the light, so he nodded before he got sucked into his own Poke Ball.

Ash, however, frowned. "The thing is, my Pikachu doesn't like being in his Poke Ball one bit." Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and Cilan were surprised to hear that.

"Whoa...I had no idea." Iris admitted. Dr. Fennel smiled and made a suggestion. "If I may?" She took Ash's hat and placed it on Pikachu's head. "There, that should work for now." A little light hit the hat, but Pikachu was still wide awake.

"So, will Munna be alright?" Cilan asked in concern for the Dream Eater Pokemon. "Yes. Munna and the lights are attracted to each other." Dr. Fennel explained. The five trainers looked back at Munna. The Dream Eater Pokemon didn't fall asleep after the lights hit her.

Dr. Fennel then made a guess. "I think the key to solve this mystery is to be found in the Dreamyard." "What's the Dreamyard?" Ash asked in confusion. "Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Shortly after the question was asked, Officer Jenny asked everyone to get inside her car, and then she began to drive them in the direction of the Dreamyard. Meanwhile, Nurse Joy was giving out warnings to the people. "Citizens of Striaton City, a state of emergency has been declared! Keep your Pokemon indoors at all times! I repeat: Keep your Pokemon indoors at all times!"

* * *

As they were on the road to the Dreamyard, Cilan decided to answer Ash's earlier question. "The Dreamyard is an abandoned site, located right outside of the city. Everybody was talking about the huge explosion that occurred there a few years back."

Dr. Fennel nodded and added to the explanation. "That's right. It's what's left of the Pokemon Energy Research Facility, a place to discover a way to utilize Musharna's Dream Mist...That is, turn it into a form of energy that people could benefit from, and I was one of the scientists on the project."

"Turning dreams...into energy?" Cabba asked. Dr. Fennel nodded. "Once our research had been finalized, we would've created the ultimate clean energy." As Dr. Fennel went on, she remembered when the research facility in the Dreamyard was still in one piece. "After all, its source would've been nothing but the dreams of people and Pokemon. But then..."

"Then what? What happened?" Ash inquired.

"People came trying to gain control of this new energy, even some martial artists who wanted to get stronger faster tried to gain control of this energy. And since their ambitions were, in a sense, dreams...Musharna absorbed their greedy dreams, which became so overwhelming that Musharna could no longer process them. Musharna disappeared and the research facility was destroyed." Dr. Fennel answered.

"And the research?" Officer Jenny asked. Dr. Fennel looked down in sadness. "I gave up. With Musharna gone, I became fed up with it all and left the city."

"So, why did you come back now?" Sandy asked. "Because Munna sensed something...and with the discovery of the pink lights, Musharna must be here...somewhere. I know it!" Dr. Fennel assured. Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and Cilan were confused and worried. The five of them didn't know what to do at the moment.

Just then, something caught Officer Jenny's eye. "Huh? What's that?"

Suddenly, Sandy's Dragon Radar beeped again. She took it out and checked the radar. The other four looked at the radar as well. "What's up?" Iris asked. "Looks like another Dragon Ball is straight ahead...in the Dreamyard." Sandy answered with a serious look on her face.

* * *

In the Dreamyard, Jessie, James, and Meowth were smirking as they looked around them.

"This is incredible!" Jessie said. "Beyond our wildest dreams!" James added. "Success, we've done it! And we also got a little bonus prize to go with it!" Meowth looked at the Four-Star Dragon Ball in his paw.

Then all three of them saw a police car driving by. "The police?"

Out of the car came Officer Jenny, Dr. Fennel, Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and Cilan. The Unova officer was suspicious of the trio. "Alright, what are you doing here?"

The trio sneered. "We're searching for any residual traces of dreams." James replied.

Dr. Fennel looked at the machine that the trio's using and made another guess. "I think that machine is elevating the energy levels left here!"

Jessie smirked. "Very good!"

Sandy glared at the trio. "Just who are you three anyway?" Cabba sensed something familiar with the three of them. "Hold on, aren't they...?"

Before the Saiyan could continue, Jessie spoke up. "Exacting questions are good, indeed!"

"The answer to come, as we feel the need!" James added. Team Rocket took off their disguises and Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy glared at the three of them. "Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed angrily. "I knew it!" Cabba said in anger. "No, not those guys again!" Iris growled. "They just don't know when to quit." Sandy said.

Team Rocket kept going with their motto. "Bringing...the white light of evil into the future!" Jessie said.

"And thrusting...the Hammer of Justice on the black universe!" James added.

"Carving our names...in the Rock of Eternity!" Meowth added.

"The fiery destroyer, I'm Jessie!" Jessie introduced.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" James introduced.

"Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth!" Meowth introduced.

"And now, we call all to gather under the name of Team Rocket!" Team Rocket finished their motto together.

"Team Rocket? What's a Kanto Region based organization doing in Unova!?" Officer Jenny demanded. "Setting in motion our takeover of Unova, of course." Jessie replied.

"The sleeping energy lingering here at the Dreamyard will be fully awakened at the hands of Team Rocket!" James explained. "And we won't let some sleepwalkers stand in our way!" Meowth added.

Dr. Fennel's eyes widened. "I can't believe there are people who still want to take advantage of our dreams." She said with a sad face.

Cilan turned to the scientist. "Dr. Fennel, is it possible that Musharna was trying to warn you all about this through Munna?" Cilan asked. "I hadn't thought about that..." Dr. Fennel admitted.

Munna nodded her head and Dr. Fennel's eyes widened again. "Munna...?" The ground began to shake all of a sudden. A dream field spread across the Dreamyard.

"What's this!?" Meowth yelped. "Looks like some kind of force field!" Cabba answered. Suddenly, Chimchar popped out of his Poke Ball by himself to find out what was going on.

Just then, they heard the shriek of another Pokemon, and it sounded like it was in pain. "I think that was Musharna's cry!" Dr. Fennel mentioned. Team Rocket grew curious. "Musharna?" Jessie asked in confusion. "Musharna is the Pokemon that helped the experiments at the laboratory." James explained. Meowth sneered. "Hey, then that means we could gather up the remaining energy and we could also catch the Pokemon that's the source of that energy at the same time!"

Both Cabba and Sandy glared at Team Rocket. "Think again! We're not gonna let you capture Musharna for you evil plot!" Cabba told Team Rocket. "Chim Char Char Char!" Chimchar growled.

Sandy then noticed a familiar shiny blue ball in Meowth's paw. She knew what it was right away and gasped. "They've got the Dragon Ball!"

That only confused Team Rocket. "Dragon Ball?" Jessie asked. Even James didn't know. "This is the first I've heard of something called a Dragon Ball." Meowth looked at the Dragon Ball in his paw. "So, this thing has a name?"

While Cabba and Sandy were speaking to Team Rocket about the Dragon Ball, Ash and the others were calling out to the Psychic-Type. "Musharna, where are you!?" Dr. Fennel called. "Munna!" Munna called out to her evolved form. "Come on! Answer us!" Ash called out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out. "Musharna!" Cilan and Iris called out. "Ax Ew Ew!" Axew even called out as well.

Just then, a ball of pink light appeared, taking form of a Pokemon familiar to Dr. Fennel. "It's Musharna!" "Munna!" Munna was happy to see her evolved form. The five trainers were amazed as well when the ball of light formed into Musharna.

Dr. Fennel and Munna began to run over to Musharna in happiness, but they stopped when a laser shot at them and barely missed. "Dr. Fennel!" Ash gasped. The Kanto Trainer ran over and almost got hit by another laser.

"We'll be taking possession of Musharna, thank you!" James said. A green light shot from Team Rocket's machine and trapped Musharna in a cage of green light.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cabba asked in anger. "What does it look like, Saiyan Twerp? Musharna's now a proud member of Team Rocket!" Jessie said. "A lifetime member..." James added.

Cabba growled angrily. "You're not taking Musharna away from Dr. Fennel!" Chimchar got off Cabba's shoulder just before the Saiyan quickly charged at Team Rocket's machine.

Cilan gasped a bit. "Cabba, come back!" Ash, however, looked determined. "Pikachu, quick! Let's help Cabba free Musharna! Use Volt Tackle, now!" Pikachu ran with Cabba. The Mouse Pokemon was using his most powerful Electric-Type attack. The machine fired some more lasers at the two of them, but they managed to dodge them.

Dr. Fennel looked at Munna with a serious look. "Alright, Munna! Use Psychic!" With her eyes glowing blue, Munna used her psychic powers to crush the machine before it was destroyed by Pikachu's Volt Tackle and a powerful punch from Cabba.

With the machine broken, Musharna was freed and the area turned back to normal. Meowth growled angrily. "Not again!" Just then, something shot up from underground, knocking Meowth off his feet. The Dragon Ball fell out of Meowth's hand and the figure snatched it.

Everyone was surprised to see that a Pokemon that looks like a metal ant now has the Dragon Ball in its grasp. Meowth quickly got to his feet to glare at the Pokemon. "Hey, what's the big idea!? That's my ball, I found it first!" Jessie raised an eyebrow at the Pokemon. "What kind of Pokemon is that?" James looked it up through a device. "Says here that it's a Pokemon called Durant."

"Durant?" Ash pulled his Pokedex out to find out more. "Durant, the Iron Ant Pokemon. Durant dig nests in mountains. They build their complicated, interconnected tunnels into mazes."

Meowth still glared at Durant. "Still, that's mine! I found it first and I'm claiming it for Team Rocket!" Meowth jumped up to grab Durant.

Sandy pulled out a Poke Ball. "Oh no, you don't! Jaws, get the Dragon Ball!" She brought her Sandile out to get the Dragon Ball from Durant. Now both Meowth and Jaws grabbed on to Durant. The Iron Ant Pokemon struggled against Meowth's paws and Jaws's jaws.

As it was struggling, Durant suddenly glowed and thrashed against Meowth and Jaws. Cilan knew what move it was and gasped. "Careful! Durant's using Struggle Bug!" It was too late, Struggle Bug knocked Meowth and Jaws off of Durant.

"Dur Durant!" Satisfied, Durant quickly dug underground to make his escape with the Dragon Ball.

Jessie growled and took out her Poke Ball. "Woobat, use Gust!" She brought her Woobat out. The Bat Pokemon used his Gust attack, but as a distraction so Team Rocket could escape. "They're gone!" Cilan gasped.

Seeing that Team Rocket and the Durant that took the Dragon Ball were gone, Sandy growled in anger. "Dammit! They got away and Durant escaped with the Dragon Ball! I was so close to adding another Dragon Ball to our collection!" She slammed her fist on the ground hard, and it cracked a bit, startling the others.

Ash walked over and patted Sandy on the back. "It's okay. I mean, Dr. Fennel and Musharna are back together." He assured her. The five trainers looked at the reunion as Dr. Fennel gave Musharna a hug. "Oh, Musharna...I'm so sorry that I didn't feel your presence in such a long time." Dr. Fennel apologized, tears in her eyes. "Musharna." The Drowsing Pokemon admitted that she missed the scientist. "From now on, we'll never be apart." Dr. Fennel promised.

Dr. Fennel turned her attention to the five trainers...mainly Ash and Cabba. "I can't thank you enough, Ash, Cabba." Ash smiled. "I'm really happy for you, Dr. Fennel." Cabba nodded. "So am I." "Pika!/Chim!" Both Pikachu and Chimchar agreed that it was a great reunion.

"Oh, what a beautiful reunion to behold! Dr. Fennel and Musharna's twin hearts reunited once again! Such exquisite harmony!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Well...I would say that this case is closed." Officer Jenny pointed out. Everyone else agreed with the sun beginning to set.

* * *

Later that day, the Durant who took the Four-Star Dragon Ball popped out of the ground after so much digging. He was now walking over to the waiting trio of Judy, Roger, and Mienfoo.

Durant then placed the Dragon Ball in Roger's hand. Roger smiled an evil smile. "The Four-Star Dragon Ball. Good job, Durant." Roger complimented and petted his Bug/Steel-Type. "Ant!" Durant thanked his trainer.

Judy smirked and held up the One-Star Ball. "Now we've got two of the Dragon Balls, we just need to find the remaining five."

Mienfoo nodded with his arms crossed. "It's only a matter of time until all seven of the balls are ours."

Roger returned Durant to his Poke Ball. "Well, it's getting late. There's no use trying to the Dragon Balls at dark." Judy and Mienfoo watched as Roger walked past them. There was a little pause before Roger turned his head to them. "Come on, let's have some supper and then rest up for tomorrow's search."

Judy and Mienfoo raised an eyebrow, but then noticed that Roger's legs were shaking a little. Mienfoo sighed in annoyance. "He just doesn't want to go out and find them at night because he's still scared of the dark. I'm sure he still sleeps with a nightlight on."

"One of these days, I'm gonna help him get over his silly fear of the dark as well as Dark-Type Pokemon." But Judy shrugged and decided to follow her brother's lead. "But that's for another time. Supper sounds pretty good."

Mienfoo quickly agreed and walked alongside Judy to follow Roger. "Not gonna argue with that. So...What's on the menu?"

* * *

The next day, Ash, Cabba, and Sandy were waiting in front of the Striaton Gym...where Cilan was telling his brothers something.

"You're going on a journey?" Chili asked in shock. "Are you sure?" Cress asked, unsure. "I'm as serious as I can be. After Ash and I had our battle, and after watching Cabba's battle with Chili, our talk has convinced me that I just couldn't resist the urge anymore!" Cilan looked back at Ash and Cabba as he explained. Ash seemed dazed as to what's going on and Cabba just smiled and waved a little. Sandy still looked a little about Durant stealing a Dragon Ball yesterday, but she'll be fine. "It's so clear, there's more to the pairing of Pokemon and trainer than I originally thought. Much more! I know this will help me become an even better Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan continued.

Chili gave his brother a smirk. "If that's the case, we won't stop you." Cress smiled as well. "We want you to become the best...The best Pokemon Connoisseur in the world!"

"Thank you both!" Cilan thanked. "You just leave the Striaton Gym to us." Chili replied. "Yes...and best wishes on your journey, Cilan." Cress said. Cilan nodded and said his farewells to his brothers.

Cilan joined up with Ash, Cabba, and Sandy and they walked together, heading out of the city. "So, Cilan. Where are you headed?" Ash asked the Grass-Type Gym Leader. Cilan smiled with an obvious answer. "Wherever you, Cabba, and Sandy are headed. I want to go on the journey with the three of you. Plus, remember, Ash. You and Cabba haven't answered my questions yet." Cilan reminded with a wink.

"You want to come with us so you can get some answers?" Cabba asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's not the only reason. One of my other reasons is that I'd like to help you guys look for these Dragon Balls, the rest are for you to find out." Cilan chuckled.

Sandy smiled and shook her head. "Well, I'm just glad we're getting some extra help to search for the Dragon Balls."

"If we go on a journey together, I'm sure there's no doubt that the journey will be full of flavor!" Cilan explained. With that said, both boys and Sandy smiled in agreement. "Okay then, let's travel together!" Ash exclaimed. "I'd like that. Back then, my fellow Saiyans agreed that no one should travel alone." Cabba added. Sandy shrugged. "I still don't understand what you mean by Saiyans, but I'm up for us travelling through the Unova Region as a group." "Pika Pika Pika Pi!/Chim Chim Chimchar!" Both Pikachu and Chimchar happily agreed.

Cilan took out a digital Town Map. "Let's see where the next Gym will be." He looked on the map where the nearest Gym is located. "Looks like...Nacrene City. That's the Nacrene Gym."

Sandy looked at her Dragon Radar again, what she saw made her smile. "Hey, we're in luck. Looks like the nearest Dragon Ball is somewhere along the way to Nacrene City."

Cabba smiled and nodded. "Well, looks like our next stop is Nacrene City." "Okay then!" Ash agreed with a grin.

"By the way, where's Iris?" Cilan suddenly asked. Ash shrugged. "Don't know." Both Cabba and Sandy sensed something in the tree behind Ash. They smiled and knew who it was.

"Boo!" Iris jumped out of the tree and surprised Ash and Cilan. "Did I scare you?"

"Of course you did!" Ash answered in annoyance. Sandy giggled a bit. "Nice try, Iris, but Cabba and I knew you were there."

Cilan suddenly made another suggestion. "Why don't all five of us go together?" The suggestion left the four of them bewildered. "It seems to me the way we compliment each other as a winning team makes for a great recipe." Cilan explained.

"You think so?" Ash asked, but then he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's a great idea." Iris turned to the Kanto Trainer with a bored look on her face. "Oh, so you're Mr. Decision Maker?"

Ash ignored the teasing and made up his mind. "Let's make our dreams come true together! Come on!" He looked back at his four friends before continuing. "I want to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master, Cilan wants to be the world's greatest Pokemon Connoisseur, and..." He stopped when he turned to Cabba. The Saiyan smiled at his friend. Ash knew Cabba didn't want anything to get in the way of a fun Unova adventure, so he kept the Saiyan's dream of avenging his people to himself for now. "Well...I wish Cabba good luck with his own dream as well."

Ash turned his head to Sandy. "What about you? Is your dream to find the Dragon Balls?" Sandy giggled and shook her head. "No, silly, that's not it. I want to be Unova's best Tectonic Trainer."

"What's a Tectonic Trainer?" Cabba asked in confusion. "A Tectonic Trainer is a Pokemon Trainer that specializes in mainly Ground-Type Pokemon." Cilan explained.

Sandy smiled and nodded. "Yep, I'm a big fan of Ground-Type Pokemon, so I want to be the greatest Tectonic Trainer that Unova has ever known!"

Ash smiled and nodded before he turned to Iris. "And Iris...What did you want to be again?"

"It's a secret!" Iris giggled and began to run ahead. Axew agreed with his trainer. Sandy and the three boys grew confused, but then they laughed and ran after Iris.

* * *

Not only did Ash win the Trio Badge, but now he's a new friend and travelling companion in Cilan. Even though they missed on getting another Dragon Ball, our heroes will surely find another one on their way to Nacrene City for Ash and Cabba's second Unova Region Gym Badge. The journey truly begins next time on Pokemon Super: Black & White!

* * *

**Cabba's Pokemon Team (So far):**

1\. Chimchar (M) (Scratch, Leer, Ember, Flame Wheel)

2\. Deerling (M) (Tackle, Growl, Double Kick)


	7. Snivy Plays Hard to Catch

Previously on Pokemon Super: Black & White, Ash battled well against two of the three Gym Leaders and was able to a Trio Badge of his own. However, after the Gym Battles, some strange trouble rained down in Striaton City. A pink mist was making any Pokemon it touches to fall asleep. Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and even Cilan decided to see what was going on. Turns out it was one of Team Rocket's plans. They may have stopped Team Rocket and saved Musharna for Dr. Fennel, but they still lost the Four-Star Dragon Ball that Team Rocket managed to find. Now with Cilan tagging along, our heroes ventured off to the destination of Ash and Cabba's next Gym Battle: Nacrene City!

Snivy Plays Hard to Catch

It was a nice day. Ash, Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and Cilan were walking down a route to get to Nacrene City, the place for Ash and Cabba's second Unova Region Gym Battle.

However, Ash didn't seem quite happy. Why? Well the sound of his stomach should clear that up. "Man...I need food and quick." He groaned. "Pika..." Pikachu was feeling pretty hungry himself.

They heard another stomach growl, one that was a bit louder than Ash's. All eyes turned to Cabba. The Saiyan had a deep blush of embarrassment on his face and he laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm pretty hungry myself." Chimchar giggled a little at this.

Iris smiled. "So, why don't we stop here for lunch?"

"Yeah! Good idea!" Ash agreed. Iris nodded. "Okay. Wait here, I'll get things ready." Iris jumped into the shrubs to get something to eat.

While Iris was searching for food, Ash, Cabba, Sandy, and Cilan sat at a stump waiting for their friend. Sandy was even checking her Dragon Radar while she waited. "Hmm...The Dragon Ball seems to be pretty far, according to the radar. I'd better widen it out to see just how far it is."

Iris came back over to them with a basket in her hands. "Alright, guys! We're all set! Fresh as fresh can be! Dig in!" She placed the basket down so they can see the fruit she gathered.

Ash was up for the food, Sandy looked away from her radar to look at the fruit and she was impressed. Cabba smiled kindly while looking at the berries. Cilan, however, kinda sweat dropped.

Ash grinned. "Check it out!" "Wow, that looks pretty good!" Sandy added. "Eat all you want." Iris told them. Cabba turned his smile to his friend. "Thank you, Iris." "Even though it's just a bunch of fruit..." Cilan muttered to himself.

"Okay, time to eat!" Sandy reached for one of the fruits. Ash, Iris, Cabba, and even Pikachu, Chimchar, and Axew were quick to follow.

"Hold on, just a minute!" Cilan suddenly stopped them. The four trainers and the three Pokemon turned to the Pokemon Connoisseur in confusion.

* * *

A little while later, Cilan took the fruit Iris gathered and began to bake them into something else. The other four trainers and the three Pokemon were waiting at a table. Sandy occupied herself by checking the radar again, just in case there might be any other Dragon Balls closer by. Cabba was laughing a bit while looking down at Chimchar. The Chimp Pokemon kept himself busy by playing with Cabba's tail. The Saiyan was teasing him with it.

"Is it ready? I'm starving." Ash was getting impatient for the food.

Few minutes later, Cilan places plates full of fruit muffins and cakes on the table. "Sorry for the wait. Here you go. I pureed the fruit and made fruit muffins and cakes."

Sandy smiled and put her Dragon Radar away. "Smells pretty good, Cilan."

"Now for the taste test." Ash grabbed a muffin and took a bit out of it. "Yummy!" Pikachu took a bite himself, and he enjoyed it just as much as his trainer. "Pika!"

Cabba tasted one of the cakes, and he thought it was pretty good himself. "Wow, this is amazing!" Chimchar took a bite of the cake himself. "Char!"

"Only a kid would make such a big deal about this." Iris took a muffin. "Truth is, I usually only eat fresh fruit."

Cabba gave her a small smile. "Come on, Iris. Give it a try." The Saiyan finished the cake and went for a muffin himself.

Iris took Cabba's word and took a small bite out of the muffin in her hand, and she was delighted. "And how is it?" Cilan asked her. "You know, Cilan? You're a master chef." Iris complimented. Cilan smiles. "I'm so happy you're enjoying it."

Sandy happily took a bite out of a muffin first, then went for a bite of a cake. "I'm not surprised. He works with his brothers in the Striaton Gym, so it's no wonder he makes such tasty stuff."

"Wow! If I could eat delicious food like this every single day, maybe travelling with you four won't be so bad." Iris happily ate more of her muffin.

Cabba looked at Iris again. "Is there something wrong with us?" Iris quickly tried to explain herself after seeing Cabba's sad face. "No, no! That's not what I meant! I'm just not used to hanging around martial artists, let alone travelling with some like you and Sandy, so there's nothing wrong with you at all, Cabba."

Ash already finished his muffin. "I've gotta agree with her there. I've never traveled with martial artist before myself, so this will make our Unova Region journey even more interesting." Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Pikachu."

Cilan turned to the Kanto trainer. "Ash, if you're still hungry, there are seconds, you know." Ash grinned. "Sounds good to me!" Pikachu got on his shoulder just as Ash went over for seconds.

"Hey, Ash! Save some for me too!" Iris called, her mouth full from the muffin. Then she got up for some more.

Sandy chuckled. "Hold up! I'd like some more as well!" She got up to get some seconds too.

Cabba got up with Chimchar getting on his shoulder. "Thank you, Cilan." He politely thanked the Connoisseur before walking over to get some seconds himself.

When the four trainers got to the counter...it was completely empty. Sandy frowned. "Cilan, is this some kind of a joke? I don't see any seconds here!"

"Chimchar..." Still hungry, Chimchar moaned a little in sadness. Cabba smiled softly and patted Chimchar on the head.

In confusion, Cilan walked over. "Hmm...That doesn't make sense. There was plenty of food over here a second ago. I'm sure of it."

"That's so weird. Then what could've happened to it?" Iris asked. "Axew." The Tusk Pokemon popped out of Iris's hair to look around for clues. But then there was some rustling on the tall grass up ahead, and Iris was the first to notice. "Huh? There's something moving in the grass over there." Sandy and the three boys looked over there as well.

* * *

Ash and Cabba went on ahead to investigate the tall grass to see what was making it rustle. Cabba noticed something in the opening in front of them. "Ash, look!" He whispered to his friend.

Ash turned his head to what Cabba was looking at. In front of them was Snivy and it was eating one of the fruit muffins Cilan made. "Hey, that's a Snivy!" Ash spoke. "Isn't Snivy one of the three Pokemon new trainers can pick from Professor Juniper's Lab?" Cabba asked.

Ash grinned and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Yep, and I'm gonna catch it now!" Cabba was surprised and tried to get Ash to stop. "No, Ash! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Too late, Ash threw the ball. "Go, Poke Ball!" Once the ball hit Snivy, it was sucked inside before the ball landed on the ground and began to shake for a while.

Iris, Sandy, and Cilan caught up to the two of them and saw the shaking Poke Ball. "Huh? Did you get it?" Iris asked. Ash grinned. "Sure did!" Just after he said that, the Poke Ball opened up and Snivy appeared. The Grass-Type used her tail to smack the Poke Ball away and back to Ash. After that, Snivy ran into the tall grass.

"Well, if Snivy went into the Poke Ball like that, then it must be a wild Pokemon!" Sandy guessed. "Yeah, she's right." Cilan agreed.

Ash grinned. "Snivy's a Grass-Type, right? Well, I wanna catch that Pokemon for sure." He looked back at where Snivy ran off to. "Okay, Snivy! I'm coming!" He ran off after the Grass Snake Pokemon. "You're gonna be my Pokemon, no doubt!"

The other four followed Ash. Once they found Snivy, they saw that it was still eating the muffin. Ash stepped up. "There you are. Okay, Pikachu. Quick Attack, let's go!" Pikachu got off Ash's shoulder and dashed after Snivy. However, the Grass-Type saw through the sneak attack and moved out of the way. Ash gasped. "It dodged!"

"Ash, Snivy are really smart and speedy Pokemon. It won't be easy to catch." Cilan explained. Snivy ate the last of the muffin before it got ready to battle. Then it smirked and raised its nose in the air.

Iris sweat dropped. "Uh...looks like you're being made fun of." The taunting made Ash mad. "What!? Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Just before Pikachu could attack, Snivy winked and send hearts over to Pikachu. When the hearts made contact, Pikachu looked like he fell in love. "Hey, what's up, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Why did Pikachu stop his attack?" Cabba asked. Sandy decided to answer the question. "It's Attract, that's why. Pikachu can't attack Snivy now because that Attract attack made Pikachu fall in love with Snivy." Cabba was shocked to hear the answer. "There's an attack that can force a Pokemon to fall in love with the enemy!?"

Iris nodded. "And if Snivy's Attract worked on Pikachu, that means Snivy's a girl." Snivy got ready to use Vine Whip on Pikachu, she swung her vines on the Electric-Type. Ash gasped. "Pikachu!" He ran over and protected Pikachu from the Grass-Type attack.

Cabba was surprised to see Ash take some of the hits from the attack for Pikachu. 'Ash!" But he glared over at Snivy, she kept using Vine Whip. "Chimchar, Flame Wheel!" Chimchar got off his trainer's shoulder and circled around Snivy with Flame Wheel as some form of warning. Snivy glared at the Chimp Pokemon, but then she turned back to Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked his yellow buddy. "Pika..." Pikachu looked worried about his trainer. While Ash was caring for Pikachu, both Cabba and Chimchar kept their focus on Snivy. Snivy was surprised by Ash's actions, but she scoffed and used another attack. This time she surrounded herself with leaves. Cabba fired an energy blast at the leaves, but he gritted his teeth a bit once he noticed that Snivy was no longer there. "Drat! Snivy got away!" Chimchar growled a bit himself. "Char Chim..."

Once Ash got back on his feet, Sandy, Iris, and Cilan walked over to them. "Incredible, Snivy's move are really high level." Cilan noticed. "I wonder if it abandoned it's trainer." Iris guessed.

Both Ash and Cabba were confused. "What do you mean?" Cabba asked. "Cilan said that Snivy are intelligent. I heard if they feel like they have a really bad trainer, they'll leave them." Iris explained. "That's true. It wouldn't surprise me that this Snivy left her trainer just like any other that had bad trainers." Sandy added.

Hearing this only made Ash smirk. "Well, if that's true, I want Snivy more than ever! There's no doubt I'm gonna catch that Snivy now!" Pikachu got down on the ground. "Pika!"

Iris glared at the Kanto duo. "Can't the two of you just calm down?!"

"Iris, this is no time for calming down! Pidove, go find Snivy!" Ash brought his Tiny Pigeon Pokemon out to find where Snivy went.

* * *

Meanwhile, Judy, Roger, and Mienfoo were walking around. They were on the search for another Dragon Ball. As they were searching, they heard voices. "What was that?" Roger asked quietly.

"Sounds like someone's quietly talking about something important." Judy whispered. "Maybe they've found the Dragon Ball before we did."

"There's only one way to find out. Let's listen in." Mienfoo quietly suggested. Staying low, the three Dragon Ball hunters quietly sneaked over to where they heard the voices. They made sure they were well hidden to avoid being spotted. The ones that they heard were none other than Team Rocket and they were talking about something pretty serious.

"Secret organization...huh. I wonder who they are." Jessie said. James crossed his arms with a frown. Hearing about some organization made the three Dragon Ball hunters suspicious.

"Some sort of organization? What are those guys talking about?" Judy asked. They heard Meowth say something. "Well, whatever the deal is, we'd better be extra careful."

Mienfoo was surprised. "Okay, I didn't expect those guys to have a talking Pokemon of their own." Roger pointed out something important to his team. "Guys, I'm starting to get the feeling that finding the Dragon Balls is gonna be harder than we thought." Just then everyone heard some rustling. All six of them saw Snivy standing there.

Jessie sneered. "Who's that Pokemon?" James looked through his device to find out. "It's a Snivy, yes!" That's when Meowth noticed the trio of Dragon Ball hunters. "Huh? Hey, forget about the Snivy! Who are those three clowns?"

"Hey who are you calling clowns, Charm Boy!?" Mienfoo yelled. This took Team Rocket by surprise. "Another talking Pokemon!?" Jessie asked. James looked over his device again to find the answer. "And it's the Martial Arts Pokemon, Mienfoo!"

"Okay, so we've got a talking Pokemon with us, so what? You've got a talking Pokemon with you." Judy pointed out. "You mean I'm not the only Pokemon that can talk?" Meowth asked. He sounded a little surprised and also a little down.

"Of course not." Mienfoo answered. While the six of them talked, Snivy decided to take this chance to get away. Roger was the first to notice. "Hey! Snivy got away!" But his outburst and quick pointing made the Dragon Ball he was carrying slip out. "Roger, you idiot!" Judy snapped at her brother.

James took a look at the ball and gasped. "Hey, that's the ball Meowth found in the Dreamyard!" Jessie and Meowth looked and saw the Four-Star Dragon Ball. Mienfoo quickly grabbed the ball and Meowth realized one important thing. "It was you! You three got that Durant to take that ball out of my paws!"

Mienfoo sneered. "Please, like you three deserve to have the Dragon Ball. You probably don't know the true purpose of it, don't you?"

"That ball looks valuable and we claimed it for Team Rocket! That's all we need to know! Now give us that ball back!" Jessie snapped.

Judy glared at Team Rocket as she pulled out a Poke Ball. "I have just one more thing to say to you three."

"What's that?" James asked carefully.

Judy opened up the Poke Ball to reveal her Pokemon. Once the Pokemon was out she smirked. "Good night. Cinccino, Sing!" At her trainer's command, Cinccino began to sing a lovely tune. The tune was making Team Rocket drowsy. It wasn't long until Cinccino's Sing attack put Team Rocket to sleep.

The Dragon Ball Hunters smirked in satisfaction before they quickly dashed off to find the next Dragon Ball.

* * *

Back with Ash and the others, Pidove was able to find Snivy. The Tiny Pigeon Pokemon cooed and circled around in the air. Ash was happy about this. "Awesome! Thanks for finding Snivy! Show us where!" Pidove flew off to show them where it found Snivy. "Won't be long now, Snivy." He turned to his first Pokemon. "Okay, Pikachu. Let's step on it." "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. The two from Kanto picked up the pace.

When they got there, they saw that Snivy was on top of of a small mountain of rocks. "Snivy, I want to battle you again!" Ash called out. "Pikachu!" Pikachu added. Suddenly, just as Cabba quickly caught up by flying over, Oshawott popped out of his Poke Ball once again. Seeing this made the Saiyan sweat drop. "I'm starting to get the feeling that's gonna happen a lot on this journey."

Ash look at Oshawott with a raised eyebrow. "Hold on. You want to battle Snivy this time?" Oshawott grinned. "Oshawott!"

Cabba decided to speak up. "Ash, I don't think that's such a good idea! Water-Types don't do well against Grass-Types!" Chimchar tried to get Oshawott to rethink this. "Char Char Chim!"

Despite the warning, Ash grinned at Oshawott's determination to battle. "Okay then! Go for it, Oshawott!" Both Cabba and Chimchar drooped their heads at this. Ash, Pikachu and Oshawott began to climb up towards Snivy. Annoyed, Snivy slammed a big rock, causing it to tumble towards Ash and his Pokemon. The three of them, plus Cabba and Chimchar gasped once they saw the boulder rolling their way. Cabba quickly flew in front of Ash and destroyed the boulder with just one powerful punch.

Snivy was shocked by what Cabba just did. The Saiyan and his Fire-Type glared up at the Grass Snake Pokemon. "What did you do that for, Snivy!? That could've killed them!" The Saiyan snapped. "Chim Chim!" Chimchar angrily added. Cabba turned his head to his friend. "Ash, are you okay?" To his surprise, Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott kept on climbing. "We're not giving up that easily!" Ash told Snivy. The Grass-Type just waited for them to come.

Once the three of them got to Snivy, Ash and Oshawott stepped forward to battle the Grass Snake. Cabba and Chimchar got to the top as well. "I'm gonna catch you this time! Just watch!" Ash told Snivy. "Now, Oshawott! Use Water Gun!" Oshawott fired the Water-Type attack at Snivy. The Grass-Type dodged it, but a little bit of the water got on her, much to her annoyance. So she wiped it off and got ready for more.

Iris, Sandy, and Cilan finally caught up and watched the battle. "Hey, why is Ash battling, using Oshawott?" Iris asked. She was about to call out to the Kanto trainer, but Cabba spoke up to stop her. "It's no use trying to tell him that he has the disadvantage, Iris. I already tried it."

Cilan chuckled. "Ash sure is an interesting guy. It must be Oshawott's enthusiasm that convinced him." Sandy gave the Connoisseur a dull look. "I'd say that little stinker just kept begging Ash to battle."

They turned their attention back to the battle just as Snivy used her Vine Whip on Oshawott. "Oshawott, dodge it, quick!" Ash called. Oshawott used his scalchop to deflect the vines. Ash grinned. "Way to go! Now, use Razor Shell!" Oshawott was about to use Razor Shell, but Snivy quickly use Attract like she did with Pikachu. Oshawott fell for the attack and cancelled his attack. Ash gritted his teeth at this. "Oh man, not Attract again!"

Snivy took Oshawott down with another Vine Whip attack. Ash gasped. "Oshawott, no!" Oshawott was down for the count, thanks to Snivy's Vine Whip.

Sandy just placed her hands on her hips with a sigh. "I'll give Oshawott points for deflecting the vines with his scalchop, but Ash should've warned him about Attract."

As Ash returned Oshawott, Snivy ran off once again. "Snivy, come back here!" Ash and Pikachu quickly ran off after Snivy. Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and Cilan were quick to follow him, but Cabba and Sandy were much faster and easily caught up to Ash.

* * *

Snivy was jumping from branch to branch of the many trees and Ash, Cabba, and Sandy kept chasing after her.

"Boy, Snivy's pretty fast." Cabba mentioned. "Well, Cilan said that they can fast and smart Grass-Type Pokemon." Sandy reminded the Saiyan. The two martial artists and Chimchar noticed that Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder just as Ash went swinging in a vine to catch up to Snivy. He swung on a bunch of different vines to catch up to Snivy, much to Cabba, Chimchar, and Sandy's surprise.

"Snivy's all mine!" Ash yelled.

Cabba sweat dropped a bit. "I've said it before, but I'll say it again. Ash is the most energetic human being I've ever met. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Ash would be mistaken for a Saiyan." He joked a bit. It may have made Chimchar laugh a little, but Sandy looked at Cabba with a raised eyebrow.

"There he goes again. Seriously, what does he mean by 'Saiyan'? Just what is he not telling me?" Sandy thought. She was determined to find out what Cabba meant by this talk of Saiyans.

"Snivy, wait up!" As he was swinging, the vine Ash was swinging on suddenly snapped. Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, Chimchar, and Sandy gasped once they saw the vine snap. Snivy just kept on going to safety. Ash and Pikachu screamed as they fell down. Just before they could hit a lily pad, Sandy flew over and caught Ash under the arms. Pikachu was saved when Cabba flew by.

Both Cabba and Sandy landed somewhere safe and let go of Ash and Pikachu. Ash sighed in relief. "Thanks for the save." Cabba smiled. "We couldn't let anything happen to a friend." Chimchar nodded in agreement. "Chimchar."

"Ash, you've gotta be more careful. If Cabba and I weren't here, you and Pikachu would've been sunk." Sandy scolded. Iris and Cilan were finally able to catch up to them.

Cilan frowned a bit. "So, Ash? Still going after Snivy?" "Yeah! Of course I am!" Ash exclaimed with a nod.

Sandy blinked a couple of times. "Seriously? You still want to catch Snivy even after the experience you almost had after the vine snapped?"

Ash grinned. "Of course. There's no way I'm giving up when I came all this way!"

Iris shrugged. "Come on, Ash. Why don't you just give it up? After all, Snivy isn't just gonna let you catch her. So, accept the fact that it's not happening."

"Although, your determination is impressive..." Cilan trailed off.

"Don't say stuff like that, guys!" Cabba spoke to both Iris and Cilan, defending Ash's reason. "Sure, Ash may not have had any luck to catch Snivy with Pikachu and Oshawott. Still, he's got Tepig and Pidove to help him. Ash still has a chance to catch Snivy, and I believe he can do it!" Chimchar nodded in agreement. "Char Chimchar!"

Ash smiled at his Saiyan friend. "Thanks, Cabba. There's no way I'm giving up! Snivy's as good as mine!"

Cabba and Chimchar smiled and nodded, Iris and Cilan grew hesitant, and Sandy simply shrugged with a sad smile.

Ash asked Pidove to fly off to find Snivy again.

* * *

They managed to find Snivy once again.

Ash stepped up to battle her. "Gotcha this time, Snivy! Tepig, I choose you!" While Tepig was brought out to battle, Snivy just looked kinda bored.

"Ash went with Tepig this time." Iris noticed. "Well, Tepig is a Fire-Type. So it has an advantage over a Grass-Type." Cilan stated.

"Still, do you think it'll be enough to match Snivy's speed? Also, there's also that Attract of hers." Sandy pointed out.

"Ash! Even if you have the type advantage, don't underestimate Snivy! She can still use her Attract at any moment!" Cabba warned. "Char Char Chim!" Chimchar warned Tepig.

"Sure, I know that!" Ash thanked Cabba for the warning. "Tepig, here's the deal. You need to attack Snivy before she can use Attract." "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered. Tepig nodded.

Ash started the battle. "Alright then, use Ember!" Tepig ran, firing several Ember attacks from his snout. Snivy took her chance and dodged the Fire-Type attacks, surprising Tepig. Snivy winked, using Attract once again. Sandy gasped. "Attract already!?" Attract quickly did its work and made Tepig fall in love.

Ash was annoyed. "Man...this won't work. Tepig, return!" He returned his Fire Pig Pokemon. Instead of running away, Snivy just motioned Ash to bring it on. Ash gritted his teeth and Pikachu got ready to fight.

Cabba looked up at the sky before he made a suggestion. "Ash, you should let Pidove fight Snivy next." Ash looked up at his chirping Flying-Type and grinned. "Hey, you're right! Thanks again, Cabba! Pidove, you want to give it a try?" Pidove chirped and nodded. Ash looked down at Pikachu. "Pikachu, let's let Pidove have a try." Pikachu hesitated, but still nodded and backed off.

"Why did Ash stop Pikachu?" Iris asked. "Because a Flying-Type like Pidove has an advantage over a Grass-Type like Snivy." Cilan explained. "But what about Snivy's Attract? If Pidove can't deal with it, type advantages won't even matter. It'll just be the same results as before." Sandy reminded.

"Pidove, Gust, let's go!" Ash called to begin the match. Pidove flapped its wings to use Gust multiple times. Snivy dodged all the attacks and used her Attract once again. Ash gritted his teeth when the hearts surrounded Pidove...but when they touched the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon, nothing happened.

The others were surprised. "Hey! Attract didn't do anything to Pidove!" Sandy noticed. "But why?" Iris asked. Cilan figured it out. "I see. Attract didn't work on Pidove because Pidove happens to be a girl like Snivy." Cilan turned to Cabba. "I bet Cabba knew that all along. Otherwise he wouldn't have made that suggestion to Ash."

Cabba gave off a nervous laugh. "Actually, I only made that suggestion because Ash didn't use Pidove to battle Snivy yet." This made the girls sigh a little. Ash took a look at his female Flying-Type. "What do you know? Pidove's a girl. Talk about a lucky break." Pikachu and Chimchar fell over after hearing that. The four trainers sighed as well. "What a kid..." Iris groaned.

Snivy wasn't really fazed that her Attract didn't work on Pidove, but she began to use her Vine Whip. "Pidove, dodge it!" Ash called. Pidove dodged the vines easily. Snivy wasn't done yet, she was unleashing another attack.

"What move is that?" Cabba asked. "That's a powerful Grass-Type attack called Leaf Storm!" Sandy answered. "Pidove, dodge again!" Ash called. Pidove was able to dodge the leaves again. "Alright, Pidove, use Gust!" At Ash's command, Pidove dealt some damage with a Gust attack. Snivy struggled against the wind, but she was still blown away.

"Quick! Air Cutter, let's go!" Ash quickly called. Pidove quickly used an Air Cutter attack to distract Snivy. "Use Quick Attack!" Pidove quickly dashed at Snivy. The Grass Snake Pokemon tumbled over to the rocky field and struggled to stand. Ash took this chance to throw a Poke Ball. "Okay! Go, Poke Ball!" He threw it at the weakened Grass-Type. It sucked her in and shook a bit. After a few shakes...the ball opened up, showing that Snivy still had some fight in her!

"One more, Pidove! Use Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pidove dove down with Quick Attack, but Snivy countered it with her Vine Whip attack. "Way to go! Pidove, use Air Cutter!" At Ash's call, Pidove managed to make a direct hit on Snivy with Air Cutter. The attack sent Snivy into the air, she then tumbled back down on the ground.

"It's starting to work!" Iris exclaimed. "Now's your chance, Ash! Throw the Poke Ball!" Sandy called out. Ash nodded and twisted his cap. "This is it! Go, Poke Ball!" He tossed the ball over at Snivy. The Grass Snake Pokemon smiled just before she was sucked into the ball. The ball shook a few times and Ash bit his lip. After a couple more shakes, the ball stopped, proving that Ash caught another Pokemon.

Ash grinned and took the Poke Ball, raising it into the air. "Alright! I caught a Snivy!" Pikachu and Pidove cheered along with their trainer.

Chimchar applauded the Kanto trainer. "Chim Chim Chimchar Chim!" Cabba smiled and nodded. "I knew he could do it."

Ash brought Snivy back out to say something to her. "It's great to be together! From here on out, let's win the Unova League!" Snivy blinked, but then she smirked and nodded. Cabba, Iris, Sandy, and Cilan watched on as Ash made that declaration.

* * *

And so, with Snivy being the newest member to his Unova team, Ash is more determined to win the Unova Region league. Careful, Ash, don't forget about Cabba, he just might take you by surprise. Still, they need to keep their eyes open for any sign of the Dragon Balls and for anyone that might want them for themselves. The journey continues next time on Pokemon Super: Black & White!

* * *

**Cabba's Pokemon Team (So far):**

1\. Chimchar (M) (Scratch, Leer, Ember, Flame Wheel)

2\. Deerling (M) (Tackle, Growl, Double Kick)


End file.
